Mine
by Maxaro
Summary: "Never touch what is mine..." Yandere!Neo one-shot/drabble collection. Rated M for gore, language, and POSSIBLE sexual situations. This is a collab between a bunch of writers here on FF, author is listed at the end of each chapter, and chapters will therefore have different themes, settings, pairings, and so forth. Enjoy this f*cked up amalgamation of our collective insanity!
1. Maxaro: Ruby

Mine

 **Disclaimer: I don't think I even own my soul...**

You don't touch what belongs to Neo. That was a lesson everyone even remotely affiliated with her knew, and those who didn't... never lived very long.

Ruby Rose hadn't learned this lesson, but she was going to, very soon in fact.

Ruby had touched something that belonged to Neo, something that she treasured dearly. Something that belonged to Neo since the moment she laid eyes on it, something that she almost killed Cinder for.

Jaune Arc.

When Neo saw Jaune Arc for the first time she felt something, a pull of some kind. It made her want to be near him, to feel him, smell him, _taste him_. So she followed him, observed his behavior, learned everything she could about him. Finally it hit her, she was in love with Jaune Arc. Neo _loved_ being _in love with_ Jaune Arc.

She would do anything for him, all he needed to do was ask, she'd leave Roman in a heartbeat, kill anyone he wanted in the blink of an eye, satisfy him at a moments notice.

Jaune Arc was Neo's, no one who knew her was suicidal enough to deny that. But Ruby Rose didn't know Neo, and now she had gone beyond touching what was hers.

She had tried to lay claim to him.

It was a subtle thing, just small acts of affection. A touch here, a cute smile there, but Neo noticed immediately. It was worse than what that other one did, Pyrrha Nikos _wanted_ to lay claim to Jaune Arc, but she wouldn't, she was too scared.

Neo hated Ruby Rose, and she would make her pay.

XXXXX

She struck when they were in the city of Vale, catching her off guard while away from the rest of the group. She took her to an abandoned warehouse by the docks, where she bound her up, blindfolded her and gagged her. She knew the others would find out, she knew they would come to rescue her, but she wasn't worried. She would have plenty of time to teach Ruby Rose her lesson.

She started of easy, small cuts all along her body with the point of her umbrella, but she quickly progressed. Whipping came next, twenty perfectly placed strikes on either shoulder blade, and then twenty more all over her back. She paused after that, not wanting her victim to pass out from the pain, but soon enough the lesson continued. Concentrated sulfuric acid was poured over the insides of her arms, melting flesh almost down to the bone. Ruby Rose was learning.

That was when the explosion rocked the building. Neo knew she was out of time.

Before the gathered hunters and huntresses could brake down the doors Neo pulled out her _coup the gras_ : a blowtorch and a custom made cattle-prod.

When team WBY and JNPR finally came crashing in with guns blazing they were met with gruesome sight; Ruby Rose in the tattered remains of her combat attire, cuts marring almost every piece of skin, and the words _**Never touch what is mine**_ burnt onto her stomach.

XXXXX

Neo watched from high above as her beloved carried Ruby Rose away, she knew he was only touching her because he had to. Neo was happy, someone new had learned to not touch what belongs to her.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: This is dedicated to** "Salter" **and** "MH-scrub" **, my soon-to-be murderers.**


	2. Maxaro: Ruby part 2

**Recovery**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own.**

Neo was afraid, very afraid. She didn't know how everything went so wrong so fast. One minute she was teaching Ruby Rose a lesson, and the next she was almost crying in despair.

Jaune Arc was, her beloved, was _comforting Ruby Rose._

This wasn't supposed to happen, her beloved wasn't supposed to even be _near_ that _wench_. He was supposed to get as far away from her as possible, go in to town to unwind and finally meet her! They were going to hit it off, she was going to let him see how her heart _yearned_ for him and was going to respond in kind!

But now he was sitting there, next to her bed, holding her hand, while the rest of the teams were getting food. Neo could hear what they were saying, but from the smile on Ruby Rose's face she could guess that it was something she liked. What her beloved did next broke the flood-walls containing her tears; _he took that wench's hand and kissed it!_

Neo sat outside the hospital wing for hours, invisible to all, and just sobbed, not caring when Roman called her on her scroll.

She didn't stop crying until her beloved finally left the hospital wing, Ruby Rose sleeping peacefully in her bed. Oh how she wanted to break in and smother the wench, to cut her open and paint the walls with her blood, but she knew she couldn't, it was too risky. She didn't care if she got caught, but killing Ruby Rose now might result in her beloved never loving her back. That wasn't a life she wanted to live. So she followed her beloved to his room and just kept watch over him as he slept, an activity that never failed to calm her.

Jaune Arc was hers, and somehow she would make Ruby Rose see this too... without losing her life.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: This chapter was written because The Loneliest Of All had my balls in an iron grip, metaphorically speaking. I won't say what he was going to do since someone else will just do it instead, but it was something that would crush my poor "** ** _innocent"_** **soul.**


	3. Maxaro: Cinder

**Rival**

 **Disclaimer: Still not owning anything.**

Neo had always kept a watchful eye on Cinder Fall, she had never trusted her and didn't plan to change that anytime soon. But she hadn't hated her... at least she didn't before Cinder Fall started to blatantly flirt with Jaune Arc...

She wasn't subtle about it all either, whenever she got the chance she would throw him a wink, an almost scandalous amount of skin, or blow a kiss at him. For every flirtatious action Cinder Fall performed towards her beloved, Neo's hatred for her grew stronger, until her patience ran out and she decided to rend the _whore_ down to the bone _._ Roman didn't care about her obsession with things that belonged to her, but he had forbidden her from killing Cinder Fall, since he needed her. She wanted to kill her oh-so badly, but she wouldn't defy Roman... unless it was her beloved who asked of course.

At the moment Neo settled for just telling Cinder Fall that her beloved Jaune Arc was off limits. Cinder's response, though, made her her blood boil to a whole new level. Cinder Fall didn't just refuse to stop her attempted corruption of her beloved, she started going to the next level. When team RWBY and JNPR's classes were sent out on a recon assignment/field trip to a nearby beach, the whore wore the skimpiest bathing-suit Neo had ever seen and she never left her beloved's side for the entire trip. The whore would pay, one way or another. She. Would. Pay.

Since she couldn't outright kill the whore, Neo found the next best thing; while Cinder and Roman were out doing who knows what, Neo kidnapped one of the many grunts living in the lair. She dragged him back to Cinder's room and quickly slit his throat so he would shut up, she then proceeded to disembowel him and coated the walls with his entrails, blood, and whatever was left. His brain got crushed into Cinder's pillow, the ribs were broken off and jammed into each of the previously luxurious walls, the teeth and eyes were ripped out and proudly displayed on the headboard of the bed, and finally; what was left of the mutilated corpse was impaled on the door with the grunt's own sword.

Neo looked over her work, a grin quickly forming on her bloodstained face.

XXXXX

The buzzing of her scroll broke Neo from her thoughts as she watched her beloved sleep soundly in his bed. He had left the window open to try and stave off the summer heat, which Neo was grateful for since she got an even better view of his sleeping form. Looking at her scroll, she let out a silent chuckle. Cinder Fall was not pleased with the new decorations and paint-job her room had gotten and wanted to see her immediately.

Neo's face split in a grin once again as she stood up from her place on the roof. Before she left for the hideout, she had one last thing she needed to do; she leaped across the pit between her roof and her beloveds window, landing silently on the windowsill. From there she quietly snuck into the room and placed a feather-light kiss on her beloved's lips, before turning around to head back out through the window... but she stopped when noticed something on the floor; a pair of worn, blue jeans and an even more worn, dark blue hoodie.

He wouldn't miss just one pair of jeans and hoodie, would he?

Bunching the clothing up in her arms, Neo leaped back out the window and into the night.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: I'd like to thank zorro99 for giving me the idea for this chapter, and I'd also like to say screw you Machina, I'm taking that cute idea myself!**


	4. Loneliest: Nora

Neo knew a lot of things for certain. For instance, she knew that Jaune Arc was her's, and her's alone. She also knew that she disliked it when other people touched her things. Nora Valkyrie had made that mistake. She saw how she hugged him, how hard she squeezed his perfect chest to hers. Neo wondered if Nora knew exactly what was coming to her. What exactly she was going to do to her. Neo could never kill her, no. That would leave his team incomplete. And she hated incomplete things.

Her eye twitched as she watched yet another hug; this time she pulled him closer ad gave his cheek a tiny little smooch. That was when Neo broke. That… _BITCH_ was getting on her last nerves. Her stupid fucking singing, her skipping, how happy she was all the goddamn time! It was all getting to her, and Neo felt the need to punish her for more than just touching **her** Jaune.

The night came so soon for Neo that she could scarcely believe it. The anxious feeling of joy building in her chest for what she about to do was making her sick. In through the window she went, a wicked smile on her face as her eyes switched colors. She silently laughed cheerfully as she placed the bag over Nora's head. Out the window she went, and a cruel smile as her eyes switched colors.

She counted Nora's screams. One. Two. Three. Four. Three lasted the longest of them all. The poor little girl was helpless without her hammer, and Neo took delight in each and every panicked word and plea for mercy that escaped her mouth. She sat on the edge of a roof, listening to her ramble on and on for what seemed like hours. It never ceased to amuse her just how funny it was to hear those desperate cries for a savior, especially when she knew that none would come.

She twirled her parasol, kicking her legs back and forth under the moonlight. A smirk, a giggle that wasn't heard. Another cry for help. She stood up and kicked the worthless screaming sack, and the crying started up again. Neo couldn't help but feel a little pity at the pathetic thing in the bag when it started crying for its mommy, but then, they always did that. It was starting to get boring.

She poked at the bag with her parasol, and a small amount of blood seeped through the burlap. Oops. She didn't mean to stab. Now the thing wouldn't shut up; it was starting to give her a headache. It was worse than her singing, than her skipping. And suddenly the hug came right back into her head, and she wanted this thing dead. She disliked it, hated it, _loathed it._ She slashed at the bag, exhaling with force on every single swing. She beat it, she cut it, _she_ _broke it._ She calmed her breathing as the squirming and the crying stopped, and with a single little whimper of _"Ren…"_ the thing stopped moving. She pulled the bag off and discarded it, looking upon the bloody flesh of the now disfigured, horribly beaten girl.

She felt no remorse, no sadness. The light in her eyes was gone, but she could tell she was still alive. She pulled out her knife and lighter, and she burned the blade. She took her time, and when she knew it was hot enough she began. She made the incision on her cheek. Of course, it was hard to hold her still. Once the blade sank into her flesh she started up again. It was as if she had never lost any blood in the first place.

Neo gleefully put her knife away and slipped her some drugs. She was out like the light of innocence in her eyes in no time at all. And then she began the incredibly boring process of stitching her back up. Once she was through, she bagged her up again.

In through the window, and a joyous smile on her face as she placed Nora back on her bed. She looked over her work one last time. On her cheek: _Never touch what is mine._

 **Author: The Loneliest Of All**

Author's Notes: You can all hate me now, even though I didn't go as far as Maxaro in the last chapter. Who, I want to say, is a sick son of a bitch who I love dearly. Go fuck yourself, man. - Lonely


	5. Maxaro: Origin

**Meeting**

 **Disclaimer: I own my brain-farts, nothing more.**

Neo had only been committed towards one person for as long as she could remember, Roman, but that all changed when he sent her out on a scouting mission to Beacon for Cinder Fall.

Everything went as planned at first, she got the intel she wanted, nobody knew she was there, and the entire trip wasn't really _that_ boring, so all in all, Neo was pretty satisfied as she went to leave. That's when she saw him, and she felt her heart skip a beat. Strong, lean build, wide shoulders, scruffy golden hair, goofy, yet dazzling smile, and those eyes... those deep, cobalt eyes... when she looked into those bottomless blue pools she almost felt weak in her knees. She had never had such a reaction towards anyone before, but she _loved_ how it felt and she wanted _more..._

Neo stalked Jaune Arc for hours after that, anytime she had a moment to herself she immediately went to see him. She watched him interact with his teammates and the girls in team RWBY, she learned what he liked to do during his spare time, she observed him as he trained with his partner, Pyrrha Nikos, and she watched over him when he slept. She couldn't count how many hours she spent just looking at his peaceful face while he slept, but what she did know was that the feeling she first saw him never went away, if anything it became even stronger the longer the watched him.

Neo quickly understood what the feeling meant; she was in love. She was in love wit-... no, she _loved_ Jaune Arc... Jaune Arc was her beloved...

His goofy attitude, his adorably awkward demeanor, his good and honest heart, his ruggedly handsome looks, his unyielding spirit... Neo loved it all, she loved everything about him, she couldn't get enough of him. Every time he would give that awkward smile and scratch the back of his head in that adorable way she felt her whole body flutter with pure happiness. Anytime he fought and got that hard look in his eyes she felt her insides go all warm with _lust_.

However, while she watched one of her beloved's training sessions with Pyrrha Nikos, Neo realized something her mind had previously ignored; her beloved was surrounded by foul _seductresses._ Pyrrha Nikos was the most obvious of them, it was painfully clear that she was interested in her knight, then came Ruby Rose, Neo could practically _see_ the hearts in her eyes every time she looked at him, after that was Weiss Schnee, someone her beloved had, for some reason, tried to court, and it seemed like she was finally starting to respond to his advances. Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Nora Valkyrie, Velvet Scarlatina, Coco Adel, Glynda Goodwitch, were all less of a threat, but she had seen the lustful glances Xiao Long, Goodwitch, and Adel had sent him, and the subtle, tentative looks Belladonna and Scarlatina had given him... she wasn't sure about Valkyrie, but she was still a female in close proximity of her beloved so she didn't want to take any chances...

Each and every one of these girls were dangerous, and all of them could spend more time with Jaune then she ever could while still working with Roman, but Neo wasn't scared, she would protect her beloved from their evil claws... no matter what...

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: DD, this is thanks to you, I didn't really think about an "origin" before you mentioned it–at least not in any detail–so I hope you enjoy this brain-fart of mine. (DD stands for Desperate Dreamer, not Darkwing Duck or Dunkin Donuts...)**


	6. Machina: I'm not really sure

**Y!Neo shot: Obsession is such a strong word...**

 **A/N: Peer pressure man...peer pressure.**

Some would look at Neo and say she had an obsession, an obsession with the blonde knight called Jaune Arc.

But she would be the first to disagree. It's not an obsession, nothing so crass. It's a fascination and a deep **love** obviously.

It's a fascination with his drive to succeed despite the odds, with his potential as a leader, with his deep reservoir of care and compassion for those around him _(_ _D_ _espite how undeserving they are!)._

It's also a love, a love of his flaxen hair, his vibrant eyes, his well toned body, and of course, the python that she was certain that man was packing, **her** man _(Can't wait to get it)_.

Which is why it is also a protection, protection from those **BITCHES** that try to garner her Jauney's affection. _(How dare those sluts!)_

She has to help him, help keep him from the tainting hands of them, have to keep him safe from those who don't deserve to talk to him, touch him, hold him, to even **look** at him.

Protect him by any means necessary until he realizes his love for her and finally falls into her arms, forever safe with her.

Obsession is such a strong word... but a strong word fits a strong feeling... right?

 **Author: Machina Super Monstrum**

 **A/N: I don't know what happened here. Drabbles man, puffs of thought. It'll be better for the next one.**


	7. Maxaro: Clothes

**Clothes**

 **Disclaimer: Still no.**

Fluffy.

That was how Neo felt at the moment, fluffy and comfortable. How could she not be when she was wearing her beloved's hoodie and jeans. Sure they were probably 7 sizes to big for her, but it felt so good that she couldn't care less. She was snuggled up her bed wearing nothing but the dark blue hoodie and worn pair of jeans she 'acquired' the night before, and she was determined to not take them off for the entire day... except for when she had to take bathroom brakes, she wouldn't want her beloved's clothes to become _that_ kind of _dirty_.

Her beloved's smell was all around her, cocooning her in his essence.

Then her scrolled pinged, and Neo's mood worsened immediately. There were only two things that could be on her scroll at this time; either Roman wanted to talk to her about a mission of 'critical importance' that she didn't care about in the slightest unless it involved her beloved, or it was something that _whore_ , Cinder Fall, wanted, which she was even less interested in.

Letting out a quiet but very deep sigh, she got off her bed and picked up her scroll. She skimmed the message quickly, not bothering with the details and just looking at the sender, the request, and the time she was wanted. Cinder Fall. _Talking._ Right now.

Whatever the whore's real intentions were, Neo just wanted to get it over with. She pulled up her pantlegs to the point were she could walk and took a hold of the waistline of the jeans so they wouldn't fall down to reveal her bareness, that was for Jaune's eyes only.

She stepped out from her, closing the door behind her, but then she remembered something she forgot. Turning and walking back into the room she quickly found what she was looking for; a small, teddy bear sized, plush replica of her beloved Jaune Arc, complete whit strands of his actual hair that she had collected from his shower. It was laying in the corner of the room on a pillow she had also taken from their room, next to it, hanging on the wall, was a collection of pictures of her beloved that she had taken. The photos ranged from him eating in cafeteria of the school, him fighting in his combat classes, to even him taking a shower. The last ones were the hardest by far to get, but they were also the most rewarding, just thinking about what she had seen with her own two eyes made Neo feel spikes of desire through her entire body.

Now with Plush-plush Jaune, as she had dubbed him, pressed against her chest Neo made her way down the corridors of the hideout, almost skipping along. While having to talk to the whore certainly worsened her mood, the simple _feeling_ of Jaune around her kept her spirit high.

The sight of the tiny psychopath happily trekking through the hideout in far too large clothes was certainly an odd sight to any henchmen looking in her particular direction, they had learned long ago not to look at her directly if they wanted to keep their lives, the first, and last, one to do so had been found hanging from the ceiling by razorwire, entire body flayed, eyeballs impaled with nails, and the words _**I will stay forever faithful to my beloved**_ carved into his exposed ribcage.

Neo was a very effective teacher.

Neo had closed her eyes as she wandered the well memorized path to Roman's room, the whore's staying area while they _tried_ to clean up her former room, imagining her beloved was walking right next to her, holding her hand and whispering sweet things into her ears...

"Umpff! Hey, watch where you're walking! Stupid mid-..."

With a soft **Pomf** Plush-plush Jaune fell from Neo's arms, and the henchman who she had just walked into instantly froze as he realized who it was he was yelling at. Neo just stared at her dropped Plush-plush Jaune for a moment before turning her gaze towards the cowering henchman.

"I-I'm so so-"

The hapless fool didn't get the chance to finish his sentence as the now absolutely _murderous_ girl slammed her hand straight _into_ his stomach. With a firm grip on the _bastard_ who had made her drop her beloved's replica's intestines, Neo pulled, painfully ripping them out of his body, while ignoring the panicked howling resounding in the corridors. The henchman fell to the floor and began trying to crawl away, his aura trying in vain to fix the gaping hole in his chest, but he was swiftly stopped by the bare foot slamming down into his back with bone-shattering force. Tears streamed down through his mask, and just before darkness claimed him, he could swear he heard a soft voice shakingly whisper into his ear;

" _You will pay..."_

XXXXX

Cinder Fall didn't care that Neo never showed up, because there was something found in the dining hall. A non-descriptive pile of mangled and mashed flesh. Upon closer inspection signs of Aura-healing could be found, and after some forensic work it was discovered that the victim was alive when he was crushed. No message, but everyone knew who the culprit was, and the only question on anyone's mind was what the poor fool had done.

Neo could be found in her room lovingly stroking Plush-plush Jaune for hours.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: As of posting this chapter Mine has 9982 views... that is INSANITY to me. Thank you all for reading this ficlet of ours, I can safely say that we love every single one of you f*cked up sickos... we're allowed to call you that since we're even more f*cked up!**

 **Listening to Mirai Nikki music is very fitting while writing this fic.**


	8. Maxaro: Jaune meets Neo

**Interaction**

 **Disclaimer: Machina and Loneliest can testify that the only thing I "own" is an unhealthy obsession involving Dragons...**

It was finally time, she was finally going to meet her beloved.

Neo had dreamed about this moment since the moment she laid eyes on Jaune Arc. Everything had been prepared perfectly. Team RWBY and team JNPR were all going into Vale to eat at a lavish restaurant called _The Desparate Dreamer_ (A name that made Neo's ears curl because of the **intentional** misspelling...) to celebrate the completion of their first year at Beacon. It just so happened Neo had gotten a reservation at the very same restaurant, just a two tables away in fact. Although those other vile _seductresses_ would also be there, Neo had a plan for dealing with them...

There were only two hours left until the Bullhead that carried her beloved would set off into the city of Vale. Which meant she had two hours to make herself look her best. While Neo certainly knew she was beautiful she wouldn't settle for anything less than perfection when meeting her beloved for the first time, an event that would only happen once. She _needed_ to look absolutely stunning, _needed_ to make his jaw hit the floor, _needed_ to make those _whores_ look like bloated cows in comparison to her!

She began with washing her entire body, vigorously, getting off every piece filth on her body. She cleaned every crevice, every hollow, and every inch of skin with the strongest kinds of soap she could get her hands on. She repeated this step four times.

Next up was her hair. She meticulously brushed and combed through every _micrometer_ of hair on her head, making sure every straw looked perfect. Then she braided it. While she wanted to look as beautiful as possible she still wanted to look unique and stand out among those other _seductresses,_ so she let her hair become a whirl of white, pink, and dark brown _._ She left just enough hair un-braided to keep the right part of her hair almost covering her eye.

One hour had passed when she got to the third step; makeup. With the most careful and steady of hands she put it on. Her skin became flawless, her eyes striking beyond compare, and her lips redder than blood.

Finally, there was only one more thing she needed to put on before she was ready. A flowing, dark brown, satin dress. A single strap going over her pale shoulder. Complete with light pink flower patterns adorning the entire right side. It had cost a fortune to obtain, but the look on her beloveds face when he saw her tonight would make it all worth it. Finishing of her outfit was a silver chain around her neck with a heart-shaped sapphire hanging from it.

Neo was ready to meet Jaune Arc.

XXX

Neo had been waiting at her table at _The Desparate Dreamer_ for 20 minutes when team RWBY and team JNPR showed up, and a satisfied grin spread across her features as her eyes hungerly roamed the form of her tuxedo-clad beloved. Then their eyes met, and her heart skipped a beat. The look in his eyes when he saw her made her heart want to leap out of her chest. His eyes held only stunned awe, and if her love for him could grow even stronger it would have made hearts flutter out from her body.

During the entire dinner she caught him sending glances towards her direction, every one of them making her blush a little. No one had ever made her blush before. She felt like she were in heaven.

But then, when team RWBY, team JNPR, and herself eventually left the restaurant, she got to feel like she had reached Utopia.

"Umm... hi. I'm Jaune Arc. I-I just wanted to say that you look breathtaking..." the blond knight awkwardly scratched the back of his head as he talked, "I'm sure you hear that a lot, but I just really wanted to say it... that's it, I have go. Bye."

Jaune Arc, her most beloved, spoke to her...

Neo cried with joy as Jaune Arc left with the rest of team JNPR and team RWBY, she continued to cry as she watched their Bullhead depart for Beacon. She didn't stop crying when she was drowning the waitress, who had given her beloved those filthy lustful glances every time she passed their table, in scalding water after breaking every bone in her legs.

She fell asleep that night with reddened cheeks and the biggest smile, clutching Plush-plush to her chest.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: While I love every single person that reads and reviews this story, you guys just _had_ to havethe chapter where they meet when I'm trying to write a Coco chapter! It was going to be awesome, but you wanted them meeting... just because of this I'm not going to write anything else today, I'mma gonna play Destiny instead! *drops mic and walks away* This is your fault, all of you!**


	9. Machina: Ruby

**IMPORTANT THINGY!** As of the next chapter the rating of this story _MIGHT_ be M rated... if you guys want it. I'm setting up a poll on my profile about changing the rating and adding lemons in the future. /Maxaro

Title: Let him come to me

 **A/N: Maxaro's methods, while effective just seem so crude, like a cudgel if you will, way to deal with Neo's opposition. I prefer a...lighter touch, like a scalpel.**

The red one... Ruby Rose... childish, impulsive, banking on her charm far too much... fragile... a simple obstacle to surmount in pursuit of her beloved Jaune.

Killing her is too heavy handed, they would notice, an investigation would occur, Jaune would be busy with revenge, nono, can't have that.

Hurting her, still too much, Jauney has such compassion for those around him, even if they are undeserving whores, he would not stand for one he thought his friend being harmed, he would lead the charge to find who did it. Even though he'd obviously forgive her in the end, she didn't want them to start like that.

But she can still be removed, Jaune would need comfort, fall right into her welcoming arms, yes, she must be removed, but not by Neo's hand...

Soooo fragile...

* * *

Ruby wandered from the cafeteria line, searching around for a spot to have her second breakfast, pancakes piled high with strawberries, whipped cream, and syrup. The others weren't here, never were for second breakfast, except Nora sometimes.

Instead, the scythe wielder opted for a seat out in the courtyard. It's a nice day after all, and a second breakfast as great as this should be enjoyed in the sunshine, right?

The morning sun had warmed the round stone table to a relatively comfortable degree and a light breeze wafting throughout the grounds really put the cherry on top of what was shaping to be rather pleasant morning...

" _Seems like a bit... much doesn't it?"_

A whisper of her voice tickles at her ear for just the briefest of moments, making her wheel towards it. Nothing but the gentle breeze and the chatter of a nearby group of students in that direction. One of them waves at her and she waves back, shaking her head with a little giggle.

" _A lot of sugar, going to put on more than a few pounds at this rate..."_

The whisper tickles at her other ear. She spins and stares at nothing but a stone wall. She sighs and turns back to face the front, only to come face to face with herself, bloated and flabby, but Ruby nonetheless.

" _Nothing wrong with a little weight is there? Right Ruby?"_

"Ahhhh!" She screams and throws the tray at the horrid mockery, watching it puff out as the tray passes through it, flakes floating down, flakes of... powdered sugar!

Her shaky breathing slowly steadies as she glances around, several groups pointing and whispering amongst themselves, several likely shrugging it off as just a quirky Ruby thing, but for others, the rumor mill's wheels begin to spin.

With an embarrassed blush, the cloaked girl pulls her hood up and trots off back to the dorm.

From atop a nearby tree, hidden from observers, Neo's smile only grows as her thoughts turn to the next interaction between the two...

* * *

Later, as the day wanes and the sunlight fades behind the horizon, Ruby relaxes on the roof of the dorm, doing routine maintenance for Crescent Rose. Maintenance is always so soothing, the smooth feel of the metal parts, the smell of fresh oil and wax, the satisfying click of the lever sliding into pla-

The lever isn't locking, not a problem, just have to disassemble again and find the obstruction.

The parts quickly lay strewn before her, cleaned, cleared and checked, but no obstruction, no reason it shouldn't have locked into place.

With a shrug, chalking it up to a small hitch, she reassembles the scythe rifle, once again locking the slide for a dry fi-

Hitched again...

With a huff, she tears it all apart, staring hard at the parts in question and still finding nothing wrong!

" _Can't get your weapon to work?"_

Her own voice once again echoes in her ear, head swiveling back and forth.

" _A wannabe Huntress that can't even work her weapon. No place for that."_

Almost in a blink, another Ruby stands before her, only this one garbed in business woman attire and holding a sheet of paper, a smile on her face as she stares down at the younger version.

" _There's always an office job, perfect for girls like you who can't cut it in the big world."_

"Who are you!?"

" _You of course."_

"Leave me alone!" With a swing, she cuts through the older version of herself with the incomplete scythe, the figure slashed and dissipating into papers that flutter in the wisps of wind, each one emblazoned in bold across them with the words, "Secretary Rose."

Neo sits on the opposite ledge, wrapped in her illusions, smiling all the harder at the visibly shaken girl.

 _'So fragile...'_

* * *

On and on, from days into weeks, weeks into months, constantly harrowed by the degrading visions, each poking at some new aspect in stronger and more effective ways: Her schoolwork, her appearance, her weapons, her leadership, her immaturity.

It went on and on, Ruby, herself beginning to believe it more and more, but never able to tell the others what was happening, what she saw, what she felt, that would only prove the voices right about her weakness!

She ate less and less, wore longer clothes to hide her body, never went out other than to class, and even then she was late more often than not.

Her teammates tried to help, their faces twisted into mocking sneers and pitying looks for the poor, incapable girl, but she always waved them off saying she just wasn't feeling well.

Months, weeks, days, hours, minutes, seconds, no respite from the whisperings, the voices, the visions, the failure!

* * *

Tears stream down, falling onto the paper as she penned out the shaky words, the spots of wetness growing as it went on and on, til finally she put the pen down, wanting to throw the paper aside as even her words weren't strong enough!

She turned to the single piece of knotted rope hanging from the post in the ceiling, stepping onto the stepstool as her head went through the loop, the voices rising in volume and chorus.

" _Do it."  
_

" **Do it."**

"Do it."

" _ **DO IT!"**_

Fresh tears flow down her cheeks as she kicks the step stool from beneath her feet, feeling the drop, the crack and the sudden cutoff of air, her vision blurring fast but the tears never stopping.

Just before she fades completely into the void, an icy giggle echoes through the room and a small, female figure coalesces in front of her, a wide grin on her face as she watches the life leave Ruby's eyes, waving one hand slowly.

And in that one final moment, Ruby realized that she truly had made a mistake...

* * *

Everyone was devastated by the news, none more than Yang, who still hadn't been back to the school after 3 days, though some said they saw her drunkenly stumbling through Vale, while Blake and Weiss tried to both find her and figure out how it happened.

Jaune blamed himself for not noticing the signs, for failing a fellow team leader and close friend. Team WBY and JNPR had been given a mourning leave off class for the week, Ozpin knowing how close the two teams had been.

The leader of JNPR leaned against the wall on his bed, still rattling it around in his head when the door clicks, opening slowly to reveal his partner and friend Pyrrha, the somber expression on his face mirrored on hers.

"Jaune..."

"I know..."

She closes the door, sitting down on the bed next to him, a hand on his shoulder and a look of concern on her face.

His body sags and he lurches towards her, burying his face in her shoulders as the hot tears sting at his eyes.

Her surprise lasts only a second before she wraps both arms around him, squeezing him tightly against her as her own tears form and fall into his flaxen hair.

From outside their dorm's window, Neo's face falls to a scowl as she watches the tender display. Clearly, another obstacle needs to be removed...

 **Author: Machina Super Monstrum**

 **A/N: Bam. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly my dear readers.**

 **Editor's notes: This is all Machina's work, me and Loneliest are innocent. Any pitchforks and/or torches should be aimed at him, not us. We clear on that?**


	10. Loneliest: Weiss

_I don't know if I'm alive,  
But I sure as fuck know who's dead,  
And I feel it all the time._

When I see you on the street,  
You never even notice me but,  
I know that you are mine.

All mine.

\- Stalker's Rage, by Cancerslug

It was time to get rid of one of the biggest threats to Jaune's heart, Weiss Schnee. She was cold hearted, Neo knew. Pun completely intended. She covered her mouth as she daintily giggled. If she allowed someone like that to enter into Jaune's life as a romantic interest, then he would surely face heartbreak. _**No one but her was allowed to break his heart.**_

Despite herself, she knew that doing anything too horrible to Weiss would only make her beloved fall victim to sadness, and she couldn't afford to let that happen. Eventually, he would start blaming himself for all the _unfortunate little accidents_ that are happening to his friends, it was inevitable. He would start seeing the pattern sooner or later, and he would realize the most obvious thing. Or at least, the most obvious thing _to him._ And that's that it would be all his fault.

That thought nearly broke Neo's heart, mainly because it absolutely wasn't his fault. It was all the fault of the girls who were hanging around him, constantly attempting to whore themselves out to him. Of course! It was all their faults, and Neo wanted to reassure him of that! To whisper in his ear that he should never blame himself for what they brought onto themselves!

So she wasn't going to kill the heiress, no. She was going to take her away. Jaune would get over it eventually she was sure, they all would. And then the sweet, bitchy heiress would be out of their lives, and more importantly, out of Jaune's. She felt giddy as she watched Weiss walk out of the store below, all alone, not even aware of what was going to happen next! It was a special kind of feeling to think that. It made Neo's heart beat frantically, excitedly, ready for something new. A new experience other than just killing or maiming… it was calling out for prolonged neglect, mental degradation, all sorts of other delicious, horrible things!

And so, as soon as Weiss passed by an empty, dark alley, she snatched her. A rag doused in chloroform over her mouth. Oh, her pointless struggles sent tingles up Neo's neck! Oh, how wonderful it felt to feel her body go limp, and helpless in her arms! Neo looked at the peaceful look on her face, and she couldn't help but smile. She caressed Weiss' cheek, and felt the feeling of lust inside her soul. She was so beautiful. She understood why Jaune was so interested in her, but she couldn't let it happen. She backed away deeper into the alley, and started laughing shrilly, but gleefully.

Neo felt her pulse quicken when Weiss started moving. "Wha-... w-where am I?" She struggled against her restraints, and her gentle breathing turned to frantic gasps of fear as she started to realize the situation completely. She screamed, her classically trained voice was music to Neo's ears. "N-no, please! I can pay you! Any amount you want, my father can pay you!" Neo remained quiet, listening to her pleas that were no doubt made worse by her blindfold, and the fact that she couldn't hear anyone. For all she knew she was alone in a dark place with no one to help her. No one to hear her. Neo fed off of the fear. It was amazingly pleasurable to hear, to see… to _experience._

Neo made her way silently over to her and raised her hand, giving her a hard _**SMACK!**_ Weiss yelped sharply and loudly, a broken sob escaping from her chest. Neo leaned down and whispered into her ear.

One simple sentence that sent a surge of fear throughout Weiss' entire being.

 _"You should have backed off, but you didn't, and now you're_ _ **mine**_ _…"_

 **AN: The Loneliest Of All**

Author's Notes: I was going to write something else, but then this happened. I know Max will never forgive me, and Machina probably just won't care. But hey, she's my waifu too! Obviously. Thanks again everyone for reading, and I bid welcome to our new fic buddies. Whoever they are. Max hasn't told me yet. (Douche.)

 **Editor's notes: Of course I didn't tell you, where is the fun in that? But now I need to change the summary for this story... again...*sigh* (The new authors will be listed in my next chapter, the Coco one you all made me stop writing!)**


	11. Maxaro: Coco

**Backfire**

 **Disclaimer: Nope.**

 ** _Important notice!_ This is not going to be a normal Mine chapter, it's going to be less Neo x Jaune centric than the previous ones and focus more on humor than horror. Don't worry, Neo's still gonna be the psychotic girl that you seem to like so much, but it's more humorous than normal. It's also not going to be from Neo's POV and it _might_ have a sequel.**

 **XXX**

Coco Adel was known for a number of things among her peers at Beacon, but what she knew was the most _famous_ of her traits was her love for clothes and shopping. So much so that sometimes it was difficult for her to get dates because everyone thought they would just get roped into a shopping-trip, which wasn't true... sometimes...

But her current date was not like that at all. Jaune Arc, the adorkable knight of Beacon. Coco had had her eyes on Jaune ever since she heard about him from her teammate, Velvet Scarlatina, and when she met him in person for the first time she knew she wanted him. One amazingly awkward 'You wanna go out sometime?' in front of team RWBY and JNPR later, complete with an adorably spluttering knight, a silently fuming heiress, an unmistakably _pissed_ spartan, and a shamelessly laughing brawler, she found herself at a café next to the _Uhh-I-Can-Explain_ (A name Coco was never able to finish without cracking up, whoever named the building deserved an award in her book.) shopping mall in Vale with one Jaune Arc.

While other girls might have found Jaune's almost childlike innocence off-putting, Coco found it incredibly refreshing. Most of the people she had gone out with in the past had been shameless scumbags in the end, only going on dates with her because they for some reason thought she would be an easy lay. Jaune was nothing like that, she hadn't even once caught his eyes moving towards someplace perverted. And in her mind, his cuteness mixed perfectly with one of his other major positives;

 _'Jaune Arc, you are one handsome guy...'_

For once it was Coco who had to keep herself from letting her eyes wander, sure she checked him out once in a while, but she kept it to admiring his arms or shoulders, or his eyes... those endless pools of cobalt... Coco had never understood how you could get lost in someones eyes before she met Jaune, but know she got it, she understood it fully, and she was fairly certain it was impossible _not_ to get lost in those oceans he called eyes.

"So... uh, are we going to go shopping or what, I don't mind, I've gotten so used to it with my sisters that I actually kinda like it..." the blonde knight awkwardly scratched the back of his head, something she was starting to realize was a nervous habit of his.

Coco giggled and let her cheek rest on her propped up arm, "My o my, you just keep getting better and better. At this rate I'll never let you slip away." She gave a coy smirk and giggled once again when her blonde date started spluttering.

She wasn't lying about that last part, she knew how popular the oblivious knight actually was among the ladies of Beacon, and she knew she had to be firm to stake her _claim_ upon him, otherwise some other broad would just try to snatch him right out of her arms...

Her thoughts ground to a halt that. She had no idea when had started becoming so possessive of the knight, they had known each other for less than a week after all, but as soon as she looked towards him again and saw that goofy smile he always seemed to wear coupled with those eyes of his, she stopped caring.

 _'From this point onward that yummy butt of yours is mine, Jaune Arc'_

She stifled yet another giggle and stood of from their table, reaching out her hand for Jaune to take. "Let's go then, time to do some shopping, hot stuff."

Jaune was blushing as he took her hand, letting himself get pulled up from his seat. Coco kept her grip in his hand for only a second before letting go to wrap her arms around his left, conveniently pushing her chest against him. She was smiling ear to ear as she steered the now _furiously_ blushing knight towards the nearest clothing store with a sale going on; a place called _Cynicidyllic._

She never noticed the small, brown, pink, and white haired girl following them into the store. She never noticed the truly _da_ _e_ _monic_ look in her heterochromatic eyes as she looked at her either. The only thing Coco noticed was the strong smell of the chloroform covered rag that was shoved against her face.

XXX

Coco awoke to complete darkness. Her head felt like it had been hit by a truck and her throat was dryer than the Vacuo desert. Something was covering her eyes, blocking all light. She tried screaming for help, but quickly realized the futility in the action because of the foul-tasting rag shoved into her mouth. She was lying on her side, her arms bound behind her back, her feet bound together against her thighs, and her thighs bound with a rope around her neck, forcing her into a pseudo-fetal position. The rapid beating of her heart and her own ragged breathing were the only sounds that could be heard.

 _'Jaune... please save me!'_

Tears streamed down her face as she thought of the blond knight, while praying and begging to every deity she knew for him to find her. She was beyond terrified, she couldn't move, she couldn't scream for help, she couldn't see, and she had no way of stopping whoever did this to her. Not even aura-enhanced strength was enough to break through her bonds. She was trapped.

XXX

How much time had passed was unknown to her, put finally she heard a sound.

 **Clink...**

It was a sound she was very familiar with; a bullet casing hitting something stone. Not a minute later she heard another noise; a very faint soft chuckle, but I sounded _wrong_ somehow, almost like it was distorted.

" _Never touch what is mine..."_

Coco let out a muffled scream as she felt something brush against her ear. A heavy **Clang** echoed around wherever she and this new person were. Then the true terror began.

Something cold and sharp was jabbed into her neck through her shirt, just deep enough to pierce the skin. The object was then slowly pulled down, leaving a long red trail down her back, cutting through both her shirt and the clasp of her bra. She knew screaming was useless and she would never give the sick freak who was doing this to her the satisfaction of hearing her. So she just shouldered through the pain.

She could hear the clinking of bullet casings again, before something new was pressed against her upper back, almost at the shoulder. This object was just as cold but not nearly as sharp. The object sat firmly against her back for a moment until it was shoved right in between her ribs.

The pain was excruciating, but Coco just bit _hard_ into the rag in her mouth.

 _'I will not scream. I won't give in. Jaune is coming, I just have to hold out for him.'_

Another sharp burst of pain racked through her back, coming from just right of the first one. Coco Adel steeled herself and just focused on Jaune Arc's face in her mind's eye.

XXX

Coco heard the cocking of a shotgun and she thought the end had come. Her mind was actually quite calm, she had long since become numb to most of the pain lacing all throughout her body. She thought about her team, about all the things they did together during her stay at Beacon, but when she felt the barrel of the gun press against her temple, her mind became focused on a single thought;

 _'He came. My brave knight came to save me...'_

Not even a second later the sound of a door being smashed in met her ears and what could only be the voice of an angel came forth.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU MONSTER!"

 _'You came for me Jaune...'_

Tears streamed from Coco's eyes as she finally passed out, but these where not tears of sadness or fear, these were tears of joy.

XXX

It had taken Jaune two hours to find Coco. He had searched everywhere for her and finally figured out where the place she was being held at was after he found her dropped scroll and used it to track her location to a nearby abandoned fish-packing plant.

Coco Adel was laying in a pool of her own blood with bullets shoved into the hollow between every single one of the ribs in her back. There were 80 bullets in total. She was alive, barley. Her aura had tried its best to stop the bleeding, and had Jaune not come sooner the walls would have also been painted with her brain.

He had kicked in the doors of the fish-packing plant and come in with his sword and shield ready. As soon as he saw Coco laying with a shotgun to her temple he lost it and immediately charged the person holding the weapon like a crazed Boarbatusk. It was too dark for him to make out anything than the outline of the assailant, but it didn't really matter as the person fled as soon as he came anywhere near them.

As Jaune carefully cradled Coco in his arms, though, he could swear he heard someone softly whisper into his ear;

" _Beloved, why...?"_

But he quickly shook it off as the emergency Bullhead he had called for earlier arrived.

XXX

"S...y C... I. .o .orr."

When Coco woke up a second time it was to muffled voice right next to her, she couldn't quite make out what they were saying, something she attributed to her just having woken up, but they sounded incredibly saddened. She let out a soft murmur and tried to open her eyes, only to be met with the brightness of miniature sun above her. That's when she started to take in her situation; she was no longer bound and there was nothing covering her mouth or eyes. Her entire back felt like it had been stung by a Deathstalker, repeatedly.

She was alive. She was alive and not bound up somewhere with that _monster_...

That's when she smelled that sweet smell, the smell that was unique to only one person. Grassy meadows mixed with pine. She turned her head and was met with the scruffy blonde hair of the only person she wanted to see at the moment.

Tears welled up in her eyes once again and she ignored the pain in her back to reach over and let a hand run through the blonde mess. Two endless cobalt pools rose up and met her.

"Jaune..."

"Coco... you're awak-..."

She didn't let him finish as she pushed his head to hers and gave him a soft kiss. It lasted only for a moment but she tried to convey all her feelings through it. All of her gratitude, her joy, her relief, but most importantly; her love. Coco Adel _knew_ she was in love with Jaune Arc, her literal knight in shining armor, and she wanted him to feel every bit of that love. Jaune Arc was goofy, silly, handsome, brave, nice to a fault, and her savior.

When she looked at her knight's face she was met with a look of absolute shock, but deep in his eyes she could see endless happiness too. Coco let out a soft giggle and kissed him again, and this time Jaune kissed her back.

XXX

No daemon in all of purgatory could match the killing intent coming from one Neopolitan's room in Roman Torchwick's secret lair. There was a trail of blood leading up to the door, and next to it laid a pile of mutilated bodies, all of which looked like they had been torn apart by some wild animal...

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **Author's notes: Firstly I'd like to say that I'm extremely happy with how this turned out, secondly I'd like to say that this is WAY longer than what I had planned to write, and thirdly; I will probably write a sequel to this chapter where the _real_ humor comes in, but only if guys/girls/whatever want it.**

 **20000 views... 100 follows... 79 favorites... Atarka riding on top of the Hivemind that's a lot of awesome!**

 **We also have a new writer among out little psychopathic family, everyone give a warm welcome to the first of our audition "winners"; ManusMachina! Treat him nicely or I'll punch every single one you in the right tit! Maxaro out! *mic drop***


	12. Maxaro: Coco part 2

**Backfire part Deux: The return of Neo's revenge—The remembrance of revengence! REBORN REBIRTH!**

 _ **Important notice!**_ **Leave your sanity at the door and suspend your disbelief to the highest regard!** **Fluff shall be fluffed and all known laws of physics and probability shall be annihilated, so strap yourselves in and prepare your buttholes, shit's about to get silly!**

The smugest of smiles was adorning Coco Adel's face as she walk- nay, _skipped_ along through the gardens of Beacon. For once, everything in her life felt absolutely fantastic. Sure, her grades could be better, she could also have a better grip on her personal economy, and her back could _not_ be horrifically scarred, along with her psyche, after being kidnapped, tortured, and almost killed by some f*cked up psychopath with access to custom-made, 20-millimeter dust-shells that apparently caused scarring that was un-healable even with the help of aura...

But none of that mattered thanks to owner of the arm she was currently pressing her chest into. Her personal knight in shining armor;

Jaune Arc.

It had been seven days since Coco and Jaune had officially become a couple, and Coco had never felt happier. He was the sweetest, most caring, and most handsome guy she had ever met. She loved the way he would blush and scratch the back of his head whenever he mentioned how good he thought she looked, and she felt as if her heart skipped a beat every time he gave her what she called _The Look_ ; he would look deep into her eyes with those magnificent sapphires of his, and each and every time he did it he ended up with an awed look on his face that would always fade into a brilliant smile. It was as if he was looking inside her, at her very _soul_ , and what he saw just made him happy. Coco had _never_ had anyone look at her in such a way, looking at _her_ instead of her body, and it made her feel truly special in a way she had never experienced before.

While some people, only going by her appearance and love for designer clothing, might think that Coco was a vain person, but she was far from it. Slightly spoiled and somewhat petty, yes, but not vain. However, when she was with Jaune she felt like the queen of the world. Ever since they started dating, Coco hadn't even seen him _look_ at another girl in any sort of perverse way, and that made her feel treasured beyond compare. She was careful, though, to not abuse this " _power"_ she held over him, she knew _she_ would be the one who's heart would be broken the hardest if they broke up because of it.

Coco had come to terms with no longer being _in_ love with Jaune, she actually _loved_ him. Some of that love might come from the fact that he saved her, but she didn't care in the end. She loved her knight, and nothing was going to change that...

Coco's grin widened as one of the petty reason she loved Jaune Arc so much reared its head; the irate heiress known as Weiss Schnee.

 _'Oh Jaune, if you knew how many girls in this school were pining for you...'_

Weiss was one of the numerous people who were miffed about Coco taking Jaune off the market. While most of them tried hopelessly to hide their agitation, Coco still felt the scorn positively _burning_ into her everywhere she went... and honestly, she thought it felt great.

Weiss Schnee, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long were just a few of the girls that she knew wanted her dead. Their jealousy only managed to inflate her ego all the more, and only added fuel to the flame of love she held for Jaune.

Was this petty? Absolutely.

Did this contradict with her being less vain than most people thought? Completely.

Shouldn't all this hate actually harm her already damaged psyche after all the trauma she had gone through recently instead of making her feel better? Totally.

Did Coco give a f*ck about any of that? None what-so-f*cking-ever!

Coco Adel loved Jaune Arc, and she was 100% content with just pressing herself closer to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek, and fully ignoring it.

As they say after all; ignorance is bliss...

XXX **(The fluff has been fluffed! Stupidity-thrusters: ACTIVATE!)**

"You now what I just hate?"

"Umm... no...?"

"Anvils."

"You hate... anvils?"

"Yup."

"Okay... is there a reason for this hatred?"

"Not really, I just can't stand them."

"..."

Jaune stared down at his girlfriend's scrunched up, contemplative face on his lap. He had no response ready for this kind of conversation.

They were lounging on one of the big, comfy sofas in the school common-room, Jaune sitting up next to the armrest, while Coco was sprawled out over the rest of the sofa, her head on his lap.

"Like, I know about the practical applications for anvils throughout history, but I still hate them. I feel the same about catapults."

Jaune let his head sag, chuckled, and lightly flicked her nose. "You know you're really weird, right?"

Coco opened one of her previously closed eyes and giggled. "Yeah, but would you like me so much if I wasn't?"

"Touché."

They shared another laugh before falling into a comfortable silence, happy just being together.

Up in the rafters above, a pair of heterochromatic eyes narrowed, and a disturbingly melodious laughter rung out.

XXX

Coco had no idea what to do with the large white X on the ground in front of her. She had just gotten a note from Velvet saying she wanted to meet up at this very place.

 _'Maybe she just wanted to meet at a_ really _specific place...'_ she thought to herself as she stood directly on the X.

For few moments nothing happened and Coco started getting impatient, but then she felt something **Whoosh** right behind her back, making her turn around... there was nothing there. She turned back to her original position and started to impatiently tapping her foot.

"Oh. Crap."

 **Crash**

"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Cra-"

 **Crash**

A mechanic voice sounded around the area, followed by the sound of something very heavy hitting the ground, followed once again by the mechanic voice, but this time it sounded like it was falling, ending with the sound of something smash through the floor right behind were Coco stood.

When Coco turned around this time she found two surprisingly detailed and clean holes, one clearly of an anvil, and the other of a short girl with long hair and a scroll in her hand.

Coco quickly left the area.

XXX

Coco looked at the giant catapult in front of her, her mind completely blank after reading the sign sitting on one of the legs.

" _Sit in the basket and win a free giftcard to the store of your choice!"_

The catapult was overlooking the Emerald Forest, obviously meant to fire whatever was in the basket far over the horizon.

Instead of sitting in the basket, Coco just went up to the lever that was stopping the catapult from firing, kicked it, and enjoyed the show.

The massive catapult arm flung forward and something flew out of it, something brown, pink, and white, followed by what sounded like a very unique scream. ***insert Goofy-yell***

"How was that _not_ obvious?" Coco asked to no one in particular. What she didn't state out loud was that she had been standing on the cliff for almost an hour contemplating if the message she had gotten on her scroll was actually true; _"Congratulations, you are the 1.000.000 user to visit_ **-insert url-** _and all you have to do to claim your prize is to climb into the basket of the catapult overlooking the Emerald Forest and take this quick survey! Do this I you'll win a writing course on pacing by the one and only Dreamian Desparatus AND a giftcard to the store of your choice!"_

XXX

When Neo returned to the hideout that night she was exceeding such a fearsome aura that some of the henchmen immediately shat themselves. She was also dragging the corpse of a massive Deathstalker behind her, that helped too.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **Author's notes: I need you guys/girls/whatever's help. Me and Loneliest, or Salter which his my name for him, need a ship name. We're totally doing all the buttsecks, so a good ship name is needed. Machina came up with 'Moose trax', so if you can come up with a better one please leave a review or send me a PM! Maxaro out! *mic drop***

 **Machina note:** **Moose Trax because of their love for Monster Hunter, the climates of their locals and their real names smushed together on the backend.**


	13. Shadowyman: Yang

**Arts and Crafts**

* * *

Neo had never smiled so widely before. As she stared and marveled at her creation she couldn't even fathom the last time she had such giddy, kiddy joy pump through her veins. It surpassed even her time with Jaune from afar, the times where she would watch him through shaded windows and hidden in the trees, from ventilation shafts and abandoned rooms.

It was perfect, simply perfect. A perfect expression of the limitless love she had for Jaune Arc. The likeness to him was striking. From the top of the body's head down to its toes it matched Jaune's physique almost seamlessly. It took hours, practically the whole night, to prepare her masterpiece. But it was almost finished, shining underneath the dim lights of Beacon's forge and ready for the last touch.

As she stared longingly at her work she noticed the tiniest of twitches, the faintest of movement from its left hand. Her smile threatened to rip her face apart now. Through the silence of the night she could hear her statue gargle and wheeze. With every breath Neo knew the statue was nearing the finale, the zenith of its purpose. How she savored it. To know the bitch underneath was near death's door was euphoric in and of itself. She reached up and pulled herself up to listen closer. The wheezes were slow and pained. A silent sigh of joy left her. It delighted her so.

But as she listened the rage began to return once again. Just knowing that Yang Xiao Long, the same monstrous whore who this very morning plagued her beloved's brain with her lustful gazes and abominable attitude, was still alive disgusted her to no end. The image was still burned into her mind like a caustic wound. Today as she continued her daily ritual of watching over her beloved Jaune in class from her steel perch above him she realized just how talented he truly was. Bored with the drabble spewing from his professor he was blatantly showing off his artistic brilliance to her. The way his pencil danced across his white paper canvas brought chills down her spine as she watched. She was sure he was drawing her, after all the figure was slim and feminine.

But as he moved his arm a horrible revelation struck her. Jaune, her one true love, drew Yang. And it wasn't even some kind of stick figure either, no it was complete with her long hair, her mammoth chest, and the slut clothing she wore on a daily basis.

It sickened her to her core and it only worsened when Yang saw it. She had watched from her usual tree as Team RWBY and Team JNPR had lunch and crushed her binoculars in fury as she watched Yang hugged him. Hugged him! Smothering him with her disgusting udders and threatening to not only steal him away but perhaps one day kill him through suffocation!

That would not stand, not when Neo still breathed. So she planned and planned. By nightfall she knew exactly what to do. Jaune may have veered off course in drawing her, horribly influenced in fact, but her heart and mind would never falter. She knew every perfect inch of his body, every perfect tan line and hair follicle. Recapturing his image in art would be simple, but getting the materials would take time.

And so she ran off right as Vale began to sleep. Roman and Cinder tried to contain her for some later job that night but she would not be denied. They had guards sure, but they couldn't exactly follow orders with their skulls broken right? By the third skull crack Roman's men had dispersed, leaving her free to finish her plan.

Neo ran across Vale on the biggest stealing spree in her life. She jumped from jewelry store to jewelry store, taking every piece of gold she could find. Necklaces, earrings, rings, and other accessories were stuffed into her satchel. By the time she finished with her fifth store the police had already began sniffing her trail. By the seventh store she was also picking wedding rings off of the first dispatch officers. By the eleventh store she was done with her spree. She headed towards Beacon, leaving behind a trail of glass, fire, and a third of the Vale police force dead in her wake.

Breaking into the forge was easy, melting the gold was easier, but the hard part now came. She knew where Jaune slept of course and that meant Team RWBY was nearby as well. Eventually she found the dorm. She shut the door with nary a squeak and began to commence the penultimate step of creating her masterpiece.

The incessant snoring of the red haired runt suitably masked the sound of footsteps. The white haired princess was out like a log. And the Faunus in disguise was nowhere to be found. No matter, she would be quick. With chloroform in hand she smothered the blonde as she slept. The bitch struggled for sure but she succumbed shortly thereafter. They always do.

It was so tempting to kill her then and there. One tiny gash across the neck would have done it but she had bigger, better plans. She stuffed the bed and covers to make a suitable substitute for Yang's body and began dragging the girl over to the forge, making damn sure to drag her by her ugly hair.

A gag was placed to keep her muffled but that was the only luxury Neo had given Yang. Aura nullifying handcuffs that she took from a dead officer would ensure she wouldn't cause any trouble. To make a perfect statue she needed Yang still. The steel wall suited nicely. She placed the young huntress against it and that was when the steel spikes came out. The first one stuck her right hand nicely against the wall, but of course it awoke her. The second one was a bit trickier to hammer in.

Yang's muffled screams never stopped and she let every second soak in. She had started with the hair first. Just by closing her eyes she could imagine Jaune's luscious hair, like perfectly spun threads of gold. She could run her hands through them all day if he let her. But as she gazed upon Yang's hair she saw nothing but trash. Waste. Filth. No matter, she had scissors and her memories.

Oh how beautiful her screams were! After slamming Yang's head against the wall enough times to calm her down she began the transformation. With every snip the huntress could only beg and plead for her to stop. Neo's smile only widened with every muffled scream until eventually Yang could only watch in sheer tearful horror as her hair fell to pieces around her. She was so proud of her work as she was dazzled by her handiwork. Yang's once monstrous tuft hair was now almost identical to Jaune's.

Hot tears streaked down Yang's face as terror and horror struck her but Neo had only begun the transformation. Next came those nasty fat laden udders atop her breasts. Jaune was a man's man, a perfect example of muscular and fit masculinity. The only breasts in his life should be Neo's and she would've let him motorboat hers until the end of time.

She reached into her bag of tools and took out a sharp combat knife, another little gift an officer so graciously left out in the open for her. This time Yang's squirming was becoming an issue. Neo's first cut almost scarred the rest of Yang's torso and she would be damned if she messed up her gift. More chloroform was needed.

Minutes later and there was enough gore on and around Neo to fill a bucket. Tossing the flabs of fat and vanity away she began to work on the other parts. The face had to be rebuilt almost entirely, the teeth filed and rearranged, the nails redone, the fingers refitted with Jaune's own prints, the feet flattened more, the butt's fat shaved off more; it would take a while.

She even brought along an extra set of Jaune's clothes, his fabled hoodie and jeans. Neo had taken an extra long whiff of his essence and aroma before she begrudgingly undressed Yang and put it on her. It didn't really fit at first, given Yang's generous lower body. But that was addressed easily; she brought her hacksaw after all.

But with the visage of Jaune guiding her Neo had found the speed and strength to do it all. The last step was all that was left. The gold was already melted, she had her tools, and her gloves were strapped on.

And after hours of work she had finally finished her gift. Her golden statue of Jaune was complete. Special care was taken to not drip gold onto his hair and it still sat on the head perfectly soft and voluminous. The cooling took the longest but the forge was fitted with fast coolant systems for weapon forging, refitting them for a statue was simple.

Now she had to place it where Jaune could marvel at her work. But where? His room? Too cramped. Just moving the statue in there would no doubt wake them up, and she was not physically or mentally prepared to meet him in such a place, though her loins coiled and dripped with honey at the thought of it. The cafeteria? No, it would give off the wrong message. The gardens? No! The birds would reach it first along with other foul fowl and deface it with defecation.

Then, as the dawn's first rays peered through the windows, it struck her.

* * *

Flattery and confusion were the first emotions that ran through Jaune's mind as he looked at the statue of himself placed in the middle of Beacon's huntsman statue. When asked whether it was a prank or a commissioned art piece he could only shrug in wonder and disbelief. A part of him felt awkward and a little bit silly at the idea of someone making a statue of him, with actual hair no less. But another part of him felt touched and happy that someone took the time to make it.

"Is that, actual gold?" Ren asked as he tapped the statue's leg. "How did they even get a mold of your body?"

"I don't know." By now the crowd was getting restless and vocal about the statue. Bouts of jealousy and confusion arose through it. Even Nora was getting more rambunctious than usual, jumping around and touching the statue all over. Pyrrha was much more reserved with her reactions, but even she couldn't help but prod at the gold.

Missing from the crowd was one certain team. Down one member, each girl ran throughout the campus incessantly and hurriedly. As they passed by the courtyard and crowds they didn't even stop to ponder the origins of Jaune's new found popularity or his statue.

In a way it meant they never found what they had lost either.

* * *

 **Author: Shadowyman**

 _Authors Notes: Born from two nights of imagining a singularly strange scenario. Truth be told I'm surprised I haven't read about said scenario yet. You people are slacking._

 **Editor's notes: What is this? A new face? Yes indeed, loyal readers, it's the newest member of our little cavalcade of crazy: Shadowyman! Just like with ManusMachina, I'll punch each and everyone of you all if you don't treat him nicely, but this time we're evolving. Now I shall punch you in the left tit!**

 **I have also come to a decision about the auditions. This fic will have 10 writers at maximum, and there are at the moment 4 open slots left. Since I can totally see that you're scratching your heads trying to figure the math out I'll tell you that there is one more new writer with us, but I'm not going to reveal who it is just yet because of private reasons. I'm awaiting 2 "demos" at the moment so the slots are closing quickly. Maxaro out! *mic drop***


	14. regent septimus: Velvet

Neo was having a _bad_ day. Not as in one of your atypical bad hair days or anything of the like. No, this was much more of a 'Neo' problem you see. Smitten badly with the awkwardness that was Jaune Arc as she was, naturally she came to notice more and more of his embarrassing procedures in meeting and greeting people; both new and old.

So when Neo—in one of her hidden hiding spots as per usual—came across an especially gut-wrenching sight of her adorkable knight falling into an unnaturally compromising position with one of the common whores that so enjoy hanging off of him like filth on the finest boots. It just shouldn't happen; he needed the intricate luxury of herself to complete him, not one of those filthy harlots playing hero. It practically made her sick to think they even breathed the same air as him...

Anyway, from the vents above, she sat, biting her lip so fiercely that she drew blood. She could not tolerate her knight being played by people like these, and least of all, the deplorable existence of-of... this..!

"I-I'm so sorry..!" Her beloved stuttered as he struggled to remove himself from the mess of limbs, the look on his face bringing butterflies to her stomach as she remembered just how adorable he was, how precious he was...

"It's fine Jaune," the harlot laughed in good nature, though she should have been grovelling at his feet—and her feet by extension—for thinking they could touch or even look at what was hers. "It was an accident and they happen, to you even moreso." The slut laughed even more at her playful jab but Neo could only see red...

That girl just slandered her beloved and then even had the gall to laugh about it... LAUGH, at her beloved Arc knight!

Neo could feel the tears running down her cheeks as she watched on, blood pooling in her mouth and trailing down her fingers as her nails pierced her own hands. But this was ignored. She instead gave her attention to the sight of the two laughing with one another as the two-cent whore grabbed his hand and helped him up!

As they walked off in pleasant conversation, Neo only had her violent thoughts to occupy her, thoughts that had gone past awry and just straight to sadistic fury, thoughts of what unmentionable things she could do to this girl for touching the hand she would hold. The body she would caress. The muscle she knew she would follow lower and lower until she...

No! Bad Neo! Now was not the time for fantasies. No, now was the time for action. To prove ground and make sure such horrific atrocities would never be again...

* * *

"Yatsu! Don't worry about it, I can carry a few bags on my own," Velvet smiled to the caring giant fondly, "I'll be back around eight." She called, returning the farewells of her team and making way for the airship down to Vale, her footfall soft but almost springing with every step; fitting to the stereotype of her Faunus traits in an uncanny manner.

The reason she was heading into town in such an excited manner, however, was because Jaune's birthday was coming up in a few days. Naturally, this would be the day in which many of his friends would treat him with their various gifts; something she knew that the many female interests he unknowingly had would try to take advantage of in order to one up one another.

She giggled happily to herself as she skipped into the waiting docks for the airship, occupied only by herself and another person, someone already sitting on a bench in a large coat and hat. The bunny Faunus considered what she could possibly do to triumph over the others in the battle of affections.

She knew he was a big fan of the X-Ray and Vav comics; perhaps she could look into the special edition volume she knew was sold at Tukson's Book Trade. She knew she'd be able to get it for cheap if she acted quick since everything was going dirt cheap ever since the owner just up and vanished.

He was also a fan of dancing, if his routine back at the dance was anything to go by. A smile on his face and a flourish in every movement. Perhaps there was something she could _consider,_ taking him out dancing on the eve of day of his birth... it sounded so romantic and memorable.

The girl smiled with a tint of red on her cheeks. Who's to say she couldn't just do it all?

 **TAP TAP**

"Hm?" she looked aside, and the last thing she saw was a mix of pink, white and brown before the world became dark.

* * *

"Mmph...?" Brown, innocent eyes fluttered open, but her voice was nowhere to be found.

It took all of an instant for the waking beauty to recall her last moments at the docks, now finding herself in a dimly lit room with restraints at every point of her body; even her ears, strapped down to a stone cold slab of concrete.

Orbs of luxurious chocolate wavered about in search of something, anything to give her any semblance of an idea on where she currently was and just what was going on.

Her ears twitched within their binds as they picked up the deliberate clacking of heels against the stone floor, the noise echoing from every surface as if the location was chosen just to make the situation as eerie and chilling as possible.

God damn did it work though.

The unfamiliar sight of a small girl—woman, even—dressed in brown pants, white boots and a blazer of pink and white that so perfectly went along with the strange blend of the same colors that made up her hair, waltzed up to the faunas with a confident smirk in place, smack bang in the middle of her dainty features. It was the eyes that got to Velvet though; both a startling white and filled with a sadistic glee that came from the sight of the bunny girl at her mercy.

It was the look of a predator. And though Velvet was a Huntress in training, she was still a teenage girl in a helpless situation right now.

Her thoughts went to her friends for strength in this time of horrific need.

 _'Coco...'_ the woman lifted up a hacksaw that glinted in the dim lighting of the dangling bulb above them.

 _'Fox...'_ she ran a hand down her face as the other brought the cold steel slowly across her face and eventually to the fluffiness of her ears.

 _'Yatsu...'_ tears were pooling in her eyes now and her sobs were only restrained by the gag in her mouth.

 _'Jaune...'_ a delicate hand went to stroke her velvety ears almost comfortingly, but then the steel teeth began to move and the room was filled with naught but the muffled cries of a girl who just wanted to love and be loved.

But then in the end it was her fault.

Because Neo wanted that just as much.

And unfortunately she had already claimed Jaune as her own...

* * *

Neo kicked her legs back and forth with a thoughtful look on her face and blood on her hands.

She knew her beloved's birthday was coming up soon, and of course that warranted something of great value to both her and him. Yet currently, she had nothing to offer him. Which of course, was inexcusable.

She was currently wracking her brain for something appropriate and memorable to the both of them. Something that he would love and appreciate. Something... she thought back to the times she had seen him practically strutting about in that outfit of his.

Her eyes glanced back to the mess upon the stony slab and her lips curled into a serene smile as her cheeks lit up in a delicate pink.

Of course...

* * *

"Guys, really!?" Jaune laughed as he span about in his new jacket, something far more stylish than anything he would ever have picked up. "I swear, all of you are just spoiling me!" Friends all conversed joyously as they celebrated the day of birth of Jaune Arc, his new jacket a gift from Team CFVY; more specifically Coco Adel since she was clearly the most fashion oriented of the lot.

Coco giggled, Yatsu rumbling out a laugh of his own beside her whilst Fox just smiled fondly. "Well it was more of a wake up call to fix your wardrobe dude, seriously," the fashionista joked, the room breaking out once more into laughter. Though Coco's smile dropped as the merriment subsided.

"I just wish Velvet was still here" she admitted sadly, "I can't believe her family called her back so suddenly; I mean, this was her dream..." all in the room was silent for a moment but it was Jaune who broke it.

"The letter she left behind said that this was also something important to her," he began, "So as her friends: shouldn't we also support her in this? Support her in whatever she wants to do in life?" He broke into a smile and the rest of the room couldn't help but smile along with him. He was right, they loved Velvet and if this is what she chose to do then they would support her in this too.

"Hey Jauney! There's another one over here!" Nora called excitedly, like a child on Christmas morning. Jaune chuckled to himself, having to keep reminding himself that it was his birthday rather than hers, despite how she seemed to be even more exuberant about it than even himself.

"Oh? It isn't labelled..." Ruby noted, humming as she flipped the rather large box around in search of any note to specify whom it was from, receiving no reply from the rest of the room when asked. "Well, seems like Jaune has a secret admirer!" Ruby laughed, bringing the box over to him and not noticing the mixed faces around the room at that. The bashful blush on the cheeks of the man of the hour and the looks of wonder and jealousy upon many of the others, going unnoticed as Jaune instead ripped into the unknown gift with childish abandon.

He threw the lid from the box and smiled at what lay inside, the others gathering to catch a peek.

"Oh..."

"Is that?"

"Yup..."

* * *

Neo held both hands over her heart as she watched Jaune smile as happy as could be over what she had gotten him. She felt her chest threaten to explode with just how magical she currently felt inside.

She traced her fingers over her lips as he zipped the front up as he prepared his attire for bed, knowing that his chiseled body was directly touching what she had made for him.

Her fingers went lower, over her chest as he smiled _warmly_ and got into bed, content and happy with what he had received from his secret admirer and wife-to-be.

Her vision was lusting and passionate as she decided that she had never wanted to take him as much as she did now. Now, whilst he wore the white, pink and brown, bunny onesie she had crafted especially for him.

She licked her lips as the ears upon the head fell flat upon the bed.

She had to admit, even the bunny whore could have her uses it seems...

* * *

 **Author: regent septimus**

 **A/N:** And so here is my debut for a crazy story filled with crazy people who write crazy stuff. For some reason I'm happy about that, to the point where I'll be updating fairly regularly.

Hope you like it and I'll see more of you soon I guess. Kinda. Maybe...

 **Editor's notes: A new day and another new author in our creed; regent septimus! Be nice or I shall commence the tit punching! But not as hard, he f*cking stole my Velvet idea!**

 **Serious-ish stuff: I, as in Maxaro, am not going to be able to update for a while. The reason is a mix between a big, 60k word editing project I've started on, and school stuff. Don't worry, I'm still going to be the eternal overlord of this story and updates are still coming, but none of the chapters will be mine. Maxaro out! *mic drop***


	15. Maxaro: Emerald

**Infection**

 _'You filthy, disgusting whore!'_

Neo couldn't remember the last time she had felt so much pure _rage_ coursing throughout her body. She couldn't remember hating someone as much as she did at that moment. Every fiber of her being was screaming at her to just rip the bitch apart limb from limb.

The bitch's name?

 _'Emerald Sustrai...'_

One of Cinder Fall's associates. Neo hadn't always hated her, she never liked her, but she didn't _dis_ like her either... that changed, however, earlier that day.

Neo had been watching her beloved during his sparring class with that cow Glynda Goodwitch, as usual, and she had been feeling quite content as her beloved was called upon. She saw that special spark in his eyes, the one he got whenever he fought, alight as he took his place in the ring, and Neo felt her stomach churn with the desire her beloved, and her beloved alone, brought forth. The feeling was slightly hampered, though, as she caught sight of that special whore, Coco Adel, blowing a kiss towards her beloved, which he responded to with a slight blush and a goofy smile, momentarily making him lose that special spark, further hampering her desire.

The pieces of roof beneath where she had rested her palms started to crack as Neo drove her fingers harder and harder into the stone. She had something _oh_ so unique prepared for Ms Adel, the blasted bitch was both a survivor _and_ the whore that was trying the hardest to ensnare her beloved after all. To Neo, it was obvious Jaune had only stayed close to the whore because of his chivalrous heart, not because he had any real _feelings_ for the skank. He was just pretending to be together with her. If anything, it showed just how strong he was, how he was able to resist his carnal instincts while the whore was _throwing_ herself at him.

Her beloved was a truly amazing person...

Since she was so far away, Neo couldn't hear what was said in the classroom, so it was with some shock that she recognized the tanned form of Emerald Sustrai sauntering towards the opposite side of the arena her beloved was currently occupying. As her beloved turned away from the lecherous whore, Neo saw that the spark had returned to his deep blue eyes once more, and she knew that she was in for quite the show. Emerald Sustrai was by no means an unskilled combatant, but Neo knew her beloved would never lose, especially not when she was there cheering him on. And if Emerald Sustrai actually dared lay a hand on him, she was going to make her _pay... dearly..._

She watched as Glynda Goodwitch's hand fell, signaling the start of the match, and her stomach clenched in desire as her beloved charged in, muscles coiled tight underneath his hoodie, but that didn't bother her at all, in her mind's eye he was naked already.

The dance of steel began, and Neo couldn't care less what Emerald Sustrai did, she was all too focused on her beloved. While she hated the scheming bitches with a passion, Neo had to admit Pyrrha Nikos and Yang Xiao Long had been a fantastic pair of teachers for her beloved. But to Neo there was no question who the strongest of them really was, her beloved could crush the slutty spartan and whorish brawler with no problem if he wanted to in her mind.

Slash. _Dodge_. Stab. _Parry_. Jump back. _Leaping_ _slash_. Block. _Vault_ _off_ _shield_. Stance change. _Revolver volley._ Shield wall. _Second volley._ Fake stagger. _Weapon morph into_ _ **kusarigama**_ _._ Deep breath. _Charge_. Faint followed by rising shield bash...

 ***Thud***

"Ah!"

"Heh."

 ***Crash***

Neo smiled gleefully as Emerald Sustrai was flung across the arena, courtesy of her beloved's upper body strength.

The tanned rouge landed with quite the impact, both of her _kama_ sliding out of her hands. Before the girl could get her bearings together again and get her weapons back, her beloved's sword, _Crocea_ _Mors_ , was trust into the arena floor, straight through one of links in the chain connecting the two _kamas_ , completely nailing the weapon to the floor.

Neo sat silently cackling maniacally as she watched a horrified look develop on the thief's face as realization dawned on her.

Emerald Sustrai was going to have to fight her beloved unarmed.

Because of her position, Neo couldn't see how much aura either of the combatants had left, but she knew about her beloved's massive reserves and the hit Emerald Sustrai took, both from the shield bash and the landing, which let her make an educated guess: Emerald Sustrai was _f*cked._

Even _with_ her _kama,_ Neo had a hard time believing Emerald Sustrai could even _dent_ her beloved's aura, but without them, against her beloved's aura _and_ raw strength, the rouge stood absolutely _no_ chance against the mighty warrior that was her beloved. Neo felt positively giddy at the prospect of her beloved crushing someone with only his bare hands.

What happened next was the reason for Emerald Sustrai's new placement on the top of Neo's kill list.

In what seemed like slow-motion to Neo, Emerald Sustrai rose up from her place on the floor, gave her beloved a sultry smile, and then she dashed forwards at a speed even _she_ had to admit was impressive. Her beloved immediately adopted a fighting stance, hands up in front of him, back slightly hunched, torso twisted somewhat to the right, and his right foot behind him. He was ready for anything Emerald Sustrai could throw at him, or at least that was what both he and Neo thought.

But when Emerald Sustrai was mere feet from her beloved, she didn't throw any punches or kicks, she leaped right into his guard and settled her hands on his cheek, pushing her chest into his arms. Emerald Sustrai then leaned in and kissed her beloved Jaune Arc squarely on the lips.

XXX

When Jaune saw Emerald's eerily seductive smile he just _knew_ his day was about to go down the shitter. He had know idea _how_ he knew it, but something in that smile just screamed _Jaune-day-shit-draggery._

The foreboding feeling only worsened as his mint haired opponent dashed forward. He knew he could beat Emerald in a one-on-one fist fight, all thanks to his numerous sparring matches with Yang, but he quickly reminded himself to never underestimate an opponent, no matter how sure he was that he could win, and got into his safest boxing stance. While Emerald was strong, Jaune had more than enough aura left to take a few hits. Emerald, on the other hand, didn't. If he could just get in one or two good strikes at her midsection or head he was positive the battle would be over.

His plan was simple; if she aimed an attack at his head, he would block it with his either of his arms and go for a grab with the other. If she aimed lower, however, he would take the hit and try to catch her in a grapple before she could launch a second attack or jump away. If he could get a hold of her he was almost certain she would have no way of escaping, at least not without her weapon.

Emerald's legs coiled up for what Jaune thought would be a flying roundhouse, and he prepared himself to block, but no kick came.

Instead, Jaune felt his cheeks start burning at the unmistakable sensation of something soft, yet firm, pushing against his arms, dangerously close to his now open palms. He was about to express his surprise verbally, but he stopped when he felt Emerald's surprisingly soft hands cup his flaming cheeks and her toned legs encircling his waist. Her face was less than an inch away from his, and he could see something in her crimson eyes, something that told him that he was doomed beyond belief.

Jaune's eyes shot open when he felt Emerald's lips meet his own. His mind was screaming at him to push her away, but his limbs refused to listen. He didn't kiss back, he had enough control left in his body to at least stop that, but when he felt Emerald's tongue glide along his bottom lip he stumbled.

Just as he started to teeter backwards, Emerald broke the kiss and pushed herself off him by untangling her legs from around his waist and placing her feet on his stomach, simultaneously vaulting herself to safety and making him stumble backwards even more. Jaune was now stood precariously close to the edge of the arena.

He was shocked beyond belief, both because she had actually _kissed_ him and because she had done so in the middle of combat in front of the _entire class._ Instinctively he looked towards where Coco sat, her face almost making him swallow his tongue. Coco looked _murderous,_ her whole team being needed to force her to not attack Emerald.

When his eyes landed on Emerald again she was leaning forward, giving him a rather spectacular view of her large _"assets"_. She winked sultrily and blew a kiss at him, much like Coco had done earlier. He stumbled backwards once again...

"Wha-!?"

 ***Crash***

Jaune landed in a heap on the ground below the arena, and just as he got his bearings together, a siren signaled the end of the match.

"The winner is Emerald Sustrai by ring-out." Ms. Goodwitch's voice rang out, though it was far more strained than usual, almost as if she wanted to growl the words out.

Jaune watched as Emerald returned to her seat, her hips swaying far more than usual. She sat down next to a black haired girl that he couldn't remember the name of, but she looked almost as mad as Coco.

Pretty much every student in the classroom was staring at either him or Emerald, some with confusion, some with pure disbelief, and others with burning hatred and jealousy, most of the latter being directed at Emerald.

Emerald herself just gave Jaune a seductive smile and mouthed the words 'call me', followed by a wink.

Jaune practically teleported back to his seat, his cheeks blazing redder than his partner's hair. As soon as he sat down he leaned his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a sigh/groan. Suddenly, a weight settled on his lap, and his arms were tugged forward, interlocking on the front of a soft sweater. When he opened his eyes he was met with the back of his girlfriend's neck, and when he peaked over her shoulder he could see that her gaze was fixed on one Emerald Sustrai. Her eyes were alight with pure malice, every single bit of it directed at Emerald and Emerald only.

Jaune sighed once again and settled his chin on Coco's shoulder, idly wondering why the universe seemed to hate him so much.

XXX

The killing intent Neo gave off, as she sat on the shattered remains of the stone roof, could dwarf what even an army of grimm could give off. Her heterochromatic were almost slitted in response to her animalistic fury. She didn't even care that the special whore was sitting on her beloved's lap, for all her hatred and rage was focused on the green haired, dark skinned, red eyed little _cunt_ sitting next to Cinder Fall.

 _'I WILL MAKE YOU REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE BORN, YOU FILTHY F*UCKING COW!'_

XXX

Neo didn't even consider knocking Emerald Sustrai out when she abducted her later that night, she wanted her to stay conscious for the entire _session._ Instead of using chloroform or just hitting her on the back of her head, Neo followed Emerald Sustrai until they were far away from any witnesses, staying invisible the entire time. Once she was sure they were alone, she thrust a gag into the whore's mouth and shattered her kneecap with a powerful kick, the sickening crack of broken bones and Emerald Sustrai's muffled screaming being the only sounds in that part of the hideout. Even if any guard did actually notice, Neo knew they wouldn't dare say anything.

After the whore collapsed on the floor, Neo bent down and grabbed her cheeks, turning Emerald Sustrai's face to look at her burning eyes. When she was sure she had eye contact, Neo shoved her thumbs in under the whore's chin and viciously ripped apart her lower jaw, making the gag completely redundant.

By this point Neo had stopped caring about teaching a _lesson,_ she just wanted Emerald Sustrai to suffer.

She clawed and tore at her skin and flesh, she smashed her limbs to unrecognizable piles of gore, and she broke or crushed every single bone in her body that wouldn't kill her. She continued for hours.

When she finally stopped _decimating_ Emerald Sustrai's body there was little left, she was alive, but just barely thanks to her aura, but her mind and been torn asunder some time ago.

Neo smiled darkly at the broken body beneath her.

 _'Time to begin the **healing...** '_

XXX

Emerald sat up in her bed staring at her stomach. What had happened hadn't just been the worst nightmare she'd ever had. The words _**Never touch what is mine**_ stood in stark contrast to her dark skin, the scar tissue being sickeningly white.

"... help me, Jaune..." she whispered.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **AN: I was sick this past week and felt a little extra murder happy, so I decided to actually write another chapter. My first intention fast to have Neo inject some form of disease into Emerald, to reflect on my own miserable feelings at the time, but the idea just didn't feel "direct" enough for my taste and/or style. It just became a MK X inspired gore fest instead.**

 **Silly stuff: I like fluff, and I really love Blades-n-Bullets, so from now on the first Coco chapter is canon for my chapters unless otherwise stated. Of course I'm still going to have the other girls pining for Jauney boy, but he's going to to _try_ to stay faithful to Coco... at least until I say f*ck it and forget about making this canon in the first place, I have a lot in common with a goldfish in that aspect.**

 **By Atarka's glorious Dragon flank... we're at 30k... 10k more and we reach Warhammer...**

 **Next chapter stuff: Who do you want me to torture next? Sun or Neptune? If Sun is chosen the chapter will be silly as f*ck and include yaoi-nosebleed!Neo. If Neptune is chosen then the chapter will be torture focused, because I hate that blue haired ship sinking f*ck, with some hints of White-Knight. Leave your choice in a review, cuz I'm too lazy to set up another poll.**

 **Audition stuff: I should have said this back when I first announced the auditions, but better late than never. I will NEVER post something that contains rape and/or non-consensual sexual interactions, that rule is 100% untouchable. Non-consensual kissing, like there was in this chapter, is the "furthest" thing allowed. Maxaro out! *mic drop***


	16. regent septimus: Malachite twins

****This story follows on from my last chapter, that being the Velvet chapter under my own name: Regent Septimus. Enjoy!****

* * *

Jaune coughed at what had been an unfamiliar sensation before tonight, quickly becoming accustomed but not immune to the numbing burn that coursed down his throat after inhaling his fourth shot of the golden brown liquid. He grimaced and shook his head involuntarily as the taste hit him hard.

"For a virgin drinker you're knocking those things back pretty easy!" The buxom brawler to his right said, grinning widely and wrapping an arm around his shoulders and downing her own shot next to his, hiccuping and then laughing loudly, "Damn, this is pretty good," she said in a voice that struggled more than she'd have liked, blushing a little as the others laughed at her, Jaune included.

"Well, not every day you turn 18, and since we were too busy during the midweek for mine, gotta make up for it this time, right?" The young knight said with a laugh, both blondes just grinning and laughing at one another with cheeks red from the influence.

"Honestly I'm more surprised we all got in so easily despite most of us still being 17," Blake said from behind them, dressed in remarkable clubbing gear that had Jaune struggle not to ogle, only becoming more difficult with the alcohol now blurring his thoughts. "Just saw the birthday badge reading '18' on Yang and not even a question asked," she shrugged with a small smile, taking a swig of the White Russian in her hand, enjoying it more than she let on, "Guess it's more convenient than not though, though Ruby concerns me..."

And in the distance amongst the many others dancing upon the main floor, Ruby could be seen with both hands upon the glass of milk in her hands, barely moving a muscle even as the others bumped into her time and time again, eyes just focused on her sister and friends as a plea for aid from this social disaster.

Yang laughed loudly, legs flailing from the stool as she leaned back against the bar, having drank more than any of them and clearly taking a hit from it all. Pyrrha simply shook her head at it all, chuckling softly behind a hand as she did.

Honestly, looking around, Jaune had quite the eye candy around him, Blake not being the only one dressed up for the night. He turned to Pyrrha and the two shared a small smile, the redhead currently drinking cocktails one after another; from Long Island iced tea to the Sex on the Beach she had now, to which Yang had teased her endlessly about as one could expect.

"Maybe we should help her out though, she is still in that same position..." Blake pointed out, Weiss beside her rolling her eyes at the younger girls predicament, the heiress being the only one amongst them that decided to adhere to the law of drinking at 21, despite how little the employer and employees of this establishment seemed to care about said law.

"Surely she could just leave if she wanted to so badly..." the heiress brushed off easily, focusing on her icy water rather than the club atmosphere, being very much out of her element here.

"I wouldn't be so sure.." Pyrrha noted, grabbing the Schnee's attention and pointing back at Ruby, said girl being bumped in every direction like a ragdoll, eyes welling up with un-shed tears as she practically begged them for help with her teary expression.

Yang made a noise in her drunken stupor at that, waving an arm about dismissively, "Don't worry guys, big sis got this..." she murmured, shakily standing and spilling her drink on the first step before Jaune caught her with a sigh. The buxom brawler turned to look at him and smirked his way, "I've seen the muscle you got on you now lady killer," she purred, hands caressing along his arms as her brain immediately forgot about her previous mission in favor of further embarrassing the knight, "Maybe I can feel it against my own body sometime... eh?" She asked with a whisper, the others not catching her words, beyond Blake with her Faunus hearing, but all of them getting a grasp of what it would have been thanks to Jaune's reaction; spluttering about nervously and practically throwing the brawler at Blake to hold before bolting for Ruby.

"I got Ruby!" He shouted urgently.

"But Jaaaaauuuuuunee!" She shouted after him, Blake rolling her eyes and decided now was the time to leave for this one.

* * *

Neo had been giggling in her silent but merry way as she watched her beloved White Knight go about his first drinking experience, knowing with utmost confidence that he would never cheat on her, the two having slept together for weeks now and she considered the fact that they were already getting pretty serious now.

Of course, Jaune wasn't at all aware that the heterochromatic girl had been slipping into his bed in his slumber just to snuggle with him and leave before he was any the wiser. She had never slept as comfortably as she did when in his arms when he unconsciously grabbed her like his loving teddy bear back home that she obviously knew about since she took the effort to know about absolutely everything even remotely regarding her Knight.

Right now she was spooning Neapolitan ice cream into her mouth as she enjoyed the show of her beloved enjoying himself, her narrow sightedness managing to look past the prostitutes surrounding him enough to enjoy it all. After all, she only had eyes for him.

Of course, she had been irked when he went out of his way to save the blonde Moocow from falling but that was just how he was; a heroic knight that the world truly didn't deserve. But she tolerated it all since that was just one of the many things she loved about him. When she went beyond that to make a pass at him however... that was where Neo had to make her point in proving ground again.

Maybe she'd drop by to mix her shampoo with something more volatile... like hydrobromic acid... to destroy her hair and the spirit along with it... and large parts of her scalp. She'd know she'd done something wrong at that point.

And then maybe-

 _'Wait, is that... wait, are they-?!'_

Neo's eyes widened and she slammed her hands against the glass panels at the ceiling silently screaming out in defiance as she watched it all occur.

 _'Heads will roll...'_

* * *

"Ruby?" Jaune asked aloud, drowned out by the music and singing as well as the many conversations going on about him. _'_ _Man, it was much easier to look onto the crowd than actually become submerged within it. D_ _oesn'_ _t help that Ruby_ _'s_ _short enough to be lost within the mass, her hair would've made it easier if she w_ _asn_ _'t so damn young, and thus short..._ _b_ _etter not stress that thought aloud to her..._ _'_

"Ruby?!" he shouted this time, nonchalantly offering a smile to some girls he passed by who were notably handsy against his Hunter's frame, cooing in delight before he broke away from them sheepishly, keeping his mind where it needed to be; focused on finding Ruby.

 _'Wait, how did she..?'_

Lo and behold, in the distance stood Pyrrha waiting by the door as Blake lugged the now unconscious Yang along and Weiss the sniveling Ruby, who was clutched against the heiress' dress like a Joey with its mother, Weiss clearly not enjoying the intimacy at all.

The redheaded Spartan looked about and eventually met his eyes, offering him a small smile before gesturing to the door and pointing at her tablet to urge him to do the same.

Once he did he saw a message from the redhead, saying that RWBY were headed back to the dorms and that she would be looking for Ren and Nora since they must have ran off on their own at some point, more than likely the latter dragging the former on some crazy adventure they would undoubtedly hear the following morning once Ren had corrected Nora's far more extravagant interpretation.

Jaune chuckled at the thought and decided now would be best to leave and so looked up and gave her a thumbs up to go ahead, the Spartan smiling and waving off as she left, knowing Jaune would surely not be too far behind if he said so.

Unfortunately for Jaune, fate had other plans for him as he continued to struggle against the mass of bodies to leave, preferably without having to use the force he could easily muster against them since these were indeed all normal humans compared to his more superhuman hunter qualities.

Through trial and error in which ways he could go without bumping people to the ground, he ended up back at the bar, farther down from the door than he'd have liked. But at least it was a clear pass from here, except for...

"Like, hi there!" A stunning girl in a white, feathery white dress, and heels that looked as if they could be lethal, appeared before him, "Looking a little lost there, pretty boy." She chirped in a, to Jaune at least, strange manner of speaking, all the while hooking an arm around his and giving herself better access to his body by pressing up against him with her own, smiling up at the appreciably tall blond.

Jaune chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his head with his free hand, opening his mouth to speak his case on needing to leave and catch up to his friends. But before he was able to verbalize his thoughts, he was rendered gobsmacked by a red clone of the girl grabbing his other arm in an identical manner.

The girl in red fluttered her long eyelashes at him and bit her lip softly as she looked him up and down, "Well you found your way to us so maybe it's not all bad..." she said with what even the blonde boy could tell was a flirtatious tone.

At this point in time Jaune was truly struggling to keep his mind where it needed to be since the variables were stacking more and more heavily against him by the minute: alcohol, alcohol, alcohol, and these damn sexy twins making more than a pass at him! Their hands roaming about his torso through the open buttons at the top of his designer shirt he'd been forced to wear, courtesy of Yang, more and more buttons becoming undone by the second and little he could do to stop it since his biceps were buried in cleavage and his hands in creamy thighs...

"Maybe we could like... keep you company, we live a couple floors up and we don't mind letting you stay the night..." the one in white purred sultrily, her red duplicate now leaning into the nook of his neck and letting her tongue dance gently along his skin, making it even harder for the boy in more ways than one.

"I-I-I...!" He stuttered, eyes practically spinning as he worked for that word. What word was it again? Began with an 'N' and ended with an 'O' and it was all he needed to get out of here...

"I totally think you'll be the one keeping us company if you, like, get what I mean..." the red one whispered hotly, tone mirroring the others perfectly.

He could look for that word tomorrow, he was being propositioned for hot, steamy sex with two gorgeous twins right now. His first time would be a threesome for Oum's sake! No man would refuse this... right?!

"I..." he bit his lip and let his will duke it out with his libido, a losing battle for any man who knew of such plight.

Eventually the twins began to kiss at his neck and hike his hands further up their milky thighs, letting him guide closer to what he wished he could take without feeling terrible afterward. Truly, it was incredible that a single man of his age could withstand such advances at all. Tremendous shows of willpower striking through for all to see, the barmen laughing and claiming bets with one another on who the twins would bag this time.

"What's going on here?" Came the gruff voice of a large man with neatly trimmed black hair, both on his scalp and face; matching his prim but somewhat shady shirt, slacks and waistcoat with tie combo, for all intents and purposes looking like the man in charge amongst the rabble.

The bartenders looked at one another before pointing him over to the twins, the large man's eyes going wide at the sight.

"No..." he muttered to himself, quickly hurrying over to the three with no lack of haste, "Oi!" He boomed, the twins and their prey-to-be looking at him with shock, the boy with more fear than the others, sputtering some sort of apology repeatedly until he became aware of the far bigger man bowing his own head respectively instead.

"I apologize for these two, please forgive them." He said simply with fear apparent in his words, surprising Jaune immensely, the twins too if their eyes were anything to go by.

"Uh... no, it's fine. Really," Jaune assured before seeing that Pyrrha was calling him again, "I gotta go, but really it was no problem!" He assured with a bright smile, shooting straight for the door as soon as he could, " _free_ " from the sexual torture at last.

"Like, what the hell Hei..." the twin in white growled out, arms crossed and hip cocked as she glared down at the man still in the same position as when he had so sincerely apologized, head in his hands and muttered something intelligible, "He was, like, a totally great catch!" She pouted, "Militia liked him especially..." she muttered, said girl going as red in the cheeks as her newsprint designer dress.

"Mel!" She squeaked in outrage, drowned out a moment later when they saw the look on Junior's face.

"You don't realize who that was, do you...?" He questioned with an expression of fear seldom seen upon him, scaring the twins to the core despite not even understanding it. The informant prided himself on knowing everything, and this was something he had hoped he would never have to face, and of course the twins had tried to go so far as pick him up.

He dry heaved, the twins catching him, sobered by their concern for their surprisingly caring boss.

"We are so... so screwed..." he mumbled, looking up and seeing the expected object of his fears before him; colors of Neapolitan and crooked smirk set in place. The little devil blinked, eyes going white as she stepped closer to them elegantly, "Please! They didn't kno-!" And then he hit the floor, gasping for air after her umbrella met his ribs roughly and instantaneously, consciousness fading with the last thing he saw being her blade within being drawn and the twins backing away tearfully as fear truly set in.

* * *

"So what exactly happened here officer?" Jaune questioned, facing Junior's club way sooner than he'd have liked to; least of all with such a disgusting reason as murder.

Officer Burns adjusted his shades and checked the boys scroll once before nodding his acknowledgment, "Ah, so you're team JNPR," he pointed out, gesturing for his partner to explain before heading over to lift the police tape up for them to pass.

"Two girls; it ain't pretty, shame since they really used to be," Officer Heyman explained as he lead them through the cordoned off area with Burns keeping up the flank, "Happened in the open from what we know, but it's strange; cameras died conveniently when it happened and every eyewitness says they saw somebody different doing it." He pinched the bridge of his nose as he opened the door to the establishment for them to enter, "I just don't get it, but one thing is clear..."

Jaune turned to Ren with clear authority in his eyes, Ren taking one glance and giving a grateful look in return, ushering Nora away before she managed to see what he had seen; some bogus idea about pancakes and sloths and they were gone.

He heard Pyrrha gasp at his side and he grabbed her hand comfortingly, neither even questioning the intimacy in light of what was before them:

Blood painted the walls, intestines decorated the banisters, and deformed heads, severed from their bodies accompanying one another dangling from the disco ball, two faces he remembered more than he'd have liked to regardless of how short their meeting had been and under what circumstances.

"Fucked up just don't cover this one..."

And Jaune couldn't agree more, eyes narrowing in determination at his newest case.

He would bring whoever did this to justice...

* * *

 **Author: regent septimus**

 ** **A/N: So I saw that people were confused about where the story was going with this and I thought i'd point out for convenience sake here.****

 ** **This is a collection of different writers making stories under similar premises, Neo's reactions to Jaune's interactions being the basis of the whole.****

 ** **However, as far as 'canon' goes with it all, what you see in one author's story may or may not follow onto another's or even their own. Thus as Maxaro has done, we point this out in an authors note for convenience sake.****

 ** **I have my own canon in my chapters and they will only follow on from previous works of mine (As in mine personally, not the story :P) unless I stress otherwise at the beginning of the story.****

 ** **Hopefully this alleviates any confusion on such matters and I hope you enjoyed the chapter, i'll have another following on from it soon enough :P****

 ** **Hope to see you soon! Au Revoir! ^^****


	17. Maxaro: Sun

**Buttsehcks**

 _ **Important notice!**_ **This is going to be another Coco part 2 chapter, as in completely idiotic, so if you didn't enjoy that chapter I suspect you won't like this one either and I recommend you stop reading after this notice. If you didn't like the style of Coco part 2 and yet you're still reading this chapter just to leave a review about how this style is crap, then I'll prematurely tell you to go f*ck a cactus. If you don't like the style; Don't. F*cking. Read. THE CHAPTER! That's why I put a motherf*ucking notice about it here!**

 ***sigh* Everyone still reading; please enjoy another serving of absolute daftness.**

Neo was... _perplexed_ about her current situation. While she always enjoyed watching her beloved playing around in water, wearing nothing but a slightly too small yellow and white striped bathing suit ***insert picture of Jaune in a 1920s male bathing suit*** , she felt very odd watching her beloved wrestle with that monkey faunus Sun Wukong. Their wet bodies rubbing against each other, the fierce determination to not lose to the other burning in their eyes, their coiled muscles tensing every time they tried to get the other to surrender, and the close proximity of their faces whenever they would get into a power-struggle...

 ***Drip***

Neo sighed as she brought one of her hands up to her nose, feeling for something she already knew would be there.

Blood.

For the fourth time that day Neo had gotten a nosebleed. She still had no idea what caused it, but it had all started that morning when she was watching her beloved eating breakfast with the rest of his team, team RWBY, the special whore, and her rabbit faunus teammate...

XXX

During the night before, she had snuck into her beloved's room and planted a small, flesh colored microphone on her beloved's neck (She had also stolen a few pairs of his used underwear, but that was totally not important) so she could listen in on any conversations that happened around him. She was insanely thankful the microphone hadn't washed off during her beloved's morning shower, and that she had been able to hear him singing the X-Ray and Vav theme tune in his glorious voice. The last notes of the song had almost made her pass out from the sheer amount of pure sex-appeal that had been oozing off him.

Thanks to the nifty little device she was therefore able to hear what her beloved and his "friends" were talking about. She had turned off the microphone after her beloved had come out of the shower, since she didn't want to risk passing out if he decided to start singing again, something that could have caused her to potentially lose _hours_ of precious Jaune watching time, but now that the _gang_ was all gathered she turned it on again to hear what was being said.

"-so, Jauney boy, how big is it?"

Neo's eyes practically jumped out of their sockets at what the smug voice of Yang Xiao Long suggested. She quickly fished out a pair of binoculars from one of her pockets, looking through them to see the furiously blushing face of her beloved. She didn't want to believe the whoreish brawler would be so _crass_ , but she couldn't say she was honestly surprised. Looking at the faces of the other people around the table a sinking feeling settled in her stomach... as well a _tiny_ shred of anticipation (She totally wasn't curious about how _big_ her beloved was, not at all)...

Pyrrha Nikos was blushing almost as brightly as her beloved, though her face did have a somewhat dreamlike quality about it when she looked towards her beloved. The suggestiveness of the look made Neo clutch her binoculars tighter.

Nora Valkyrie was simply giggling like a maniac. Neo still had no idea how to interpret the behavior of the bouncy bomber, but she remained cautious.

Lie Ren was resting his face in the palm of his hand, looking exasperated beyond words.

Ruby Rose was staring at her beloved in almost childlike curiosity, but Neo didn't buy it for one second. She knew the little whore knew exactly what they were talking about.

Weiss Schnee looked like she was trying in vain to hide that she wanted to do a dance of joy, though her cheeks were also flaring a bright pink. Neo's regular urge to skin the bitch alive grew once more.

Blake Belladonna was hiding her face behind one of her books, her black bow flicking back and forth in obvious excitement, and her face red as could be. Neo simply scowled at her reaction.

Velvet Scarlatina sat straight as a ramrod, cheeks positively burning, and her ears completely alert. Neo's binoculars were starting to creak from the pressure she was exerting onto them.

The special whore, Coco Adel, was looking very indignant, glowering at Yang Xiao Long, obviously quite displeased about the slutty brawler infringing on what she thought was _hers_. Neo growled as she moved her sight over to the last person of the group;

Yang Xiao Long was resting her chin on her intertwined fingers, giving her beloved the most suggestive of looks, her eyebrows practically dancing on her forehead, and her face twisted in a coy grin. Neo could only see the whore's face for a second before her grip on the binoculars completely shattered them. She quickly pulled out another pair from some unspecified area around the chest region and looked towards her beloved just as he began to speak.

"I-I mean... it's not r-really _that_ big..." her beloved said as he tried to look at anything other then the girls around him.

"... that's not true... I've seen it... it's incredible..." Neo gasped at Pyrrha Nikos' statement, the spartan in question still looking at her beloved in a somewhat dreamy way.

"Pyrrha!" Her beloved and the special whore screamed in unison.

"C'mon Jaune, show us your _Dragon_!" The voice of the slutty brawler once again rang out.

"Yeah, dude, there's nothing to be ashamed of, I've seen it too and I have to say I'm almost impressed." Neo was surprised to hear a new voice join the fray, a voice that, she recalled, belonged to the monkey faunus Sun Wukong. Within seconds Sun Wukong had sat down beside her beloved and slung an arm around his shoulder.

"Sun!? When have you ever seen my, uh, _Dragon_?"

"Bro, we've gone swimmies together before. That entails changing, dude, kinda hard _not_ to notice stuff like that!"

For a moment everyone gathered around the table were silent, for what reason, though, Neo had no idea.

"S-Sun..." her beloved said with a shaky voice, "What Yang was referring to was not _that "Dragon"_... s-she was talking about a _literal_ origami Dragon that I've been folding in my spare time to increase the dexterity in my fingers..." he trailed off.

Sun Wukong was looking very confused. "But... if that's not what you're talking about, then why the hell are you all looking so embarrassed!?"

"That's because Coco, and to a smaller extent Yang, insisted that I should use pictures of _her_ instead of normal paper..." her beloved's voice was becoming slower with each word.

The only one of the group who seemed unaffected by what was being said was Yang Xiao Long, if anything the bitch was looking even _more_ coy then before. "Hehe, Jauney boy's not being 100 percent honest. What I suggested was that _all_ of us girls were gonna have a bikini shoot and Jauney boy could have used those pictures. But, unfortunately, _somebody_ ," the slut glared at the special whore, "Didn't like that idea..."

Said special whore just pulled her beloved's arm close to her chest and gave Yang Xiao Long a deadpan stare. "I'm _so sorry_ that I don't enjoy the idea of _my_ boyfriend having to ogle other girls while improving his dexterity..."

"Getting a little territorial, are we?" Yang Xiao Long said with a grin.

The special whore only growled in response and clutched her beloved's arm tighter to her chest.

Sun Wukong had been watching the exchange with what looked like interest to Neo, but when his bottom lip started quivering she abandoned the thought. "Oh... welp, you still got a fantastic package, bro, and I say that in the most no-homo way possible." He said with a strained voice as he got up from his seat beside her beloved, "I'll see you at the waterpark later. Oh, and dude, we're totally having a wrestling match! So long, Mr Well-endowed and his merry gang of gals!" With that, Sun Wukong made his exit.

And with a resounding **Thud** her beloved's forehead slammed down on the table. Neo winced at the impact. But then something strange took place. In her mind's eye, the event that just took place replayed it self, but only her beloved and Sun Wukong were there. And they were both shirtless. And they were staring into each other's eyes. And they were getting closer and closer to one another...

 ***Drip***

Neo was broken out of her thoughts as she felt something drip onto her bottom lip. Something that tasted suspiciously like blood... and when she wiped her finger across her lips she found out that it _looked_ suspiciously like blood too. With her numerous years of experience in the art of killing and torture, Neo could deduce, by using her undeniably amazing detective skills in the field of blood related liquids, that the blood-like substance now on her lips could only be one thing:

 _Blood_...

… or some _REALLY_ iron heavy and thick water... with red paint in it...

 _'What...? I'm bleeding... but how?'_ She brought her hand up to her face once again, this time feeling her nose. She had gotten a nosebleed. The flow of blood had stopped, but was still clear to her that her nose was the origin of the trail of blood.

Neo was truly vexed. All she had done was think about her beloved and that Sun Wukong fellow... together... all oiled up... touching... totally nude...

 ***Drip... drip... drip. Drip. Drip. Drip drip. Dripdripdripdrip***

Neo yelped silently as her nose started gushing with renewed vigor, a flood of blood flowing out of her nostrils. She quickly jammed her fingers up her nose to halt crimson flow, at least temporarily.

 _'What the hell is going on!? What new source of madness is this!? Jaune! Help me! I'm leaking!'_ Neo was having a _minor_ mental breakdown... because of a nosebleed.

If anyone in Beacon had looked out over the roof opposite to the cafeteria, they would have found a small, Neapolitan haired girl rolling from side to side on top of the shattered remains of a pair of binoculars. With her thumbs up her nose.

XXX

As she stuffed some paper up her nostrils to stop her fourth _leak_ , Neo lamented the fact that she couldn't stop imagining her beloved and that that dumb ape Sun Wukong in such " _disgusting"_ acts. Her third _leakage_ had happened not thirty minutes earlier when she overheard her beloved and the filthy ape discussing her beloved's _Dragon_ again while they changed into their swimming clothes. Try as she might she couldn't stop her mind from conjuring up an image of her beloved and the filthy ape pressing their wet, glistening bodies up against each other while caressing every piece of exposed skin they could reach...

Her nose had erupted like a geyser.

When her beloved had left the changing rooms she had sighed in happiness. She always loved seeing her beloved in his bathing suit, he looked so majestic in it, but this time is was even better than usual. Some while back she had stolen her beloved's original bathing suit, both to add it to her Jaune-Arc-memorabilia collection and to replace it with a far _better_ bathing suit. A bathing suit she had made herself with strands of her hair woven into the material. It _looked_ exactly like the original, but her version was also a tiny bit smaller, letting it show off more of her beloved's glorious body. She had been very disappointed when her beloved had stopped going for regular swims. But now she was happy she could witness her beloved's form in _her_ bathing suit.

Though it seemed she wasn't the only one who had admired her beloved when he came out from the changing rooms. The special whore, team RWBY, the P and N of team JNPR, and Velvet Scarlatina had all been ogling her beloved, some more discreetly than others. The special whore had not been one of the discreet ones. Mere moments after her beloved had left the changing rooms, the special whore had latched herself onto his right arm, as she usually did, and given him a kiss on the cheek. It had made her growl silently, just like she had done towards Yang Xiao Long earlier that morning.

Then the filthy ape had come rushing out and thrown himself into the water with massive splash, dousing the entire group in water. The looks on the whores' faces gave Neo quite the laugh, but that laugh turned into a malicious cackle when the special whore pushed her beloved towards the filthy ape, though she bared her teeth when the special whore had the _nerve_ to _order_ her beloved to "Kick that orangutang's ass".

When her nose was sufficiently stuffed, Neo turned her attention back to her beloved and the filthy ape's wrestling match. She watched in glee as her beloved finally got a good grip on the filthy ape, and, with a mighty heave, flung him a good ten feet into the deeper parts of the pool. Her elation was slightly dampened, however, because of the voices coming from the edges of the pool.

The special whore, Yang Xiao Long, Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Nora Valkyrie were all cheering as the filthy ape hit the water with a splash. Weiss Schnee wasn't vocally cheering her beloved on, but Neo did see the bitch looking insufferably, and smugly, satisfied with her beloved's victory. Both Blake Belladonna and Velvet Scarlatina were also staying, mostly, silent, but she practically belched at the dumb looking smiles they were giving her beloved.

The filthy ape surfaced again and Neo scowled as he swam up and slung an arm around her beloved's shoulders. She had come to a conclusion.

Sun Wukong needed to go away.

XXX

She continued watching her beloved and the whores as they enjoyed themselves in the waterpark, though she noted far too many filthy whores looking at her beloved, some of them even _laughing_! The laughing ones would be found be found the next morning, all of them charred almost to the point of being unrecognizable, and all of them showing signs of electrocution. But for now, Neo's target was Sun Wukong.

She followed the filthy ape into the male's bathroom and as soon as he turned away from the urinal she attacked him. One million volts straight to the nipples.

She left the filthy ape in a smoking heap on the bathroom floor, barely alive, quivering out "My nips... my beautiful nips..." in a high pitched voice.

Neo smiled as she returned to watch her beloved... until Sun Wukong came back clutching his visibly smoking nipples, at least...

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **A/N: Writing this dumb is hard. This chapter is absolutely not canon to my chapters, please remember that, and if you're reading this just to leave a review about the writing style, even though I f*cking told you about it in the opening paragraph, then I have only one response.**

 **In the immortal words of Yahtzee; shut up or f*ck off, ideally both, in either order.**

 **To all the other readers, I would like to extend a thank you for putting up with these dumbass chapters. I will never make them the norm, but they are fun to write once in a while. Please leave a review, I love reading them.**

 **For the next chapter by me I actually set up a poll on my profile, I know, I'm almost surprised I did it too, even though I'm a lazy piece of lard. Vote away! Maxaro out! *mic drop***


	18. Maxaro: Winter

**Might**

Jaune Arc knew he was many things. Goofy, somewhat naïve, a little clumsy, and sometimes very oblivious (something Coco had told him many, many times), but he wasn't an idiot. He understood that when he stepped onto the arena with Yang he was in for the fight of his life. He knew that if he didn't fight smart, Yang would be scraping bits and pieces of him off her gauntlets by the end of the match. He was completely aware of this, but he was still determined to do this. Yang was his opposite on the battlefield; she was fast, she hit hard, and she let her instincts guide her. He, on the other hand, was slow, methodical, and always thought ahead. For him it was a match made in heaven, if it wasn't for one major obstacle:

Her Semblance.

During his first year at Beacon, Jaune had learned many things, both about himself and about those around him, but the most important thing he had learned was how _he_ fought. He wasn't sure where it came from, maybe it was his still unknown Semblance in some way, maybe it was his Arc blood, but every time he felt the weight of Crocea Mors in his hands or the _atmosphere_ of the battle, his mind shifted gears. His mind felt sharper, his reflexes felt more controllable, and his body felt less restrained. Coco had told him that each and every time he got into a fight he got a special glint in his eyes, like his eyes could see everything and everyone in a way no one else could. He had no idea if it was true, he couldn't see what everyone else saw after all, but the pure feeling of _right_ he felt when he was in the heat of battle certainly didn't make him doubt it. Whether it was because of mental barriers or him never truly believing in himself, Jaune didn't know, but something had kept him from reaching his true potential when he got to Beacon. After training with Pyrrha for some time, though, he began to feel it, and that's when he started to truly _understand_ fighting.

He started to notice the small things, his opponent's twitches, how he could make best use of his strength, what the best angle to block an attack was, and when there was an opening in his opponent's defense. He began making strategies in his mind based on his opponent's behavior, and soon enough he discovered _his_ fighting style. He wasn't the _strongest_ , but he was still strong and he used that strength to block and whittle away at his enemies until he was the only one left standing. He fought battles of attrition, letting his enemies tire themselves out while he stayed strong thanks to his massive Aura reserves, and as his enemies became more tired he saw the faults in their _armor_ even more clearly.

Jaune Arc started winning sparring matches. His grades increased, and soon he was among the top of his class.

Which brought him here, one-on-one against Yang Xiao Long. His perfect opponent. The only one he knew of that had a perfect way of countering his fighting style practically built in to her own. Her Semblance; transforming kinetic energy into Aura, the ultimate defense against someone like him. Every physical blow she would take would transform into Aura, so if she kept using it at the same pace she got new, she theoretically had an infinite Aura reserve. But Jaune still had one thing Yang didn't, something that matched even more perfectly with his fighting style than Yang's Semblance did with hers; he could stay level headed and remain analytical of his enemies. He didn't go into a berserker rage if his method wasn't getting results, he simply came up with a _new_ method.

It would be the battle of opposites.

XXX

Neo watched from the rafters above as her beloved got ready to fight the slutty brawler. She was positively _quivering_ with excitement. Her beloved was finally going to show that whore who the _true_ master of the battle field was. The spark of determination usually found in her beloved's eyes had been replaced by a raging wildfire of untouchable resolve. She had to clench her thighs together with enough force to turn a block of coal into a diamond as her desire for her beloved grew by the second.

What made her sneer in disgust, however, was the way the "newcomer" in the _gang_ was looking at her beloved.

Winter Schnee. The older sister of that bitch Weiss Schnee. She was apparently visiting on behalf of their father, or that was what Neo had heard.

The new whore was looking at her beloved in a way that reminded her very much of the way special whore did; desire mixed with something the whores surely thought was _love_ , but those dumb broads would never know what _true_ love was, the kind of love only _she_ could show her beloved.

The new whore had been looking at her beloved in such a disgusting way ever since she was introduced to him earlier that day, merely thinking about it almost making her want to hurl.

 _'Why, oh why, do you have to be so charming, my dear knight? Of course it's not your fault that these filthy whores can't help but be ensnared by your pure magnificence, it's just who you are, but everything would be so much easier if you didn't have to pretend to tolerate them all the time...'_ Neo thought bittersweetly. Her beloved had just been his normal, goofy self, bowing and placing a kiss on the back of the new whore's hand when he had been introduced to her. He couldn't have known the new whore would take it as a sign that he was interested. He would never do something like that. No, it was all the new whore's fault, apparently she had heard about her beloved from one of her little bitch of a sister's messages and thought she would have no opposition in corrupting him. Neo would never allow the filthy sow to sink her claws into her beloved, and the special whore seemed to share her sentiment, she had been giving the new whore the stink eye all day.

Neo would restrain herself from _teaching_ the new whore, though, for she wanted to let her beloved enjoy his victory over the slutty brawler. In fact, she was going to congratulate him herself later that evening. For now she was contempt just laying down on her stomach on the wooden beam she was situated on, resting her chin on the palms of her hands, and smiling down at her beloved. She was ready for the show.

XXX

Jaune didn't quip or joke as he got into his familiar battle-stance, he was deadly serious for once. He _really_ wanted to win, to prove that he wasn't the bumbling idiot he was when he first arrived at Beacon anymore. He knew Yang was stronger than him, at least when it came to fighting Grimm, but refused to go down without a big fight. He would focus on the advantages he did have, try to turn his disadvantages into _new_ advantages, and he would remain calm. That was his biggest asset. If _he_ remained calm his _mind_ would remain calm, and if his mind remained calm he could utilize his greatest strengths. If Yang went berserk her fighting would become sloppy, she would hit harder than ever, but her movements would become more telegraphed, her observational skills would get hampered, and she would let her guard down. That was what he was focused on, getting her to spend more Aura trying to pound him into paste than she would get back from him hitting her. He _needed_ to cause as much _physical_ _damage_ as possible while exerting as little _kinetic_ _energy_ as possible at the same time, something very difficult for someone like him that used a simple slashing weapon instead of some form of Dust based weaponry.

So he wasn't going to try that, at least not at first, instead he was going to use another form of kinetic energy; concussive force. If he could render Yang unconscious he would be declared the winner, regardless of their respective Aura levels. At the moment he had three methods for achieving such a result; either he timed his attacks right and hit her in the head enough times, he simply let her exhaust herself by blocking and intentionally attacking to refill her Aura until she collapsed (Aura and pure physical endurance weren't the same after all), or he could get her so enraged she kept attacking until she completely exhausted her Aura reserves and she collapsed from Aura deficiency. The last one was by far the most risky, since he wouldn't be able to attack back _at all_ lest he gave back the Aura she had just spent, and Yang would be attacking more ferociously then ever.

All his plans depended on him getting her angry. He knew that if she wasn't angry she would be able to realize he was aiming for her head, trying to tire her out, or that he simply wasn't attacking back. If she underestimated him, however, by not activating her semblance from the get go, he was going to take the opportunity and get in as much damage as possible while she wasn't able to absorb the kinetic energy of his strikes. The biggest flaw in his plan so far was that he wasn't sure just _how_ he was going to get Yang absolutely ballistic. He couldn't just pretend to pull out a few strands of her hair, she had known him long enough to know he was far too kind-hearted to try to damage something so precious to her for real, and he knew she would be able to brush off any insults or jabs he threw at her...

Then he had an epiphany. _'If there_ _'s one_ _thing Yang hates above all, other than_ _someone_ _hurting her friends of course, it's people being bored around her... if I act as if this battle is boring me she's certainly going to get agitated, and if she's agitated she's going to be more susceptible_ _to taunts._ _'_ He couldn't help but letting a small smirk creep onto his face. That smirk died when Ms. Goodwitch's voice rang out, announcing the start of the battle.

"Let's go, Jauney boy, show me a good time!" Yang shouted as she activated her Semblance, her pupils turning red and her hair setting ablaze. It seemed she wouldn't be underestimating him after all.

Fittingly enough the sun was beginning to set in the horizon, bathing the arena in a red glow. The battle of battles had begun in the last class of the day in Beacon. With a loud and boisterous battlecry Yang charged at Jaune and the fight began.

XXX

 _'Wow...'_ Neo sat, mouth agape, in awe at the battle going on bellow her. She hated to admit it, but the slutty brawler was one hell of a fighter... at least compared to the other whores and their classmates... compared to her beloved, though, she looked like an angry five-year old flailing about in a temper-tantrum. She had never thought _anyone_ could be as perfect as her beloved was in that very moment. He was blocking and absorbing blows with enough force behind them to topple buildings, and he just kept shrugging it off like it was nothing!

The slutty brawler had long since fallen victim to the maws of rage, throwing barrage after barrage of clearly telegraphed Aura enhanced punches and kicks at her beloved, but it simply had little to no effect. Her beloved would just block or dodge everything with seemingly perfect accuracy, it was as if he could predict every single movement the slutty brawler made. And he wasn't even attacking back! Her beloved had Yang Xiao Long on the ropes in a fight without even having thrown a single punch, or sword thrust in this case. Neo had always known her beloved was one of the most amazing fighters _ever_ (he was her beloved after all, how could he _not_ be an amazing fighter? She wouldn't have realized her great love for him if he wasn't, right?), but actually seeing him in action still left her breathless.

Anytime she caught sight of his eyes as he fought she felt her heart skip a beat, the inferno burning within them causing her to almost fall of her perch in pure ecstasy. The battle had been going on for maybe fifteen minutes, but to Neo it hadn't been a _battle_ ever since her beloved's posture changed after he had blocked the slutty brawler's first punch, everything after was her beloved simply playing with his _prey_.

When the slutty brawler finally fell down in a panting, Aura-less heap Neo was bouncing in her seat and cheering silently. Every cell in her body screamed at her to jump down from the rafters and let her beloved take her on the spot, nothing could have made the moment more perfect, but she _had_ to control her urges, at least until later that night. Then she could go wild... or become completely submissive, wichever her beloved preferred. It was time, she was finally, _finally_ going to give herself fully to her beloved. She was going to show him _all_ her love, every single ounce of it. Only a few more hours, that was all that remained before she would sneak into her beloved's room, carefully transport him to the _Exvnir_ , an extremely high end love hotel in the heart of Vale (Neo had read that they did some killer massages), and then they would make love for the first time... all night long.

Although... before that it seemed she was going to have to give someone a _lesson_. One Winter Schnee to be precise. The new whore was giving her beloved a _far_ too suggestive look, and the lecherous way she bite her lower lip while looking at him was making Neo _very_ annoyed. The final straw came when the frosty cunt had the _nerve_ to blow a kiss at her beloved, but it seemed the bitch wasn't done, however, for when her beloved left the stage after being declared the winner (dragging an unfortunately only-dead-looking Yang Xiao Long with him) the frosty cunt rose from her seat beside her sister and discreetly slipped a small note into her beloved's back pocket. Neo's eyes narrowed as the frosty cunt gave her beloved a wink over her shoulder and walked out of the classroom, a definite sway to her hips.

Neo quickly made herself invisible and made her way down to the door, intending to stay there until the end of the lesson so she could follow her beloved more closely and see what was written on the frosty cunt's no doubt lewd note.

She _refused_ to let someone ruin her plans when they were so tantalizingly close to finally coming into fruition. She wouldn't allow it.

XXX

" _Come see me up on the roof after class, I want to talk to you about something / Winter ;)"_

That was all the little _inconspicuous_ note Winter had slipped into his back pocket had said. Jaune would be lying if he said he didn't think the girl was up to something, she had been giving him some pretty weird looks ever since he had done that dumb little gentleman display that morning. He knew it had been completely silly and hadn't meant anything by it, sure Winter was very attractive (though he still thought the younger Schnee was the most beautiful... but no one needed to know he thought that...) but he had given up on those cheesy pick-up lines long ago. If he did pull them out of retirement it was only for comedic value, and all of his friends knew that.

He really hoped Winter knew this information as well, otherwise Coco was going to kill her... and then him.

Nevertheless, he went to meet up with her after helping team RWB dump their mostly dead teammate in the infirmary (he thought _mostly_ dead because the blond did seem to have enough strength left in her to try and grope him when he carried her there, something he was eternally glad Coco wasn't able to witness), giving the excuse he was going to head to the communal showers to wash off all the sweat he had accumulated during the fight. As he ascended the stairs to the nearest roof exit he couldn't help feel as if someone was watching him, though it didn't seem like there was any malicious intent behind said watching, strangely enough. He did sense a presence, although it was faint and almost distorted in a way, like it wanted to be sensed while at the same time stay hidden. Jaune had no idea how to respond to such a paradoxical _thing_ , so he simply decided to file it away in his memory for later. When he eventually reached the top of the staircase his mind had gone back to wondering if there was any way he _wasn't_ going to get his ass kicked, either by Winter, Coco, or Weiss. His pondering, unfortunately, turned out to be fruitless. He was screwed whatever he did.

Taking a deep breath he opened the door to meet with Winter.

Said breath was subsequently lost/exhaled when he laid eyes on the frost maiden. The setting sun on the horizon was giving Winter's already beautiful visage a radiant glow. Jaune had to fight to keep his lower jaw attached to his skull, for the woman sitting on the crenelation of the roof in front of him was looking _gorgeous_ beyond compare.

"Glad you could make it, _Jaune_..." the way she said his name almost caused a shiver to go down his spine, it was as if she was tasting each letter before uttering it.

"Well, um, I didn't really have anything urgent I needed to get to." He applauded himself in his head, he didn't think it was possible to open a conversation in a lamer way.

Winter simply let out a small giggle, making Jaune's stomach twist in the most painful yet wondrous way. "I expected as much. You must be tired, though, after that spectacular battle you just fought. Come, take a seat." She patted the stone beside her on the crenelation.

Jaune complied, for he was indeed very tired. He was careful to not sit _too_ close to the frosty maiden, though, since he was still blind to what her true intentions behind their meeting was. Winter would have none of that and promptly shimmied her way over so that the two were sitting close enough for their legs to touch.

"So, _Jaune,_ " once again it sounded like she was delicately tasting everything in his name,"What is your relation to that Coco girl?" Jaune felt a creeping suspicion he knew where this was going, though he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot beside the frosty maiden.

"She's- I mean, we're a couple. We have been for almost three months now. I love her." He had shifted his gaze to his hands as he spoke. He really needed to leave before something bad happened.

"Is that so?" Winter's voice sounded almost mocking to him and he turned his head to look at her,"Let's test that, shall we?"

"Wha-!" He was cut off as his lips were captured by another soft pair. For a moment Jaune didn't move a muscle, he just sat there as Winter kissed him. But after another second or two passed his more carnal instincts took over and he began kissing back. He felt a pair of arms encircling his neck and he put a hand on her waist in return, pulling them closer together.

" _I love her..."_

From somewhere deep inside his lust clouded mind, his own words from a mere minute ago chimed. Jaune Arc loved Coco Adel. Jaune's eyes flew open as he regained control over his body again. He immediately broke the kiss, threw the arms around his neck off, and bolted up from his seat, all in one motion. He ignored Winter's indignant calls as he quickly made his way through the door and down the stairs.

 _'Monty-fucking-dammit! I'm such an idiot! I have to make this right, I have to tell Coco right now! Fuck, she's never going to talk to me again, she'll hate me! What if I just stay sile- no, forget it it, I'm not going to lie like that. I already cheated my way into this school, I'm not doing that again to Coco. She's going to kill me, and I deserve it.'_ He didn't notice the tears that had begun rolling down his cheeks, or that the door to the roof mysteriously closed itself behind him.

XXX

One swift kick to the frosty cunt's head later found Neo and said frosty cunt in an abandoned chemical plant on the outskirts of Vale that Roman had used a while back. It had been easy for Neo to transport them both there after her beloved had so heroically resisted the vile temptress' charms. Neo wasted no time chaining the frosty cunt to the floor with Aura-reinforced chains, she was a little stressed since she didn't want to lose any possible love-making-hours with her beloved. She had to be quick.

First she woke the frosty cunt up, not bothering to gag her since there was no one around for miles, then she began _teaching_. She rolled out a big, smoking drum filled with some leftover liquid nitrogen Roman had planned on using but forgot to reclaim. She carefully undid the lid of the drum and then she just as carefully poured the sub-zero liquid all over the frosty cunt's arms and legs, grinning as the frosty cunt started to freeze over. She wasn't finished yet though, when she was sure all of the frosty cunt's limbs were completely solid she brought her foot down on them, one at a time, shattering them into thousands of tiny pieces. Finally, she brought out her Coup de gras; fast-working, insanely expensive, regenerative lightning Dust. She had four vials of the stuff, and each of them could bring the frosty cunt back to perfect health... at least physically.

Neo laughed in silent glee when the frosty cunt screeched in agony as the Dust made it's way through her system, rebuilding her severed arms and legs. Normally the Dust was injected into a patient while said patient was heavily sedated because of the immense pain the healing process brought, but Neo thought it was much more practical when used on an awake _victim_. When the regenerative process was completed she poured nitrogen on the frosty cunt's arms and legs once again, though she poured it far more slowly this time, so she could feel her limbs dying.

The frosty cunt's screams assured Neo that this truly was a productive lesson.

It was such a shame she had to leave her alive, she really did want to kill the frosty cunt for what she dared to do to her beloved, but she refused to have her beloved hounded by hoards of SDC-security personnel when Mr. Schnee found out about the murder of his oldest daughter. It would be such a hassle.

XXX

Neo left the frosty cunt in a whimpering pile in the grounds of Beacon before heading towards her beloved's room. Seeing on what was laying on her beloved's bed, though, almost gave her a heart-attack. It was a note. Her beloved was nowhere to be seen, all that proved he had been in his room at all was the note and the fresh pile of used clothes in the washing-basket. What was written on the note caused tears to pool in Neo's eyes.

" _Me and Coco have gone into vale to talk, we'll be back before sunrise. If you need to reach us call the _Exvnir _hotel and ask for room 209._

 _PS. Tell Yang owe her one."_

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **A/N: DONE! This chapter came into creation for three reasons:**

 **1\. I was sorely disappointed in the quality and the portrayal of Winter in the very few Jaune x Winter fics.**

 **2\. I wanted to show just how _I_ imagine Jaune fighting.**

 **3\. This story just broke Warhammer views, that's so f*cking awesome!**

 **A few things to point out; no I don't think Jaune is as strong as I'm making him out to be, but remember that this is from Neo's point of view, ANYTHING he does is exaggerated to make him fit her diluted view of reality. Are Jaune and Coco doing what you think they're doing? Maybe, we'll se... *evil laughter***

 **I also stand against the notion that Jaune x Winter is called WinterKnight, that is dumb. I call it Frostmourne instead!**

 **A new chapter will be out in twelve-fifteen hours, by a new author to our little group. There are two spots left open.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW, I love reading you guys' thoughts on our chapters, it's one of the best parts of my day. Please vote in the poll on my profile too... that I may or may not have created when I posted the last chapter but forgot to but the poll as viewable... Maxaro out! *mic drop***

…

 ***picks up mic* Also! Loneliest has message for the Guest that left this review on chapter 18: "** To be perfectly honest, your chapters are the only good part of this thing... **" He wants me to tell you to go fuck yourself, his words not mine, I like you Guest. Maxaro out for the second time! *mic drop from a higher height***


	19. Darth Azrael: Glynda

Neo sat, invisible as always, on the windowsill, staring at her beloved knight as he toiled away at a paper assigned to him by that cow Glynda Goodwitch. Detention; she had given her beloved __detention__ , for something as mundane as tardiness. But Neo had seen the small glint of deceit in the whore's eyes when her beloved was told to report to an empty classroom. Neo had followed her knight to this classroom, and the fires of vengeance burned brighter when that witch ushered him in. As focused as her beloved was on what must have been more important things (maybe his team's well-being or a homework assignment, and hopefully not the other whores throwing themselves at him) he failed to notice the blonde woman's change of attire. Her shirt was at least two sizes too small with three buttons undone to flaunt her disgustingly large udders and a skirt that was three inches shorter than normal, showing off the nylon stockings she was wearing. As if her noble knight would be tempted by anything other than her own perfectly petite body.

That, of course, didn't stop the old biddy from trying to make a pass at what was hers, though. "Thank you for coming so promptly Jaune. You'll be sitting at that desk over there." The whore said, gesturing with her riding crop to a small desk directly across from her own. Her beloved took his seat and began to write out some stupid paper about the merits of being on time or something like that. Neo wasn't really paying attention. Her gaze was solely on the old hag that had decided to break the golden rule; _never_ _touch_ _what_ _wa_ _s hers_.

As her love scribbled away diligently the old hag paced nearby. Occasionally she would trace her crop along Jaune's shoulders, or lean over him and put her udders on display for him. Neo of course, forgave him every time he glanced at those mounds of fat the whore was practically shoving in his face. Her beloved was a healthy, virile young man after all. The old woman's body enticed him on a primal level, overriding his common sense and shooting straight to his hormones which, like any young man his age, were practically bursting at the seams to make him plant his seed, even if it was in barren ground.

So Neo bit her lip until she tasted blood as time ticked by, and Goodwitch continued to tempt her dearest knight as he toiled away in the hell she had created for him. A half hour passed and the riding crop fell from Goodwitch's hand. "Oops, how clumsy of me." She said, a smile on her face as she turned around to pick it up, making sure to bend over at the waist and give Jaune a glimpse of the lingerie she was wearing under that short skirt. This slut was now at the top of Neo's shit list. More time ticked by and she watched one of the sticks keeping Goodwitch's hair-bun in place fall out. "Where is my head today?" She said as she bent down to pick it up, flashing her cleavage at the seated blonde. If Neo had any input it would be on a spike and planted in the school's courtyard. When the old cow retrieved her stick she did not reform her bun. Rather, she pulled the other stick out and let her hair fall down her back. She then sauntered over to Jaune, hips swaying, breasts bouncing, to stand in front of him. The slut drew her riding crop up Jaune's chest and neck to slowly caress his jaw. Neo wished looks really could kill, because the fury she held as she glared at this old hag would have made the bitch explode.

Her fury redoubled when the old hag had the gall to __sit__ _ _o__ _ _n his lap__ _._ "Jaune I have a confession to make. I didn't think you would last very long here. Your transcripts made you out to be someone you clearly weren't considering your consistent losses in the arena and lack of general knowledge compared to your peers." She said, her voice low and husky. Neo watched as her knight blushed and did his best not to give in to the advances of this crone. She spoke again, and it took everything Neo had not to leap from her hiding place and paint the walls with this cow's blood. "You've grown so much Jaune, you're a warrior now. Your body is toned and fit, your eyes predatory. And, well..." her sentence trailed off as her hand disappeared, immediately followed by a yelp from Jaune. "Word travels." The withered bitch said, leaning in for a kiss.

Her beloved, to his credit, managed to avoid the whores lips and gently removed her from his lap and sped out of the room, stammering an apology as he fled. The door shut with a resounding thud, leaving her alone with Neo. The old whore sighed and stood up. "That could have gone better. That boy is so thick skulled... maybe being a little more direct will help next time." She said to herself, or at least she thought it was to herself. Neo dropped from the ceiling, still invisible, and pulled the chloroform rag she always kept on her for situations such as this. She darted forward and pressed the rag to the woman's mouth, managing to keep it there despite the struggling. Finally the old cow went limp.

Neo smiled as she thought of all the ways this bitch would be punished for trying to seduce her beloved. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Glynda woke to darkness and the sound of water dripping somewhere. The echo and smell let her know this was an old slaughterhouse, probably somewhere near the oldest part of the city. The fact that her eyes weren't adjusting told her she was blindfolded. She also figured out from the draft that she was naked, and tied to a chair with duct tape from the feel of it. Footsteps drew her attention. She counted them, doing her best to ignore the echo and gauged how close her captor was, but it became irrelevant when they stopped directly in front of her.

Then she felt it, the tip of her own riding crop pressing against her inner thigh. Could it be Jaune? Had his hasty exit been an elaborate hoax to get her here? If so, she admired him even more. The students assumed that because she carried that crop she was into things like handcuffs, blindfolds, and dominating the men she took to her bed. It was true, but she also liked being the one restrained, of being dominated. So feeling her own riding crop against her skin did more for her than if he had decided on regular foreplay. The crop traveled up her leg to her stomach, then traced the curve of her breast before circling her nipple.

After a few rotations it traveled along her neck and jaw to the tip of her chin. It pulled away, and the only warning she had was the sound of it whistling through the air before a flash of pain blossomed in her left cheek. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her. "Have you done this before Jaune?" She asked. Her question was answered with silence and another smack of the crop, drawing another moan from the bound woman.

Suddenly her blindfold was ripped off and she saw not Jaune, but a short woman with multicolored hair and eyes looking at her in disgust. "Who are you, why did you kidnap me, where is Jaune?" She asked desperately. The final parts of her question made the girl in front of her scowl and smack her with her hand instead of the riding crop. She whimpered this time instead of moaning, her lust replaced with fear. She watched the girl walk over to a small table set off to the side and pick up several sharp implements in succession, observing each as if determining which one to start with. It was an accurate assumption, as the girl walked back over, twirling a surgical scalpel between her fingers and whistling a jaunty tune.

The next few hours were agony for the perverted old cow. Neo took her time, using each of her 'tools' to maximum effectiveness. Her favorite part was the branding iron. The scream coming from the old witch as her fleshy udders sizzled was like music to her ears. Using Romans' cigar cutter to remove her fingers had been a stroke of genius on her part. She also had a lot of fun with the cattle prod she found in one of the storage rooms. She laughed silently each time it made contact with the crones skin, savoring the sound.

By the time she was ready to end her little game the poor old biddy was an absolute mess. Burns, electrocution scars, the missing fingers, and of course the branding iron. She almost felt bad. Almost. Now it was time for things to end. Neo picked up the scalpel she had started with, and with a quick swipe opened the old whores throat. She caressed Glynda's face gently, as one might do to a dying animal, and watched the life drain from her eyes. When her death rattle reached Neo's ears she let her head drop and untied the body. Now for the best part. To answer the question this slut had asked her beloved back in the classroom. Where was her head?

The following day the student body was rocked to its core. The head of Glynda Goodwitch had been found impaled on a spike and planted in front of the statue in the courtyard of the school, a message carved into her forehead.

" _Never touch what is mine."_

 **Author: Darth Azrael**

 **Editor's notes: New people! Excitement! More torture! Same rules as always; be nice or shall tit-punch everyone!**


	20. OnTheCobb: Police

Prime Suspect

Jaune Arc was a good guy.

A scraggly blond with a heart of gold and a smile that could make any woman's hearts flutter like a flock of butterflies. His adorkable personality combined with his gentleman-like traits caused people to naturally gravitate towards him.

But most prominent about him was his desire to protect those in need. To be the hero his Arc lineage boasted of and defend the innocent from the savage forces of Grimm.

It was only natural a young man of Jaune's caliber would want to become a Huntsman and, although his transcripts had caused a bumpy start, he would be set upon his path with the help of his many friends and many admirers at Beacon.

Most of all, Jaune was quite popular with the female students, though his obliviousness tended to interfere with his dating skills. In spite of that, Jaune was lucky enough to find himself a girlfriend. And although many of the male students felt aggravated at Jaune's popularity, none of their jealousies could make them forget that Jaune was an overall good guy that made the world a better place.

They knew it. And after much self-doubt, Jaune knew it too.

So it was with great confusion that Jaune found himself hand-cuffed in an interrogation room at the local Vale police station.

The police officers had barely explained anything to him when they picked him up off the streets of Vale and claimed that he was a suspect in an investigation. Shocked at the level of their accusations, Jaune could do nothing but comply as they slapped the aura resistant hand-cuffs on and brought him to the station.

All the while Jaune was sitting in that dark interrogation room, he wondered what he could have done to warrant their suspicions.

 _'Is it about the transcripts!? Did they finally figure out that I faked my way into Beacon!? Or is this about that Library book I returned a day late!? I couldn't help it! I had volunteer work to do that day! I'm innocent!'_

Finally, three cops entered the room. One of them had black hair and a mug of coffee that read _"#1 Cop"_ on it. Another had gray hair and held a series of documents in a manila folder. The final officer had brown hair and looked only a little bit older than Jaune, he also looked very uncomfortable.

All three of the officers took up chairs on each of the remaining sides of the table. Two of them (the black-haired and the gray-haired) fixed Jaune with the most scrutinizing glares imaginable. Contrastingly, the brown-haired officer looked like he was trying to avoid making eye contact with Jaune altogether.

This went on for a few minutes until the black-haired officer took a long sip of his coffee and set his mug down right next to the manila folder.

"Jaune Arc. Seventeen years old. Huntsman-in-training and Leader of Team JNPR. Sleeps in a blue onesie-"

"How do you know about that last part?" Jaune couldn't help but ask.

The gray-haired officer slammed his fist on the table. "Quit the games Arc! We know you're the one behind it all!"

"Behind what? I don't know what you're talking about?" Jaune questioned confusedly, but calmly. It was true he had no idea what they were accusing him off, but there was no point in him getting agitated, that would probably only make the cops even angrier. He only hoped it wasn't about his transcripts. He may not have started as an adept fighter but he had slowly gotten good at fighting thanks to Pyrrha's training. Thanks to her, he had managed to keep the teachers' suspicions off of him, but if they figured him out now, then it would have all been for nothing.

"Don't play dumb!" The gray-haired officer demanded as he opened up the manila folder. "We have all the evidence linking you to the crime scenes."

 _'Crime scenes?'_ Jaune thought confusedly as he glanced at some of the documents. Immediately he felt his blood run cold when he noticed several pictures of dismembered body parts and blood-stained messages at locations that he was vaguely familiar with.

Still, Jaune knew that their accusations were ridiculous. He would never kill another human-being, no matter how cruel or evil they were. It was how he was raised.

"I don't know what crimes you're investigating, but I can assure you, I had nothing to do with them." Jaune stated, still keeping his voice calm.

"Oh really?" The black-haired officer questioned as he took out one of the documents. "Do you remember where you were on the 20th of October?"

"Um… oh! Yeah, I was buying a comic book. The new X-Ray and Vav came out that day so I got up extra early to beat the lines." Jaune said as he recounted his trip there to the police officers.

* * *

He had been one of the first people in line to Tuckson's Book Trade. Sure, his eyes had been heavy from sleep-deprivation, but it had been totally worth it to get that crisp brightly colored book of awesomeness. It had even had that new-comic-book smell.

Not to mention, one of the female workers there had been eying him with interest. When he had purchased the comic, she had oh-so-subtly scribbled down her scroll number on the receipt with a heart next to it and blown a kiss at him. He had been amazed. He had actually managed to pick up a date. Without even trying!

However, later he realized that the number must have been a joke. Every time he called it there was no answer and he never saw the woman at Tuckson's ever again.

But what did any of that have to do with anything?

* * *

"I'm sure it might _surprise_ you to know that the woman you bought that comic from was found dead in her apartment the next day." The black-haired officer said coldly to Jaune's horrified expression. He cleared his throat and began reading the file. "'Jennifer Perrim was found dead in her apartment at 4:00 PM, Monday October 21st. Her body had multiple stab wounds and her face had literally been _peeled_ _off_ and nailed to the wall with the words " _NEVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE"_ written underneath it in what has been proven to be her own blood. Except for the word _"MINE",_ which had been written in her cut off fingers and toes. According to the coroner, the cause of death was a single stab through the victim's head. Since her peeled off face is devoid of puncture wounds, we can only assume she died _after_ her face had been peeled.'"

As the officer finished reading, he level a withering glare at Jaune, as if daring him to try and deny his involvement. Jaune could only stare is revulsion at the document as he could only imagine how much pain Jennifer must have gone through before she died.

"I… I never knew… I had no idea she died… like that. But… but you can't think I did that!" Jaune shouted with renewed outrage at their suspicions. "I would never be so cruel! Just because I was there the day before doesn't mean I actually did anything!"

"Oh there's much more than that, Arc." The gray-haired one said darkly as he withdrew another document. "January 18th for example? Where were you?"

"I… I was… I was going for a jog in the park." Jaune remembered nervously, wondering what other grizzly scenes awaited him. He, once again, began recounting what he had done to the cops.

* * *

If he recalled correctly, he had been so slow in combat that Pyrrha had recommended that he should ho jogging to improve his cardio. Pyrrha had seemed really adamant about being his jogging buddy and about spending more alone time with him in between training sessions.

But when Ruby had heard about the idea, she had immediately suggested that, due to her Semblance, she was most suited to be Jaune's jogging buddy. Unable to argue with her logic, he had, much to Pyrrha's apparent chagrin, agreed.

The specific day that the officer's spoke of had involved a jog in Haywood Park. He had been panting heavily with Ruby right beside him urging him to continue.

In the middle of their jog, a blonde-haired woman had caught up to them and had begun to have a conversation with him, and they had seemed to hit it off. She had laughed at his jokes and listened intently to his stories about defeating Death Stalkers and Beowolves.

Eventually, Ruby had intervened to tell him, rather angrily, to pick up the pace, but not before the blonde-haired woman had written down her scroll number and address on his hand. As he had quickened his pace to catch up to Ruby, he had made sure his sweat wouldn't smear the treasured ink. She had liked his jokes and thought he was interesting!

He couldn't wait to see her again.

But, just like the woman at the book store, he had realized it must have been another prank. No matter how many times he had dialed it, the scroll never picked up. He had even gone to the address to see if she made a mistake, but no one had answered the door.

But back to the cops.

* * *

The gray-haired one held out the report. "Witnesses say they saw you jogging with Leandra Autumn the day she went missing."

"Missing?" Jaune echoed lamely. "W-what happened?"

The officer cleared his throat as he read the file. "'On Tuesday, January 20th, the Atlesian Military had been in the middle of presenting their new model of Atlesian Knights to the general public at Vale Central Square. It was in the middle of their demonstration that a lone "Beowolf" had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the crowd. The Knights and Atlesian soldiers presented there opened fire on the newly appeared Grimm. However, what had been odd about the Grimm was its relatively small size and the guttural choking sounds it had been emitting'."

Jaune didn't like where the report was going.

"'After taking repeated fire and an attempted escape, the 'Beowolf' had been killed. However, upon closer inspection, the Atlesian soldiers realized that the corpse did not disintegrate as most dead Grimm do. As it turned out, the 'Beowolf' had actually been a blonde-haired woman fitted with a realistic Beowolf costume and mask. The cause of her incoherent cries had been due to a torn larynx. More disturbing, however, is the fact that both her eyeballs had been gouged prior to her death and that her aura had been recently unlocked, which had minimized _most_ of the damage the fatal artillery fire would have caused. She was later identified as the missing Leandra Autumn'."

The officer finished reading and returned his attention to Jaune to gauge his reaction. The poor blonde could say nothing as he took in all the information. He felt sick to his stomach hearing that someone could be shot to death by soldiers intent on keeping the peace. All because of a misunderstanding.

"That's… I… I can't believe-"

"Still feigning innocence, hmm?" The gray-haired officer inquired. "A bit odd how _both_ victims were with you before meeting their horrifying ends."

The brown-haired officer twitched in fear and once again refused to look Jaune in the eye, as if he were afraid the young Huntsman-in-training would decapitate him on the spot.

"But… it has to be a coincidence! I didn't put her in that Beowolf costume! I know I didn't!" Jaune yelled in denial.

"Coincidence? Very well. Barner!" Again the brown-haired officer flinched. "Would you care to read from one of the many 'coincidences' we've compiled?" The black-haired officer slid the folder over.

"Um… actually s-sir…" the officer named Barner began in a small voice as he looked away from the folder. "I d-don't really… want t-to hear-"

"Speak up, man! The boy has aura cuffs on. He can't hurt us." The gray-haired officer assured roughly.

"I… I'm s-sorry… I don't want t-to be here anymore!" Barner stammered out as he got up and left the room with fear in his eyes.

"Godammit!" The black-haired one exclaimed as he got up from his chair and followed the younger officer in an attempt to calm him down.

Only Jaune and the gray-haired officer were left in the room.

After a few moments of silence, the officer slid the documents back to him. "Well I guess I'll be reading the next one."

"Stop." Jaune said as he looked at his feet and clenched his hand-cuffed hands behind his back.

"Where were you on March 12th?" The guard questioned as he ignored Jaune's statement.

Jaune didn't bother answering.

"Were you at the local ice cream store purchasing-"

"I said stop!" Jaune yelled as he whipped his head up to meet the glare of the officer. "I don't want to hear anymore stories! They're too-"

"Gruesome? Gory? Nightmarish?" The officer supplied as he slammed his fist against the table. "Well this is the kind of shit we've been dealing with! We've been trying for months to nail the mysterious 'Mine' serial killer and all of the cases point to you!"

"I keep telling you it wasn't-"

"'On Wednesday, March 15th,'" the officer began, cutting off Jaune's denial, "'One Samantha Chain, owner of Polar Bear's Ice Cream Emporium, had been found _vivissected_ and preserved in the store's walk-in freezer'."

Another jolt of recognition assaulted Jaune as he remembered the young woman behind the Ice Cream Emporium counter who had offered him a free ice-cream in exchange for his scroll number. Jaune, being in a relationship with Coco at the time, had respectfully declined, but couldn't help the small blush that had spread across his face at being asked out so suddenly by a complete stranger.

"'Across the freezer wall, drawn in the victim's blood, was a portrait of a finely detailed young man'." The officer slid a single picture across to Jaune that looked like a bloody, mirror-image of himself, only smiling that same golden smile that graced his features on most days.

But not today.

And underneath it, written in blood: _"NEVER TOUCH WHAT IS MINE"_ Along with an actual heart that must have belonged to Samantha.

"'Also, upon further inspection, officials had found that several cartons of Neapolitan ice cream had been stolen from the emporium's stock'." The grey-haired officer finished as he returned the documents. "Still think you're innocent from all this?"

By this time, the black-haired officer had returned to the interrogation room without officer Barner. He instead began to glare at Jaune yet again.

Jaune remained silent with his mouth hanging open as he kept his eyes on the bloody portrait of himself.

"As you've undoubtedly realized," the black-haired officer began, "There is no greater suspect than yourself. And until you admit to your crimes, you _will_ be detained here."

Just as Jaune was about to mumble some excuse of his innocence, a new officer walked in. This one had short blonde hair and stood with an air of authority. Immediately, the other two officers stood up and stared at him inquisitively.

"Commissioner? What are you here for? We have this case under control." The gray-haired officer said.

"Under control?" The Police Commissioner looked over at him coldly. "I think not. You've obviously detained the wrong suspect."

"What!?" The gray-haired man shouted in outrage before pointing a finger towards the blonde knight. "This little rat is guilty! He was with every single victim before they died! And _his_ face was painted across that freezer wall! It has to be him!"

The black-haired officer tried to calm down his fellow officer. "Sir, he's the prime suspect. And you're the one who ordered us to bring him to the station in the first place."

"I don't recall saying that at all!" The commissioner shouted as he gestured to the frozen knight. "All I know is that this young man is innocent of these crimes and, seeing as how we have no further evidence linking him to the scenes, I suggest we release him before any legal troubles emerge."

"But-"

"That's an order." The Commissioner growled lowly as he fixed the two with the most threatening glare both of them had ever seen.

Unable to argue with the Commissioner's orders, the black-haired officer withdrew a key and reluctantly unlocked Jaune's cuffs with a curt nod.

Jaune could only look flabbergasted; both at the news of all the crime scenes and that the cops were just going to let him leave when even he himself thought the evidence linking him to the crimes was too coincidental to be mere accidents.

Still, he didn't give the Commissioner the chance to change his mind as he quickly left the interrogation room and walked out the door of the police station: a free man.

* * *

After the blonde knight had left, the gray-haired officer whirled to face the commissioner.

"How could you do that!? We had the murderer right then and there and you let him go!" The gray-haired officer shouted as the blood rushed to his livid face.

"But he wasn't the murderer." The Commissioner said with an emotionless tone and a creepy smile.

"What? How can you be so sure?" The black-haired officer asked before a thin blade pierced his throat.

"Because the murderer," the Commissioner said, before he shattered into a million pieces revealing the lithe form of a tri-colored girl, "Is me."

The gray-haired officer gazed in horror as his fellow officer's throat was torn by the metallic blade of Neo's parasol. His responses were mere gurgles as blood leaked from the hole in his neck.

As she withdrew her blade, the gray-haired officer screamed and fired his gun in an attempt to kill the assailant. However, all the shots were blocked by her opened parasol before she delivered a swift kick to the remaining officer's neck, shattering it and any further attempts to stop her.

"I think I heard gunshots!" A voice shouted from outside the interrogation room. Neo sighed as she wiped the blood off her blade on the gray-haired officer's uniform. It looked like she would have to kill the entire Vale police force to keep them off her beloved.

And any evidence that could link Neo to her beloved had to be destroyed as well. A fire would work if she had enough combustible material.

If only she could teleport to retrieve enough highly flammable material to torch a police station and everyone inside...

…

Oh! Right, how could she forget?

She _could_ do that.

* * *

 **Author: OnTheCobb**

 **Editor's notes: New people once again, but this time we're adding some diversity. We're adding murderous produce to our ranks! We're not close-minded people, we don't care if you're a girl, a boy, a whatever, a voidspawn, or even an technically non-sentient object, we welcome all to our bloody brigade of baneful benevolence!**

 **... I know that makes no sense, but I like alliteration.**


	21. Maxaro: Melanie

**Sonata**

 _ **Important notice!**_ **This chapter does not take place in the same continuity as the Winter chapter. The only chapter canon to this one is Coco part 1.**

When Yang had "suggested" that to celebrate the completion of their first year at Beacon they should all go clubbing, Jaune had been skeptical. He had never been a fan of clubs, he found the music too repetitious and annoying and the general stuffiness of the crowds to be uncomfortable. However, he couldn't deny that this time he was actually having fun. The music wasn't _too_ bad and the there were far fewer people than he had expected there to be on a Friday night.

Yang apparently knew the owner of the place and had "convinced" him to only let in VIPs for the night. Jaune was very grateful for this fact, there were still a good fifty people in the club, but he could still move around without being crushed in between dancers or people simply lounging about.

The actually graduation ceremony had taken place the day before, but Yang had insisted that they waited a day to give them a full day of preparations to "Let us girls get all nice and pretty for ya", her words not his. He would have liked to bring Coco, and her team to a slightly lesser extent, along to celebrate their early two month anniversary as a couple, but apparently she and her team had some annual thing they wanted to keep going. Not having Coco around did dampen his spirits a little, he would have loved to dance with her, but she had made it clear that she wanted him to go without her and that he should enjoy himself. Though he had had to promise to not get too drunk...

Jaune shook his head and let out a little chuckle as he returned to the present. He was sitting on, or more accurately; _in,_ one of the insanely comfortable leather-ish sofas in one of the many booths overlooking the dance floor.

He had to give credit to Yang; it did feel fantastic to not be stuck in his stuffy school uniform. He was wearing a simple, short-sleeved, white button-up shirt and a pair of his very rare _nice_ black trousers. Coco had dressed him to say sorry for not being able come with them/him to the club, and he was thankful he hadn't had to try and find a decent combination of clothes himself.

He smiled as he saw Nora dancing with (around) Ren on the middle of the floor, both looking like they were having a blast, though Nora in particular looked even _more_ joyful than he had expected her too be, and that was saying something. Thinking back, Jaune couldn't remember the last time he had seen Nora in casual clothes, or if had seen her in casual clothes _at all_. It was always battle gear, Beacon uniforms, or pajamas.

Today, however, she was dressed up in a loose, long sleeved, off-white blouse and a soft pink skirt that reached down to her knees. Her feet were a little more "Nora"; a pair of comfy looking sneakers and different colored socks. Her hair remained untouched apart from a pink butterfly hairpin he remembered giving to her on her birthday. Lastly she had a small amount of makeup on her face, most of it accentuating her eyes, though Jaune had no idea just _what_ the make up itself was (Coco had tried to teach him a little about it once. It had been an absolute disaster and had ended with more blackmail material against him than he ever thought possible). He would be lying if he said he didn't think she looked fantastic, a little part of him was happy that Yang had convinced ( ***cough*** forced ***cough*** ) them to give the girls more time to get ready, otherwise he might have never seen how even more lovely Nora looked when dressed to the max.

A cold shiver passed down his spine as he imagined what Coco might do to him if she ever found out about his thoughts. He didn't actually know just _how_ possessive Coco was of him, she would take any chance she could to sit near him and press his arm to her chest, but he wasn't sure if that was her way of marking him as her " _territory"_ or if it was just her way of showing affection. He hoped it was the latter, but he _really_ didn't want to accidentally do something that might cause a relationship-ending fight between them, he liked her _far_ too much for that.

Try as he might though, he couldn't help but notice one of the other people on the dance floor, someone he found absolutely _breathtaking_.

He had first noticed her when he had gone to get a drink from the bar after everyone else had gone off to either dance or find a good place to sit. After he had placed his order for something called a _Strawberry sunrise,_ Yang's suggestion, he really had had nothing to do aside from looking around and checking if there was someone interesting in the club (and wonder just how legal this place was since neither the doorman nor the bartender asked for any form of identification). That's when he had seen her emerge from the small crowd out on the dance floor.

A girl, that looked maybe the same age as him, with long obsidian hair and sparkling cyan eyes. She was adorned in a light blue tinted white dress with baby blue fur lining the edges of the dress and the collar, along with a pair of white stockings, that were most likely connected to a garter belt somewhere on her lower stomach, partially covered by a pair of white, high-heeled, knee-high boots. Her face was sharp and angular, and her cold but gorgeous eyes were accentuated by aqua eyeshadow.

Jaune had had to mentally force himself to not let his jaw hit the floor, because this girl was without a doubt _the_ most beautiful person he had _ever_ seen.

At first he had simply stared at her while she had spoken heatedly to some burly guy in a vest and tie by the edge of the slightly elevated and blinking piece of floor that made up the dance floor, but when her gaze had turned towards his direction and she had begun to walk towards the bar he had quickly averted his eyes to somewhere else. He had mentally cursed his somehow divine, and at the same time abysmal, luck when the girl in white had seated herself right beside where he was standing while waiting for his drink. He had overheard her place an order for some kind of drink, and he had had to mentally slap himself for thinking that her voice had sounded _heavenly,_ after which he had caught her turning around in her seat from the corner of his eye. He had tried to force his eyes to stop looking at her, but they had refused to comply.

Then she had turned her eyes to him and he thought his heart might have stopped. She had simply let her gaze roam over him before she had noticed him looking at her as well. Their eyes had met for a moment and her eyes had lost some of their coolness. Then she had smirked, turned around to get her then finished drink, said a few words to the bartender, and then she had joined the people dancing once again, but not before giving him one last glance over her shoulder.

He knew nothing of this gorgeous girl, and yet his heart had screamed as he had watched her walk away. He had kept looking after her until the bartender had signaled that his drink was done. When he had pulled out his wallet to pay for the drink, however, the bartender had only shaken his head.

"It's on the house, courtesy of miss Malachite. Consider yourself lucky, bub, you're the first person I've ever seen her "buy" a drink for, and I've worked here since this placed opened." Jaune had only been able to stare at the bartender and his words wisdom in response, before he had taken his drink and gone to search for wherever his friends had ended up.

Jaune sighed as he finished his drink, which he would need to remember to thank Yang for suggesting, and then sighed again as the drink once again made him think about the girl. He caught glimpses of her whenever he looked toward the dance floor, he couldn't help it, his eyes just instinctively sought her out.

He really wished Coco was there with him, he would never look at another girl if she was around. But now it was just him and his brain. His slightly intoxicated brain, since Yang had apparently _forgot_ to mention that the _Strawberry sunrise_ was quite alcoholic, that was telling him to go down and talk to the girl, thank her for the drink, and ask if there was anything he could do in return.

He looked toward the dance floor once again, and he felt his heart clench when he saw her actually looking _back_ at him. She was closer to him now, still dancing, but now she kept her eyes in his direction at all times. Her moves where graceful and flowing, not at all sporadic like most of the other dancers, yet she still followed the rhythm of the music to a beat. To Jaune, there was no way this girl _wasn't_ trained in some form of classical dancing, she moved with _far_ too much practice and elegance to have never been taught, and he should know.

He had only ever told Yang about it during a training session, where both of them were too tired and delirious to keep from babbling to the other, but he had actually been taught to dance by his mother at a young age, and he still practiced whenever he could get some time alone. He hoped to reveal it at the prom if he could get a dance with Weiss. Yang had promised not to tell a soul in return for him not telling anyone about how she used to dye her hair black.

Ms Malachite was no amateur, that much was clear as day to the trained eye of Jaune, and something within him made him feel as if she was putting on a show for him. The unbroken eye-contact, the way she kept giving him new angles to watch her from, and the almost sensual way her eyes gleamed, it all made him feel simultaneously excited and conflicted beyond compare.

"Her name is Melanie." Jaune jumped as he was broken out of his trance by the unmistakable voice of Yang.

"W-what?" He responded confusedly, turning his head to look at the smirking visage of Yang in the sofa adjacent to his in the booth.

Yang let out a giggle and pointed a thumb at the dancing girl, "The girl who's been giving you a show for the last few minutes, her name is Melanie Malachite, and this," she placed her hands on both sides of his head and turned it towards the DJ-table, where he could see an eerily similar girl, although wearing red and having shorter hair, talking to a man in a suit, "Is her sister Miltiades, though she prefers Militia. They're the... let's call it _concubines_ of this club, hired by Junior, my _dear friend_ and owner of the club, to look pretty and, if push comes to shove, kick the asses of anyone causing a disturbance that the bouncers can't handle. And, surprisingly, they're _not_ hookers!"

Jaune stared blankly at the girl in red, apparently named Miltiades, contemplating Yang's words, before realizing that Yang had yet to let go of his head, her hands having descended to his cheeks instead. While he couldn't deny that her surprisingly smooth yet strong hands felt nice, it did make him feel a little uncomfortable.

When he spared her a glance, Yang eventually let go, although to Jaune the action almost felt reluctant. He let his gaze once again wander over the dance floor, spotting Weiss and Blake by one of the edges not far from him and Yang either doing some very odd dancing or having an argument, an argument that involved lots of pointing and gesturing in his direction, Pyrrha dancing by the opposite edge with a throng of guys swarming around her, a small part of Jaune wanted to go over and stop them from so openly ogling his teammate even though said teammate could kick the asses of every single one of the sleaze-balls in three seconds flat if she wanted to, but he caught her giving him a smile saying _"Don't worry, I'm fine",_ and,lastly, he spotted Ruby with Ren and Nora, she apparently having joined in on their dancing with gusto sometime while he was "preoccupied" with Melanie.

Speaking... _thinking_ of which...

Jaune felt an unwanted pang of disappointment in his chest when he didn't spot Melanie at her previous location. It had to be the alcohol affecting his brain, it had to. Not only had he been looking at another girl, but now he was thinking about seeing _more_ of said girl.

"Hi there, handsome..." Jaune almost jumped at the new voice, even though the voice itself was soft and almost delicate-like, just like he had done with Yang not five minutes earlier, but he caught himself at the very last possible moment. Instead, he turned his head around completely to look at the owner of the voice, however, when he realized who it was, he felt his throat close up.

Standing just behind the booth he and Yang were seated in, her face resting on the palm of her right hand and her right arm propped up on the wall creating the booth, was Melanie Malachite. Her eyes were no longer holding any of the coldness he had observed when first laying eyes on her and her mouth was twisted into an almost coy smile.

Jaune opened his mouth to say something, anything at all, but his tongue seemed to have other ideas. His mouth opened and closed as if he was talking, but no sound emerged, only making him do a pretty spot on goldfish impression. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on whom one asked, the gorgeous girl only giggled at his, in both Yang and Melanie's opinion; cute, display of Cyprinidaedian imitation.

"What's wrong, good-lookin? Cat got your tongue?" If Jaune had been looking at Yang, instead of staring at Melanie, he would have noticed the way her eyes began flickering between lilac and red when Melanie brought her left hand up and batted the air with said hand in a mock cat paw.

"Hehe... n-no, tongue's all mine." Jaune laughed a little nervously as he finally regained the ability of verbal communication.

"Really now...? Isn't that fortunate..." Melanie raised one of her eyebrows slightly as she spoke, Jaune observing that her smile was _definitely_ turning more coy. "I don't think we've been introduced, mind letting me know if the name is as catching as the one it belongs to?"

"Jaune. Jaune Arc's the name." Jaune said with a little more confidence, intentionally leaving off the 'ladies love it' part.

" _Jaune_ _Arc_... I was right, the name _is_ just as catching. I'm Melanie, did you enjoy your drink, _Jaune_? I told the bartender to make it _extra_ good."

Jaune blushed a little at how openly Melanie was flirting with him, even _he_ could tell this was actually flirting, there was no mistaking it. If his mind wasn't as intoxicated as it was, he would probably be even more embarrassed and more than that, he would have told her about Coco. Now, however, his girlfriend was nowhere in his mind.

"Y-yeah, it was very refreshing. Thank you for buying it for me, anything I can do to repay the favor?" Melanie smiled at his words, and Jaune couldn't help but admiring how it made her, impossibly, even more beautiful.

"Actually, yes. There is one thing you could for me; would you care for a dance, Jaune?" Melanie pushed herself off of the booth wall, running her hand along the edge of it as she moved to stand before Jaune, her fingers lightly trailing over his shoulders when she was directly behind him.

She extended her hand and Jaune took it without hesitation, getting up from his seat. Her soft hand fit perfectly in his, something his inebriated brain took note of. He gave her a goofy smile, making her giggle lightly, as they made their way to the dance floor, neither of them noticing the many gazes fixated on them.

Yang looked on in slight disbelief, still sitting in her and Jaune's booth. Blake and Weiss watched from where they had been arguing, said argument having apparently been put on hold for the moment. Pyrrha longingly caught glimpses of the two in between her _courtiers._ Ruby and Nora stopped their dancing momentarily to look at the pair.

While the thoughts of all six girls were different, there were three things that each and every one of them unintentionally agreed on; they never expected Jaune to be such a lightweight, they _never_ expected Jaune to respond so quickly to open flirting (at least not after they had tried so many times themselves and failed), and they all wanted to switch places with Melanie.

Junior observed the _event_ , that being Melanie actually taking an interest in _anyone_ , with the same reaction he would have if Roman Torchwick himself came into his club and put on a burlesque show, he was shocked beyond belief, but somewhere, deep down, he knew it would happen inevitably.

The pair walked onto the middle of the dance floor and Melanie sent the DJ a look. Within moments, new music started playing from the many speakers in the club. No longer did a heavy techno beat of some random song shake the building, instead, the soft, yet energizing tunes of _Time to say goodbye_ (the song by Andrea Bocelli Sarah Brightman, not Casey Lee Williams) flowed forth. Melanie took both of Jaune's hands in hers, and he couldn't help but grin as they started dancing.

He had totally called it, she knew how to dance for _real_.

XXX

Neo inspected the scene before her with both interest and revulsion. On the one hand, watching her beloved dance was one of her favorite things to do, it was such a magnificent display. But on the other hand, the dressed up sow he was dancing with had stepped _far_ beyond what Neo would ever accept. She had tried to claim what was hers. She needed a _lesson._

 _'Wait... is she...? No... no no no nononononono! Jaune, you can resist it! Please Jau-!'_

Neo watched horrified as her beloved brought the dressed up sow into a low dip, in which the dressed up cow kissed her beloved deeply. She had not only intoxicated her beloved to lower his inhibitions, openly whored herself out at him, but then she had the nerve to _force_ herself onto him.

Melanie Malachite was going to pay...

XXX

When the hungover Jaune opened the _Vale times_ the next morning he was horrified. He didn't remember much from the night before, only that they went to a club and he danced with a very beautiful girl, so when he saw the flayed and mutilated carcass laying on the floor of the very same club they had been at, along with a photo of the girl he had danced with, he almost puked.

According to the article, Melanie Malachite had been found sometime during the early morning, and the preliminary forensic report suggested that she had been alive when she was flayed. Along with the flaying, there were also surgical marks all over the head and facial region, with noticeable marks along the hairline, suggesting that the killer had scalped the poor girl and then reattached the scalp surgically. Finally, there were words carved into the forehead of the girl, reading;

 _ **Never touch what is mine**_

XXX

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **A/N: First major fatality, yay! Melanie being dead is totes canon now too, so expect to see little Militia again sometime soon.**

 **I hope you all have enjoyed the first episode of volume 3, I know Loneliest did. I, on the other hand, have no interest what-so-f*cking-ever in RWBY as a show anymore, but I will be using Neo's disguise sometime cuz it looks pretty, so don't expect me to keep much of the newer stuff in mind when I write.**

 **The next chapter is going to be the thing some of you have been clenching your buttcheeks waiting for; I'm going to _try_ to get a Halloween chapter out before the 31st with the long awaited Jaune x Neo lemon in it. **

**After that I have three ideas I want to work with; a Reese chapter, both because I think she and Jaune would look cute together and because I want to make her pay for using such stupid f*cking weapon, a Weiss crack chapter that draws inspiration from the biggest flop in human history, I am of course talking about GEP's _Betrothed_ , or a chapter featuring a subject that will make most of you hate me, but I still want to kick Machina off from the perch of having the darkest _Mine_ chapter. Please let me know in a review what you guys/gals/whatever want to see first!**


	22. Maxaro: Lemon-time!

**Beloved**

 _ **Important notice!**_ **Jaune and Coco are not together in this chapter. Coco is interested in Jaune, but they are not a couple. I was too lazy to work around the whole adultery part, sue me.** **However, chapter eight _is_ canon, Jaune and Neo have "met".**

 **A/N: Happy late Halloween everybody, sorry for not being able to finish this yesterday. Time to really use that M-rating. Two things to note before you read the chapter; I am still a wee lad and the only sexual experiences I've had comes from my hand, my phone, and the unquantifiable beauty that is the Dragoness tag on rule 34, and as such this is pretty vanilla in terms of sauciness. For you torture hounds out there, I'm sorry to say there is no violence at all in this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy my first lemon!**

If there was one holiday Jaune Arc loved above every other one that happened during the year, it was Halloween. He loved dressing up as whatever he wanted, loved seeing the creativity displayed in the costumes one wore, and he loved the festive spirit of it all. On Hallows eve any _one_ could become any _thing,_ regardless of origin.

He, for example, was clad in a large, dark gray suit of replica armor, covered in runes coated with green glow-dust. The most distinguishing parts of the armor, aside from the glowing runes, were the shoulder pauldrons of the armor that were shaped like a pair of sinister looking rat heads with curved goat horns protruding from behind the ears, and the gaping, daemon-rat-head-helmet, also with curved goat horns protruding from behind the ears, that used the rat's teeth as a visor. Along with the armor, strapped on his back in its sheath, he also carried claymore with a glowing, green crystal looking blade.

He absolutely loved his costume, it truly showed the might of the Great Horned Rat, and had he not received the blessing from the Great Horned Rat it would have cost him a fortune. The whole costume was one hundred percent custom built by a brilliant costume maker in Vale, going by the odd name of _Queek Headtaker_ , that Jaune had had to order a whopping nine months in advance, but when he had gone to pay, after checking that the armor fit and that the glow-dust was giving off an eerie enough glow, he had been shocked at the amount of lien Queek had been requesting. He had been sure it would cost at least ten thousand lien, if his calculations were correct, but Queek had only wanted _one_ _thousand lien._

When Jaune had asked why he only wanted such a small amount of lien, Queek had merely chuckled, in a very twitchy manor, and said; "Manthing get armor cheap-cheap because manthing brings honor-glory to Great Horned Rat. Manthing is truly greatest of vile vermin, yes-yes" and then he had scuttled away into the back room of the shop.

Jaune wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, so he hadn't questioned the costume maker further, though he had mentally questioned how sane Queek really was.

When he had revealed his glorious armor to everyone he had been met with the most astonished looks he had ever seen from anyone in his team or team RWBY. It had felt fantastic. In fact, the entire day of Halloween had been fantastic. He hadn't been able to see anyone _not_ in costume, and they were allowed to wear their costumes to their only class of the day; combat class.

Ruby was dressed as a grim reaper with a skull-mask, black robes, and _Crescent Rose_ permanentlyin its/her scythe form. Weiss was the ghost of a maiden, dressed in a torn, bone white dress and ghoulish makeup covering her whole face. Blake had, if Jaune understood correctly, lost a bet with Yang, and was therefor forced to dress as "his sexy cat servant", clad only in black fur-lined lingerie, a pair of fake cat ears, a fake cat tail, and a collar with a nametag reading _**Jaune Arc's kitty cat**_. Jaune had never seen Blake so beat-red before. Yang herself was adorned with a pair of slitted contact lenses, a pair of horns protruding from her head, a red scaled corset, a pair of wings, a pair of scaled boots with talons, scaled and clawed gloves, and, finally, a tail. Her jokes about him _s-laying_ the _Dragon_ were endless. Nora was a barbarian shieldmaiden wielding two double-bladed battle-axes with the most glorious ginger beard ever known to man. Pyrrha was... well, _him_. She was wearing very impressive replicas of his armor, hoodie, and jeans, the armor not even looking altered to fit a girl, and, as a cherry on top, she had dug up a very real looking toupee from somewhere. Ren was an edo-era samurai. Jaune thought his costume was the coolest.

What was amazing, though, was that even Ms Goodwitch had decided to dress up. Jaune had let out a joyous laugh when he had seen the great Glynda Goodwitch walk into the classroom wearing a pointed hat and a flowing black cape.

There had only been one thought going through his head, _'I freaking love Halloween!'_

XXX

"H-hi... Jaune..."

Jaune paused at the _very_ soft voice coming from behind him. He had been on his way outside to get some fresh air, his helmet tucked beneath his arm, when he had heard it.

He turned around and his eyes widened. Before him stood a short girl. An extraordinary beautiful girl... that he remembered. It had been almost six months since it he had last seen her, but the girl he talked to outside _T_ _he_ _Desparate Dreamer_ was standing not even a meter from him. Her hair was no longer in a braid and she was wearing a white and pink floral pattern sundress, but Jaune was sure it was her.

"You... I remember you... are you a student here?" He eventually asked.

The girl looked down at her feet, visibly fidgeting, and shook her head, "N-no... I-I'm only h-here for the night... f-for you..." her voice was still soft as a whisper, but, to Jaune, it sounded almost as if she was unsure just _how_ to talk, like she hadn't done it for many years.

"What? What do you mean you're here for me?" Jaune asked confusedly.

The girl lifted her head again, looking him in the eye, "I-I'm h-here because I-I..." she trailed off as she took a step forward, her voice becoming to quiet for him to hear.

Jaune looked at the girl inquisitively for a moment before asking another question, "What's your name?"

"N-Neo... my n-name is Neo..." Neo took another step closer, less than half a meter between them now.

Jaune had no idea what made him do it, but something within Neo's eyes made him close the distance between them, forcing him to look down to meet her eyes. There was a fire within them, a fire burning brighter than anything he had ever seen, and it was as if it was calling out for him. Unconsciously, he let his helmet drop to the ground with a dull **thud** and removed his right gauntlet, also letting it fall to the ground.

Jaune slowly brought his hand up and rested it on Neo's cheek. She immediately leaned into his touch. For a moment, they just stood there, looking intently into each other's eyes, before Neo stood up on her tippy toes, reaching up as far as she could, and closed her eyes. Jaune ignored the little voice in the back of his head telling him to stop trying to kiss the person he had known for less than ten minutes, and leaned down to meet Neo halfway.

Their lips met, and Neo thought she might faint from sheer happiness. She had dreamed of this moment for so long, of finally being able to tell her belov-... telling _Jaune Arc_ justhow much she loved him. Their kiss remained soft, just their lips moving against the other's, and neither she nor Jaune deepening it, but Neo still tried to convey all her love through the kiss.

After a minute, that felt more like an hour to the pair, they broke apart. Tears were streaming from Neo's eyes, and for a moment Jaune thought he had done something horribly wrong.

 _'Did she not enjoy it? Did I force myself on her? Did she even want to kiss in the first place?!'_ To Jaune, the kiss had been amazing, but he didn't know how he could be sure Neo thought the same. However, when he noticed the beaming smile that came with the tears on Neo's face, his mind calmed down slightly.

Neo hadn't been able to stop herself from crying, she was just so _happy_! She turned her gaze to their feet for a moment, giggling silently at herself. Sometime during the kiss, she realized as she was looking down, their hands had become intertwined, the sight causing her to let out a sigh of elation. Taking a deep breath, she readied her voice again.

"I-I... love y-you... Jaune..."

Jaune's mouth fell open, his eyes blinking rapidly. Her voice had still been as soft as can be, and still only barely more than a whisper, but he was sure he had heard it.

"W-what...?" He stuttered out.

Neo looked up and met his eyes again, and he could clearly see the seriousness in her eyes.

"I l-love you, Jaune... I love y-you so m-much... I lov-!" Neo was interrupted when her lips once again met Jaune's in a far more hungry kiss. A satisfied hum vibrated throughout her body as she let go of their intertwined hands and flung her arms around Jaune's neck. He had kissed her when she told him she loved him... that had to mean he loved her too!

Jaune's mind had shut down, he was only acting on instinct, and his instinct was telling him that he loved Neo... or at least his libido did...

Neo moaned in delight as Jaune's tongue met hers, though the moan quickly turned into a squeal when she felt his bare hand land on her lower back, while his still gloved hand landed on her bottom. He quickly removed his hand and Neo whined at the loss of contact, but when Jaune leaned down further and hooked his arm beneath her thighs, she promptly squealed again. In a second she was lifted from the ground, flush again Jaune's strong, armor clad body, but it wasn't enough, she wanted to show even more of her love. Fortunately she was prepared. Breaking the kiss momentarily she breathlessly uttered;

" ***huff*** … c-classroom... B-17..."

Jaune grunted in response, quickly making his way to the specified classroom as Neo kissed him again. He opened the door with a swift hip-check and then kicked it closed once they were inside. He glanced around the room and immediately noticed the large, queen sized bed in the middle of it. He had no bloody clue how Neo could have known it would be there, unless she was the one who placed it there in the first place. A mewl from the small girl in his arms, which he could only guess meant she was unhappy with his response to her ministrations, brought his mind back to the moment. In a few swift strides he was at the end of the bed, where he gently laid his precious cargo down, her multicolored hair fanning out around her.

They once again, reluctantly, broke their kiss, both breathing heavily. Neither of them wanted to, or _could,_ stop themselves, their minds far to clouded by lust at this point. Jaune hovered over Neo for a moment, taking in the picture before him; both her eye's practically glowing a radiant pink, her sundress hiked up to just above mid thigh, and her her mouth open, small pants escaping with her every breath.

Neo herself was staring up at Jaune in much the same way, taking in the spark of lust in his eyes and the heaving of his armored chest with almost giddy excitement. One thing stood out her in her mind, however; his state of dress. He seemed a little _overdressed_... she would have to fix that.

She snaked her arms around his chest, resting her head on it at the same time, and got to work. With her dexterous and nimble fingers, she quickly found the clasps holding the cuirass and backplate together and carefully opened them. Jaune seemed to catch onto what she was doing and deftly began to shrug of his pauldrons and remaining gauntlet before ridding himself of his upper-body armor completely, letting everything drop to the floor. Neo greedily soaked in the image of Jaune's chest and stomach, only slightly hidden beneath the thin sweatshirt he had worn underneath the armor, before she began removing the faulds and tassets around his waist and the belt they were connected to. When they joined the rest of the armor on the floor, she started reaching for his cuisse, but Jaune's hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Let me..." he simply said.

Neo nodded thoughtlessly and watched as he bent down and unclasped the poleyn covering his knees first before moving down to remove his greaves, giving her a fantastic view of his lean, but muscular, back and shoulders working. The ***thud*** of his cuisse hitting the floor signaled the end of his un-arming, the padding on the inside of the armor making the need for an arming doublet superfluous. Finally, her knight stood before her only clad in a thin, black sweatshirt, a matching pair of slacks, and a replica-chain mail collar. She stood up on her knees and tugged at the collar, Jaune bending down to aid her in its removal, and, within a moment, it too joined the rest of the armor on the floor.

Jaune leaned in and kissed her again, his hands finding their place on her hips, her hands. Slowly, he moved his hands down to her thighs, toying with the hem of her dress. The soft moan he got in response made him smile into the kiss, as well as letting him know that he could go further. He slipped his hands underneath the hem, massaging her thighs as he hiked the dress up further, his fingers eventually finding the fabric of her underwear. He broke the kiss and gave her a questioning look, getting a quick nod and her raising her arms as answer.

He lifted the sundress off her and threw it haphazardly to the floor, gazing longingly at the pale, unblemished skin that was revealed.

Neo was now only clad in a brown lace bra with a matching pair of panties, and she once again felt that Jaune was overdressed. Not having the patience to pull it over his head, she grabbed a hold of his sweatshirt and tore it open, happy that Jaune didn't seem to care about the ruined cloth. She then quickly ripped apart his slacks, leaving them both in just their underwear.

Jaune pulled Neo flush against his body and began tracing kisses down her jaw and neck, the amazing feeling of the skin-on-skin contact making him shudder.

Neo gasped as she felt Jaune's hands land on her tummy, slowly moving upwards until they landed on her breasts.

The softness of Neo's breasts in his hands was incredible, to Jaune they felt like heavenly orbs of cotton. Neo's moans only made him want to play with them more. Letting go for just a moment, he lifted the piece of cloth, completely revealing her breast, the tiny, salmon peaks on top of them hard beneath his palms. He wasted no time, quickly kissing his way down her chest and taking one of the nipples in his mouth, his other hand massaging the other. First, he just ran his tongue over the hard little nub, feeling Neo's hands clutching his head to her chest, but he soon switched to sucking, going so far as to gently bite down on it. Neo's pleasured squeal when he did so made his boxers tighten even more. Not wanting to leave any part of her unworshipped, he eventually kissed his way to the other nipple, licking, sucking, and biting on it too.

Neo's entire body felt as if it was on fire, her legs squirming beneath her, and her core drenched. She could feel Jaune's hardened member on her legs anytime they spasmed against his groin. She wanted him inside her. _Badly_. When Jaune finally let go of her nipple with a soft ***pop*** , she let out a shuddering gasp, which quickly turned into a happy mewl when she felt his fingers gently rubbing her soaked panties. She was disappointed when the rubbing momentarily stopped, but was quickly back to moaning when she felt Jaune's hand inside her panties and directly on her folds.

Neo's fingers digging harshly into his skull would normally have caused Jaune to groan in pain, but now, when he so focused on her rather than himself, he didn't even notice it. He had never done anything like this before, he hadn't even really watched porn, and was just doing what he hoped felt good. He rubbed the wetness beneath his fingers slowly at first, just watching for her reactions, until he thought she was ready for what was coming next.

With his free hand, Jaune pulled down Neo's panties, leaving her completely naked, and then he replaced his hand with his mouth, his tongue making its way in between her folds, getting a taste of her sweet nectar, and causing Neo to groan loudly in pleasure. He moved his tongue around the inside of her flower, exploring as much as he could of her moist cavern, before moving his hand up to the top of her slit and gently rubbing the little fleshy nub that had revealed itself there.

"J-JAUNE!" Was all the warning Jaune got as Neo hit her limit, her orgasm rocking her petite body and her juices spraying into Jaune's waiting mouth.

Neo laid panting as she came down from her short trip to heaven, only catching a glimpse of Jaune as he swallowed his sweet tasting _reward,_ wiping off what was left on his face with his arm and licking it clean too. When she had regained her bearings, Neo flung herself at Jaune, furiously kissing him, not caring about where his face had just been, one of her hands snaking its way down to his groin, finally releasing the beast contained within his boxers. She stroked his rock-hard member, earning a pleasured groan for her efforts, and broke the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting them. Still stroking him, she reached up to whisper into his ear.

" _I w-want you, Jaune... I want y-you i-inside me... please..."_

Jaune gently laid Neo down on the mattress, looking deeply into her eyes as he lined himself up with her opening.

"Are you sure?" He asked softly.

Neo nodded and kissed him deeply, she had never been more sure of something in her entire life.

"I love you..." she said, her voice completely steady for once.

With a groan from him and a moan from her, Jaune carefully pushed himself into Neo, finally claiming both of their virginities entirely. The feeling of Neo all around his shaft was euphoric to Jaune, and finally having Jaune within her for real was by far the best moment in Neo's life.

There was no hymen for Jaune to break through, it having been broken long ago during one of Neo's intense stretching sessions, but he in no way cared, he only wanted to make them both feel as good as possible. When he was finally at the hilt, Jaune stopped, giving both of them a moment to breathe. He looked at Neo's widely smiling face, asking silently if he could move.

Neo answered his question by clutching her legs behind his back and grinding her hips into his, causing both to moan even more.

Slowly, Jaune pulled himself out, to the point where only the head of his shaft was still within Neo's wet folds, before pushing himself in again. He started thrusting slowly, watching Neo intently for any sign of displeasure, but when he only got moans and happy mewls in response he increased the tempo of the thrusts. Leaning down, he kissed her lovingly, his thrusting increasing further by the encouragement from Neo's legs, making them both moan loudly into the kiss.

The sound of their hips slamming together and their shared moans where the only sounds resonating throughout the classroom, any sound from the outside being blocked by Neo's semblance.

"J-Jaune, I'm almost there... please f-finish inside me..." Neo panted out between moans.

"Me too, Neo... I'm close as well..." Jaune too panted out.

With a final shuddering scream of "JAUNE!" and "NEO!" from each of the lovers, they both hit their peak, Jaune emptying his load inside Neo, much to her delight, and Neo's juices splashing over their joined hips as they rode out their shared orgasm.

Panting, Jaune collapsed in a heap beside the also panting Neo, his length still within her. They laid there just staring at one another for a while, their mixed fluids running out from Neo's folds. She giggled softly at the sensation, reaching a finger down to collect some before bringing it to her lips, humming happily at the taste of their love. Jaune chuckled quietly at Neo's actions, sliding a hand underneath her all the while, and pulled her in as close as possible to his chest. Their hands intertwined before Jaune pulled the cover of the bed over them.

They shared one last happy sigh before drifting of to sleep.

 **Author: Maxaro**

 **A/N: Do you guys/gals/whatever want another lemon chapter? Leave a review then!**

 **I knew my knowledge of plate armor would come in handy some day!**

 **Also, I seemed to have forgotten to do a mic-drop at the end of the last chapter... I have brought dishonor to my family... Maxaro out! *double mic-drop***


	23. Machina: Yang and Pyrrha

Let Her Do The Work 2

 **A/N: Another for all of you. My Y!Neo strikes once again.**

The Fiery one... Pyrrha Nikos... multi-year combat champion of Mistral, wielder of Polarity, inept in socialization, and occupying Neo's spot in Jaune's arms! Another obstacle between her and Jaune that must be handled and removed.

Her image is what made her, and it is what will break her...

* * *

2 weeks after Ruby's suicide and things were yet to return to anything but the barest modicum of normality for Team JNPR and the remnants of RWBY.

Jaune and Pyrrha had finally grown a closer, opening up to each other and maybe starting to acknowledge those unspoken feelings... if only it could've been due to better circumstances.

Yang was still missing, though whispers and rumors of her whereabouts and state still abounded amongst the gossip of the school.

Blake and Weiss had simply shut down, returning to their old aloof states, distant from anyone and everyone, focused solely on classwork.

Nora and Ren were the only ones with any return, Ren keeping whatever emotions he was holding within as usual while Nora continued her antics, though anyone who'd been around her could see the strain in her smile and the bags under her eyes.

It was hard, but they were students, students who still needed to go to class. The classes seemed almost hollow, as if they were washed out of all life and color to those who were most affected. Port's rambling, Oobleck's rushing, even Glynda's harsh control, all of it was faded, muddled, in the background. Home life was little better…

* * *

Classes have ended, dinner have ended, the sun was still well in the sky and Team JNPR sat in their room, the malaise weighing heavy upon them, sapping their energy and motivation.

Pyrrha struggles to read a book on her bed, a sappy romance novel that she had hoped would help her mood, She had merely stared at the same paragraph, eyes scanning but without taking it in. Finally she throws the book across her bed, standing up with a look of conviction.

"We need to get out, we've been cooping ourselves up too much. This wallowing must stop, it's not healthy for us."

Ren looks up from his own book, a thick, ancient tome that he's be working through for some time, Nora stops staring at the ceiling, and Jaune glances from his studies at her.

"I say we go out… s-somewhere..." her words stumble as she comes up with little for the meat of her plan.

"No thank you."

"Nah."

"I need to study."

The gladiator lets out an exasperated sigh, her shoulders sagging. "F-fine! I'll just... go out by myself!" She takes a moment to dig through her painfully small wardrobe, pulling a worn gray hoodie and similarly worn, nondescript long skirt, both ideal for keeping her identity away from casual notice.

After changing and grabbing her gear, a proper Huntress is never unprepared after all, she stood at the door for just a moment, looking over her teammates with a look of concern.

"Keep safe Pyrrha." Jaune calls from the small desk, his eyes never leaving the papers.

The gladiator sighs once more before pushing open the door and heading out for Vale.

Behind a veil of bending light, Neo watches the red headed temptress leave. Alone... perfect. The next obstacle is set to begin toppling.

* * *

Pyrrha Nikos, multi-year champion of Mistral, student of Beacon, and Huntress in training, was lost. Totally and utterly lost in the streets of Vale, but then maybe that's what she gets for wandering through the city on a Thursday evening with no clue of what she wanted.

Nothing sounded appealing, the movies seemed droll, she'd already eaten, and there were no new novels to pick up. Just why had she come to the city if there was nothing for it to offer? The only upside was that the hustle and bustle of the main city streets had had a refreshing energy to it, accentuated by the chill in the air.

Now though, she was in the lesser used section of the city, not quite the slums or industrial but certainly not downtown. A few people milled about the streets, most going about their daily routines, lives moving as they always had.

Neo watched from a perch atop a nearby building, following alongside the red head, unseen and unheard, her footsteps carefully placed, letting not a grain of dust knocked out of place. _'Now the fun begins…'_ with a flick of her hand and a few illusions cast on delay, the tiny girl bounds from her hiding spot, preparing to play her part in the upcoming 'show'.

* * *

Pyrrha thrust her hands into the pockets of the worn hoodie as a chill breeze wafts past her, "Maybe I should just head back home. This may not have been the best idea." She muttered aloud, chewing on the inside of her lip.

A flicker of something large in the corner of her eye draws her attention, just in time to see it disappear behind a corner but not get a good look at it, though it sounded like claws clicking against stone, suspicious in its own right. The champion's gut instinct told her to follow and Pyrrha Nikos was not someone quick to dismiss her instincts.

Her footfalls ring out loudly against the cold stone walls as she turns down tight alleys and rain slick cobblestone, always catching just a glimpse of the thing before it disappears around another corner or down another damp alley.

The red-headed huntress persevered, however, and was rewarded with a horrifying sight: Several Grimm, a mix of Beowolves and Ursa, crowded around a small girl, curled into a ball, a shattered chunk of wood lying discarded on the ground next to a rapidly disintegrating Beowolf.

"Hold on!" Pyrrha yells as she pulled Milo and Akouo, launching the spear forth at one of the Beowolves approaching the helpless girl, spearing it through the neck and pinning it to the chest of a roaring Ursa, killing them both as their bodies flicker and dissolve.

With a tug of her semblance, the javelin returns back to her waiting hand, shifting into its xiphos form as she immediately tears into another nearby Beowolf, cleaving it in half.

The red-headed warrior finally stands over top of the helpless girl, eyes darting around the circle of waiting enemies. "Don't worry, I'll get you out of here." She calls to the cowering girl, "I'll keep you safe." All the while wishing for someone to be at **her** back right now.

A deep breath fills her lungs as the world slows down, everything taking on a crystal clarity as her honed mind assessed the situation, _"4 Beowolves and 2 Ursa remaining. Small group, too enclosed to use rounds though,_ _s_ _hrapnel might ricochet._ _T_ _hey're not moving, as if waiting. Shouldn't give them time for whatever they're waiting on."_ Time returns to normal as she moves, in an instant upon the first group, cutting the two Beowolves at the neck, removing their heads cleanly while raising her shield to the expected onslaught of the large Ursa. An assault that never comes as the Ursa stands there, seemingly bewildered at the sudden action, but the gladiator does not give it the time to recover and strikes it through the chest, cleaving upward to split the large beast in half from the chest up. Her Aura flares to life as it soaks damage from behind her, several small strikes impacting her whisper thin shield accompanied by a thin, metallic clatter as whatever hit her falls to the ground. The huntress wheels yet again, transforming and throwing her spear in one fluid motion, noticing briefly the shattered Grimm bone spikes on the ground in front of her, appearing smaller than normal but chalking it up to her combat hazed state.

Akouo spears through the offending Ursa, the now wounded beast thrashing about for the briefest of moment before inflating and detonating in a hail of spikes and rapidly disintegrating chunks, taking its companion Beowolves with it. Pyrrha was not idle in that fraction of time, rolling forward to place her shield as well as herself in the way of the debris, shielding her charge from much of the damage and letting her Aura soak the rest.

The girl shudders, unfurling and latching onto her rescuer, tears flowing down the small girl's face and allowing Pyrrha to finally get a look at the near casualty of this attack. Her short cropped blue hair, tipped with black compliment her vibrant orange eyes, popping all the more against her chocolate skin.

"Are you hurt?"

"No. I-I'm okay. W-we need to go!" Her tiny voice squeaks out, reminding Pyrrha heavily of Ruby's. "B-before any more show up!"

"I need to call in another team to take care of this then, or at least the police. We mustn't leave this uninvestigated." Her Scroll beeps in her hand for a brief moment before it lights up with a ding and she nods at the message on the screen. "A tip has been left with the authorities who should be well able to investigate and call in Hunt teams as necessary, though hopefully this is an isolated incident. Excellent." She turns her head to her companion with a soft smile, "Now then, shall we get you home then?"

The young girl nods in agreement before burying her face into Pyrrha's chest, clutching her tightly as the Huntress-in-training grips the girl with one arm, "Where is home for you young lady?"

She says something in her tiny, Ruby like squeak, muffled by Pyrrha's rather ample endowments. "Mrmhrff..."

"Pardon, I couldn't make that out?"

Her bright orange eyes stare up, shimmering at the edges with welled tears. "Please don't..."

"What?"

Her eyes lower again, "Please, just... go. I don't want you to meet Daddy."

"D-does... is your father a bad man?" Pyrrha knew she was walking on egg shells here and any wrong move might be disastrous.

"No... Daddy is a good man. He'll... he'll try to reward you and we don't have much to give and he'll just hurt himself trying and-" her words break down into further tears.

"Oh, okay... I understand. Just, please be safe in getting home okay?" The tall gladiator took a knee as she let the small girl unlatch, wiping her face on her long sleeves.

"Okay." She mumbles before turning and dashing down a thin alley behind them, leaving Pyrrha to stand in the dismal area, uncertainty and worry written plainly across her face before she returns to the last alley she came from, retracing her steps back into the city proper.

* * *

The little girl ran down the thin alley, into the inky blackness between the buildings before simply disappearing in the blink of an eye.

Atop the building next to the alley, Neo crouched on its edge, staring down upon the scene she had wrought with the assistance of the fiery-headed gladiator, a derisive smirk plastered on her face.

 _'Like manipulating a child,_ _a_ _lmost too easy._ _'_ Her smile turns hostile. _'Someone as weak willed as you is not fit for him. Run now, run home with your simple thoughts. We shall meet again Pyrrha Nikos, very soon.'_ With an almost imperceptible glimmer, she disappears from sight once more, leaving the carnage behind, a present for the next set to discover…

* * *

"7 officers and 3 civilians were killed in midtown Vale today, details from the investigation are still forthcoming but from what has been released, the victims were most likely killed by a rogue pack of Grimm as the time of death roughly coincides with a tip sent to the VPD by an anonymous Hunter about Grimm activity. This is as of yet unconfirmed but the investigation is still ongoing and we'll be reporting more on it as more becomes known. This has been Reed Thistleton of Channel 4 News, back to you Greyhm." The voices stop as a small 'mute' appears in the top of the screen.

"Oh dear, it seems I was too late..." Pyrrha lamented as her shoulders sink and her body sagges. A firm hand on her arm stops her depressing thoughts in their tracks, though, a hand attached to the rest of their team leader.

"You may have been too late to save them, but you stopped those Grimm from hurting anyone else. In this sort of incident, that's all we really can do. Take solace in that." A genuine smile cracks his face for the first time since Ruby's death, even if his eyes still hold a great weariness.

"Yeah. You couldn't have stopped it unless you somehow saw the future, and unless you can change your Semblance that won't happen, though if you do figure out how to do that, definitely tell me cuz that'd actually be pretty cool to be able to do. I'd love to use mine and then change to something like Blake's."

Nora's rant, albeit subdued, was still a sight more than they'd had recently and it felt rather refreshing, though the thought of a horde of Nora clones sent chills down the collective spines of her team and eliciting a small smile on her partner's face.

As grim as it seemed, this attack had breathed a shred of new life into the weary team…

* * *

 _'A shred that will be all the more fulfilling to tear apart._ ' Neo thought as she stared into the room from its large window. Her eyes shifted from the tall temptress to the object of her affections, _'I'm sorry Jaune, but sometimes to do some good, you have to be the bad guy. It'll hurt for a while, but I'll certainly make it better..."_ her thoughts trailed off, drifting into images that heated her cheeks and sent a powerful need coursing through her body. She shakes her head to clear the thoughts, wanted though they may be. _'Soon... I just have to make a few more preparations.'_ Releasing the windowsill to which she clung, she fell backwards, silent and invisible, her landing doing little more than bending a few blades of grass. _'Let's go check on Yang…'_

* * *

Yang Xiao Long was not doing well. She spent each day in varying states of sleep, inebriation, and recovery, drifting along throughout the city.

After all, its not hard to get free drinks when your a beauty like she was, flash a little cleavage, say the right words, tease at their hopes and desires and the alcohol would flow freely, making sure that as long as the bars remained open the drinks would still come.

It was easy for the first night, drink away the pain to deal with later, but when it came time to return home, the thought of seeing her sister's empty bed and her note still on the desk, Yang couldn't do it. She needed more time, so she stayed out, leaving with a rather uproarious group of drunk women, sleeping on their floor til they kicked her out in the morning.

The next night, little on her stomach as she tried to conserve her money, was much the same, with her ending up bumming a couch in Junior's club under pain of a tear streaked beating.

The third night was when things got difficult, her stomach rumbling on near empty, her head throbbing constantly, and her body already aching for a comfortable place to sleep. The drinks continued long into the night and before long she was sobbing in a dark corner all to herself, nursing her head as unwanted thoughts continued to assault her mind, blocking out the rest of the world to her...

He seemed so nice when he sat down, offering her a glass of water and an antacid, both of which disappeared quickly into her mouth without thought. He asked her what was wrong, his paired green and orange eyes staring back into her lilac orbs, puffy and bloodshot. He sat there, listening as the words practically fell from her mouth, more than once stopped by her uncontrollable sobbing, but the whole time he listened, always with a kind word or consolatory pat on her hands.

When the story finally stopped, she felt her whole body practically sag, feeling both better and worse for having shared it so fully with a complete stranger. And as if to compound the situation, her body chose that time to loudly state how hungry it was, loud enough for even the young man to hear it.

He only smiled wider, standing and offering his hand forward, suggesting they leave and get something to eat, which the starving Huntress accepted without a second thought, piling into his car and heading off to the man's apartment where Yang was able to sate her hunger and was even offered to spend the night, the only problem being that he was a bachelor in a bachelor pad, so only had his single bed. Her mind was so far gone from both the booze and the stress that she agreed almost without thought, simply piling into the bed without even changing clothes.

… her first time was supposed to be special, it was supposed to be a magical night with her new husband or at the very least a long time boyfriend, but not a stranger, it was never supposed to be a stranger. He was just so insistent, running his hands all along her body, touching places never touched by male hands before, trying to strip off her clothes. Every time she tried to protest, he would roll over, muttering about 'his kindness' or 'her sister', and, in her inebriated state, Yang would feel a little regretful until he tried again, each time she let him go a little farther before rebuking him.

When she finally let him go far enough to strip her clothes, it only escalated until he had her on her back with her legs spread and his turgid member lightly resting against her entrance. Without a word, without a thought to if she was ready, he pushed forward and in that instant, Yang Xiao Long was no longer a virgin...

It hurt, it hurt in ways she had never thought of, it hurt so much that tears streamed down her face once more, her sobs echoing gently in the small room, accentuated by the rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh. Minutes felt like hours as he continued to use her body, but she never once said no. His rough handling of her supple flesh hurt, but she never once said no. As he hilted deeply within her, the rush of his hot seed filling her freshly deflowered womb, she never once said no…

When he rolled off of her, almost immediately falling asleep, Yang was left to do little but cry and wonder if this was some sort of punishment for failing her sister and a little voice, just a whisper in the back of her mind, gave the answer, _'yes...'_

The next day came bright and early, the sun stinging her bleary eyes and sending spikes of pain shooting through her skull. He stood there, fully clothed and with her outfit bundled under his arm, to which he held in front of himself, saying that she had 30 minutes to get out before he had to go to work.

Yang tried to cry, but she had no tears left. She could only dejectedly drag her naked form from the bed, taking the clothes into the bathroom for a very quick shower, drinking as much of the water as she let hit her skin, before drying off with a damp towel still in the bathroom and putting on her soiled clothes. As she padded out toward the door, he stopped her, offering some toast with jam before pushing her out the door and then disappearing himself, never to be seen by Yang again and leaving her to walk back towards the city itself, shame heavy in her heart and her sister on her mind.

After that, the pattern repeated, days spent dejectedly wandering, evenings spent drinking, using sex to get somewhere to sleep, something to eat, and sometimes just a wash for her clothes. All the while Beacon loomed in the horizon, a place she should go, but never could seem too, every thought of going back beaten by that little voice telling her that she was being punished and needed to suffer.

* * *

Neo smiled her wicked smile as she stared down upon the passed out blonde, formerly so beautiful, now bedraggled and gaunt, pretty only under dim lighting or inebriation.

Things were going far better than expected since that third night, though the boy tried to complain of how harshly she had forced him to treat Yang, he was silenced quickly. Amazing what a blade can do sometimes…

She had spiraled so far down, the next step would be almost trivial. The next suggestion would be quite interesting to watch. _'Wake up Yang, your punishment is almost_ _at its end_ _...'_

* * *

Pyrrha wandered the city incognito once again, and once again she had little to do, but she simply couldn't stand just sitting around the room anymore. She sighed loudly as she noticed that once again she had entered that same downtrodden midtown section of the city.

A sudden loud yell immediately caught her attention. It sounded like Yang! No one had seen her in two weeks! Another yell echoed through the area and Pyrrha rushed down the damp alleys and corridors once more, seeking the source of the yells.

What she came upon was not what she'd expected, Yang surrounded by several Beowolves and Ursa, clothes torn and face gaunt, shouting at them as she was merely throwing them around rather than ending them, she didn't even have her gauntlets on. Clearly Yang had lost her mind and needed assistance.

With one swift motion, Pyrrha deployed her spear and shield once again, and launched into two of the Beowolves, pinning one and decapitating the other. Yang stopped as the nearest Ursa burst into spikes from a well placed throw, turning in the direction of the attack, her eyes widening to saucers as the gladiator approached, whipping her shield into the face of another Beowolf, taking it down with a loud crunch. All in all, the fight took little time and the Grimm all fell with practiced ease.

"Yang! I can't believe I found you, where have you been? Are you okay? You need to come with me and get medical attention."

Yang tried to pull back from the gladiator, instead tripping and falling on her ass and simply scooting away, her eyes still wide in shock. "P-Pyrrha?! No! This isn't... this can't... NO!" The poor girl seemed to have snapped.

"It's okay now, Yang. We can get you taken care of an-"

"NO! Nononono!" This scared woman before her was certainly not the proud brawler Pyrrha had once known. "You can't..." her words slurred and she smelled heavily of alcohol. "Go away, you're crazy!" She stumbled to her feet, running down another dark alley, Pyrrha following shortly there after but Yang turned a corner and then was just... gone, she'd been right behind her. As if she just disappeared completely.

Pyrrha sighed once again and made her way back towards where she remembered a police station to be, hopefully so she could get some help retrieving Yang.

* * *

Neo watched from the rooftops once again, happy that Aura prevented blood from staining clothes, smiling widely as she watched the redhead turn stop only meters from catching her fleeing companion, hidden only by a simple sheet of bent light. _'Mustn't catch up yet, there's still one more act to go.'_ Already calls from the few bystanders that she'd had to view it all where flooding the station with vague descriptions both purposeful and not. _'Let the final pieces come to play.'_

* * *

"Several more officers were killed today in what police were originally calling a Grimm Infestation but several reports from bystanders have been coming in saying otherwise and the VPD has reason to believe that this may in fact be the work of a serial killer. Details are still being released. This has been Reed Thistleton of Channel 4 News, back to you Greyhm."

"That's terrible, I hope they catch em soon. Maybe the school'd be willing to let a few of us go? I mean our Aura can totally stop any normal person's weapon easy." Nora bounced at the idea of the manhunt, her bubbly spirit back in full swing.

"What if its not a normal person, what if its like a rogue Hunter or something?"

"Psshh, we can take em, as long as we stay together."

Ren's soft sigh is lost in the ongoing back and forth between his teammate and team leader, while Pyrrha sits nearby, staring worriedly out the window.

"What's up Pyrrha, you're being super quiet."

"This whole situation is just... unsettling I suppose. Twice now, I've reported in the Grimm sightings, twice now I've been too late to save people, twice now they tell me they've found nothing and won't be dispatching Hunt teams. It feels... I'm not sure, wrong, I guess, to just be sitting here when this situation with the Grimm out there could be escalating to even more dangerous levels. And I'm worried about Yang, she acted like she'd seen a ghost and she looked… broken." Pyrrha sighs once again, something that seems to be growing more common with her these days. "I just... I feel like I should be doing something but I'm not." With a huff, she stands, grabbing her going out clothes once again. "I think another walk would do me some good."

As she heads to the door, Jaune grabs her wrist, worry in his eyes. "Hey, don't go down there and get into a gung ho search, okay? We have to let the VPD do their job while we do ours."

"Okay, Jaune."

"Promise me?"

A soft smile crosses her lips while her cheeks blush lightly, "Okay. I promise, if something, anything, happens, I'll call you guys first before doing anything."

His hand drops from her wrist as he nods. "Thanks. Please don't go looking for trouble Pyrrha and... be safe."

"I will Jaune. Promise."

* * *

Back in the city once again, drawn as she was to the downtrodden midtown, deep gray clouds rolling in overhead. She walks these streets quietly, unaware of her invisible stalker matching her from the rooftops.

She doesn't know of the phone call hitting the anonymous tip line, of the mobilizing of the VPD. When they approach, she does not hear the wail of sirens and shouts of men, only the roars and growls of Beowolves and Ursa.

The gladiator pulls her out shield in one hand and her Scroll in the other, auto dialing Jaune as she throws her shield, guided by her Polarity, removing three heads in a single sweep.

The Scroll mercifully clicked and Jaune's voice rings through, just as she bashes another Beowolf away, "Pyrrha? What's up?" His voice is worried.

"Jaune, I've found them and there's a lot of them! The Grimm ar-!" She doesn't get to finish her sentence as a single, loud snap rings through the air and the illusion finally fall…

The Ursa coalesces into police cars, the Beowolves to the officers themselves, many looking terrified as they shoot round after round into her, held off by her Aura alone. In front of them lay three decapitated corpses, leaking blood into the uneven stone. Before her, the Grimm she had so ruthlessly smashed was actually a policewoman, spine bent at an unnatural angle, her face shattered horribly.

"Pyrrha? Pyrrha? The Grimm are wh-..." the screen shatters as it impacts the ground, fizzling out as rain began to pour from the sky.

Suddenly everything made sense…

The Huntress shakes, tears streaming down her face, almost indistinguishable from the rain, her shaking knees giving way and dropping her to the ground, shock written across her face. She can not process, let alone handle, what had been done, what **she** had done.

In that moment, her mind gave up, her Aura falls and with little but a whimper, bullets riddled her body, ending her life with mercifully little pain and leaving the lifeless body to hit the stone covered ground, painting it a watery red, washed away in the continuing downpour.

* * *

Neo sat upon the roof for the final time, her parasol unfurled, staring out at unfolding scene with the biggest smile she'd had in some time. Everything timed out perfectly and even ended faster than expected. Shame she fell so quickly, her torment would've been delicious, but such is life. There was only one more loose end to tie up before she could arrive to comfort her darling Jaune.

* * *

Yang sat in the dirty alley, taking a long pull from a bottle of booze she lifted from the last guy she slept with, trying to drown out her pain, both new and old. There is only so much she can take, and after watching Pyrrha tear apart the officers so casually and then be cut down on the TV, she cannot help but feel as if this were another defeat against her, as if she could have done something.

 _'Useless, yet again.'_

She shakes her head as she covers her face with her hands, the voices were right again. She'd failed, she'd lost, she'd fallen so far! What can she do though?

 _'End it. Spare yourself and others the failure.'_

She glances over at her pack, threadbare and dirty. Inside Ember Celica still lays, waiting for use. With shaky hands, she reaches into the pack, retrieving the bronzed gauntlets.

 _'Yes. End the punishment.'_

She slips one on, feeling the familiar clothe and metal settle into place.

 _'Do it.'_

Yang glances at the sky once more, downing the rest of the bottle in one go, drops of rain falling upon her face like the heavens themselves weeps.

 _'Do it!'_

The chill metal rests against her neck, barrel pressed against her chin. One last thought goes through her mind as she pulls the trigger. _'Maybe I'll see Ruby again…'_

The bang echos across the rainy streets, a shopkeeper from a nearby store running out to see what happened and discovering the body. He calls an ambulance but the deed is already done.

Neo watches from across the street, watches as she was officially declared dead, and the body was driven off. Neo watches and she smirks, looking down at her own body which rapidly shifts to become the voluptuous figure Yang used to hold for just a brief moment before shifting back. Her smile grows wider, _'Three down…'_

 **A/N: Holy Hell, so yeah...I don't take kindly to others attempting to unseat me it seems. I hope this was worth the wait and that you'll all continue this...unsettling journey when I finish the next chapter. May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**

 **E/D: What Machina is talking about is that I'm gonna dethrone his ass pretty soon. I don't like that he has the "darkest" _Mine_ chapter, so I'm gonna take that title soon. Not in my next chapter, that one is a request, but the one after that.**


	24. Machina: Ren

Let her do the work 3

 **A/N: Chapter 3 of 4. The lead up to the finale; everything comes to a teetering head here. Sorry it took so long, my normal Beta had a burnout episode, happens to the best of us after all. This particular chapter went through roughly 12 different edits and my deepest thanks go to the swell guy who put so much effort into fixing the mess it once was. For any of you who may wonder what kind of music I listen to for this, its either Max Richter or One Eyed Doll. I'm sure you all can see where their influences hit deepest eh?**

The energetic one…Nora Valkyrie…wielder of Lightning, kept under control by her partner, very fond of pancakes. Not an obstacle, a threat though, her body holding many seductive traits, possibilities for her to become an obstacle, despite her assurance in Jaune's final faith, risks should not be unduly taken.

That must be removed…

* * *

The news of Pyrrha's "killing spree" followed so closely by Yang's suicide shattered what was left of the already damaged teams. Weiss and Blake completely withdrew from the outside world, barely making exceptions for meals and classes. Jaune fell into an even greater slump, coming to class less and less, more often than not opting instead to curl up and sob quietly in his bed until sleep whisked him back to dreams where all of his friends were still alive. All the while, Ren and Nora, still having each other and able to hold up better than any of the others could. The duo strove to keep their depressed leader up, making him eat and go to classes, trying to get him back to even a meager semblance of normality.

* * *

It was during one such attempt that Neo chose to make herself more known. Watching that temptress squeeze her oversized chest against her Jaune only raised her growing ire further. Luckily, the two distractions quickly left for their class, leaving her soon-to-be lover _(so very soon)_ sitting on his bed, staring out at the window – no, out at _her_. Oh, if she only dropped the illusion, he would be staring right into her eyes! But no, now was not the time for that; her plan was near fruition and it wouldn't do to spoil it before it was ripe. But she had to give him something, a taste of the sweet nectar of love to come, some morsel to tide both of them over until the harvest...

Smiling down at him from her thin perch, she instead breathed against the window, spreading a long fog across it before tracing out in thin, delicate letters, "It'll be OK Jaune."

The man of her dreams blinked in confusion, but his rubbing at his eyes before looking back up at the window seemed to have dispelled the mysterious message. He sighed and looked down at the floor once more, a small, sad smile tugging at his lips for the first time in what felt like forever. "I...I think I'm late to class," he muttered to the seemingly empty room. The smile disappeared but it still had its effect as the knight dragged himself off the bed to snag his bag and Scroll, giving one last look around the room and whispering a small "Thank you..." before walking through the door and into the dormitory's long halls.

* * *

Neo's heart beat furiously in her chest as she sat trembling upon that ledge. He'd noticed and appreciated her help; of course he had, he was just that sort of man, so caring and open with anyone...no matter how undeserving. She cleared her head with a shake; why taint that wondrous moment with thoughts of those unworthy others? Now was the time to ride the high and put the last few pieces into place to finally pull him into her embrace.

* * *

She tiptoed along the thin ledge that circled the second floor of a squat school building, wrapped in the bending light of her illusions, her body a thin shimmer like thermals dancing over pavement. The final temptress was no threat, clearly holding little romantic interest in her beloved. That meant she only had to be removed rather than eliminated, a longer process but certainly one with less cleanup and fewer pieces to fail. Ah, there was the biggest piece now…

The quiet one, Lie Ren, capable of fine Aura manipulation, non-threat but holds Valkyrie's reins…

* * *

Ren took a seat secluded amidst the wide trees, the heat of midday pairing well with the plentiful shade and pleasant breeze to create a near-perfect haven. Here, the Huntsman-in-training could savor a few all-too-brief moments of mediation before Nora inevitably did something that demanded his attention.

A deep breath filled his lungs, serenity clearing his mind like a slate wiped clean. A gentle breeze whispered through the grove, whisking away each errant thought that tried to stain his mindscape's purity. For the first time in days, he felt the inner peace that he'd spent so long cultivating.

Light, careful footfalls drew a nugget of his attention, his body tensing slightly as he questioned whom it might be. Likely Pyrrha as she was the only one who had light footfalls and knew of this spot. He drifted back into tranquility, waiting for her inevitable question or call… until he remembered that Pyrrha had been dead for over a week now.

With a heavy sigh, he opened his mouth to call out to this new intruder, but his words were cut off, only a surprised gurgle passing his lips as Ren felt a needle pierce his neck, a feeling like chilled lightning surging through his body. His eyes shot open as he took to his feet, Stormflower deploying from his sleeves. His vision began to blur and his stance became unsteady as he scanned the area around him, looking for the assailant.

His legs buckled as his muscles went slack, darkness creeping into his vision, a spike of pain as his head hit the ground. The last thing he saw before his mind faded to black was the approach of a set of long, white boots, accompanied by a thin, icy giggle.

* * *

Nora slid through the door to her dorm room, arms splayed wide and a wide grin on her face. "Reeeeeen, I'm home!" Her eyes darting around the unusually empty room, searching for her best friend.

"Huh. Where is he? He's always back by now and I'm bored." Folding her arms beneath her substantial bust she flops down onto her bed, a pondering expression on her face. "Not in the cafeteria, his secret spot, or even in the bathroom...hmmmmm."

Nora slumps onto her bed her head hitting her pillow and something hard and crinkly beneath it. A quick grab reveals the envelope slipped underneath. Inside, a folded letter is nestled, opening to a simple message in an elegant, curling handwriting: **Leave what's Mine alone and I will release what is yours.** **Tell others and he suffers. Refuse and he will die.** **I'll be watching.** The rest of the letter unfolds, dropping a single lock of bright pink hair into Nora's lap.

* * *

Neo watched from the windows as Valkyrie opened the letter, smiling at the expression of abject horror and the shuddering of her overly curvaceous body, feeling a tremor of accomplishment as the orange haired threat screamed. Her message was clear enough for the ditz, it seemed. After all, the classics ended up classics for a reason: cliche, certainly, but often effective.

 _'Perhaps I won't have to hold that small man for very long after all'_. Neo mused to herself. _'It is a bother to have to drug him so much.'_

Her smile dipped slightly as her beloved burst into the room, immediately rushing to the hussy's side as she gestured wildly and speaking quickly, though Neo was unable to make out exactly what was said as she spoke too fast to easily read. The gist however was very clear…

 _'I warned her and yet she immediately goes against it. I try to be generous and this is what I receive. It seems I was not as clear as I thought.'_ The petite woman's face was now a scowl as she stared at the temptress, fingernails digging into the brick of the wall as her beloved was hugged by the busty whore. _Another message must be sent. My mercy only extends so far, Valkyrie..."_ With a push, Neo fell from the window, disappearing in a wispy shimmer of bent light and folded space.

* * *

Consciousness returned to to Ren at a snail's pace, the foggy veil barely lifted before a face filled his blurry vision. Thin, delicate fingers clutched at the bottom of his jaw, soft skinned but with a firm grip, before gently dragging his head up and forcing his vision to clear further. His eyes darted around, trying to take in as much of his surroundings as possible.

A single dim bulb flickered overhead, casting a twilight gloom across the barren concrete of the small room's walls, every probing movement strained the tight, unyielding cords binding his limbs and neck as they dug into his flesh.

"Comfy?" A voice, husky, twinged with a faint yet hauntingly familiar echo whispered in his ear. No matter how he jerked his head to find the source, finding nothing but more empty walls.

"Not particularly." He called to the seemingly empty room.

"Good." An edge of venom seeped into her words. "That just makes this quicker."

With that, a floodlight burst to life, its echoes through the small room, briefly drowning out the high pitched whir of a camera.

"Now then," The voice purred with barely-concealed anticipation, "Scream for me..."

* * *

Another biting scream shrieked from Nora's Scroll as the scalpel, now glistening red, carved into his arm again and split the vein. His blood flowed freely for a few brief seconds until his Aura sealed the damage, the magenta glow fading into new flesh. The scalpel left the frame, leaving Ren panting and drenched in sweat.

A small note card passed in front of the camera, written in the same elegant handwriting. **I warned you and yet you fail** **almost** **immediately. He suffers because of you.** **Leave Mine be and yours will be released.** It dropped just as the scalpel reappeared, this time pressed close to Ren's throbbing jugular vein, a scream gurgling through his clenched teeth just as Nora flung the Scroll across the room.

"O-Oh Dust," Tears streamed down her face as she falls off the bed to clutch for her wastebasket, barely a moment before retching into it. "I-I don't know what to do!" She howls into the basket.

Jaune, his psyche already strained slipped into a neutral mask to try and be strong for her. He slipped off the bed to kneel beside his teammate and rub her back gently. "I don't know either, but at least we know he's still alive. His Aura seemed to be holding up."

Nora's tears flow renewed, her face contorting with pain and despair. "But how for how long? I don't...What did I do? What do they want from me?!"

"A-are you sure we shouldn't take this to the teachers o-or the police or something?"

"NO!" Her hands grasped the knight's collar, pulling him close, "All of that happened just because I told you! They'd definitely kill him if we tell anyone else!" The formerly energetic girl curls in on herself, hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth. "W-we just, no, I just have to stay away from everyone and try to...I...I don't know, figure out whatever it is that made them so mad at me."

Jaune's hand rests on her shoulder before pulling her curled body into a hug. "I'm here to help too. You've already told me, so its not like it'll get worse from my help." A small smile crosses his face. "We'll get through this and get him safe." He tightens his grip on her, taking a deep breath. "Ren's story doesn't end here. Our team's story is still being written."

With a sniffle, Nora looks up at Jaune, "That sounds just like the sort of thing he'd say..."

* * *

Neo seethed as she watched the tender display through the window.

It was as if Valkyrie **wanted** to enrage her, **wanted** to see her partner hurt. The red crept into the edges of her vision until she forced herself to take a deep breath and relax her shoulders. Anger would undo all that she'd accomplished for her beloved. Anger would only hurt her and, Dust forbid, him.

However, it seemed that another step forward would need to be taken; she was going to need a bigger blade for this. Lucky for her, they aren't hard to acquire...

* * *

Time had become meaningless. Maybe it had been weeks. Maybe it had been hours. Either way, unconsciousness had become a luxury compared to the curse of lucidity, with only long sprawls of pained, foggy half-consciousness to fill the void between.

As his senses steadily returned, the same blank walls and dim lights awaited him, his returning Aura trying desperately to repair the massive damage throughout his body. Soft strains of a string quintet echoed through the miniscule room from somewhere behind him.

His throat parched, his voice creaking, he still managed to croak out a few words. "Max Richter...On the Nature of Daylight." A shallow cough passed his cracked lips. "Contemplative. Mournful." Another cough racked his body, heaving and choking as bloody spittle dribbles from the edge of his mouth. "Guilty?"

The music began its slow descent into an end as he heard the same clicking footsteps, felt the same breath tickle his tattered ears, the same threatening purr, "I do not like to hurt people. But I will do whatever it takes for my love..." She snapped her fingers and the floodlights kicked to life once more, blinding the wounded man once again. "If only your pet could learn her lesson..."

* * *

Jaune and Nora sat in dread filled anticipation as the newest video from whomever had kidnapped Ren loaded on her Scroll. A full week had passed since he'd been kidnapped – it had been two days since they'd last received anything on him – and the teachers had grown more pointed in questioning his whereabouts. The illness excuse wasn't likely to stand much longer.

The vid blinked to life, revealing another small card written in the same swirling handwriting. " **Twice I have been clear with my instructions, twice you have failed. Twice I have forgiven, twice you have forgotten."** The card fell, another behind it. " **But for him, I am merciful. Once more I explain. Once more I forgive. Keep your slutty body away from my love and yours will be released. Refuse and there will be no more chances."** The second card dropped, revealing a third. **"But you still must be punished."** With a final drop, Ren was revealed.

The man strapped to the chair was but a shadow of the composed stoic he once was. His clothes were tattered where they were still present, his chest bare to the air. His body was covered in cuts and bruises, some still open and showing the early signs of infection. Both eyes were nearly swollen shut; it looked like both his legs were broken beneath the bindings pinning his limbs against the chair. Bloody spittle dribbled from his lips, splattering occasionally on the dirtied scraps of his pants.

With a weak cough, he llistlessly rolled his head to look directly at the camera and mouth a few words. Jaune couldn't make them out, but they sent Nora into a new fit of tears as her eyes turned to the blonde.

The camera zoomed in on Ren's battered chest, large splotches of discolored flesh flowing across the boy's skin like paint on a canvas, shuddering with each wheezing breath. The frame panned down to his arms, bound with his wrist and palms twisted skyward. A dainty, pale hand entered the frame, curling his left hand, finger by finger, until only the ring finger remained outstretched.

And the briefest pink glow from outside the frame, just for a horrifying heartbeat, heralded a butcher's cleaver crashing through finger and armrest alike.

Nora and Ren screamed in unison until the video froze on that grisly image, Nora's anguish shaking the walls while Jaune's stomach tried to force itself inside out, splattering bile onto the carpet, their faces streaked with tears.

Jaune pounded his fist against the floor, teeth clenched and body shaking. "Why? WHY IS THIS HAPPENING!?"

Nora grabbed him by the shoulder, staring horrified into his eyes, "It's you...you're who she wants! You're why she's hurting Ren, why she hurt eve-" A tiny noise like shattered glass and a splat and Nora's eyes widened even farther, her body shaking violently. "a-a-a-" Realization hits her like an Ursa paw to the chest as she clutches the severed finger in one hand, lighting crackling and curling around her shuddering body. With an agonized cry, her fist slammed through the wall, tears flying from her face. She ripped her arm from the crumbling plaster before a furious swipe at her bed broke it in half, her voice cracking with rage. "HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN, JAUNE!?"

The last frayed edges of Jaune's psyche eroded away, leaving him hollow as he stood to stare out the window, the same window that told him that it would be OK just a week ago.

"I know you're watching. You've gone through all this effort for me." An empty, tired chuckle slipped through the mask. "Well, it worked, you certainly got my attention. Why don't we go to your place and see where things go, just...drop off Ren first."

A thin gasp, a loud shattering, and a gurgled cry gave Jaune the confirmation that Ren was brought back in the barest of moments before his whole body crumpled, folded in time, the echo of broken glass carrying him to his new destination.

 **A/N: The JaunexNeo hits in full next chapter and I can't imagine it'll take too much time so long as the encouragement continues to flow from you all.**

 **Also, I hold a bit of an odd view on Aura apparently. I had to wonder how did a Hunter get a shot in the arm or emergency surgery for like appendix bursting or something, if their Aura would stop the needle or knife and/or heal the damage while they're working. So, medical tools held in the hands of someone with fine control, would be able to bypass it, something of a specialty doctor. A heart and soul doctor (badumtish). I don't imagine the technique would be hard to learn if you had good control, the hard part would still be the learning of how to root around and fix the inside of someone's body. This may not clear up all my thought processes on it but I hope it gives some insight as I didn't want to make an even more massive block of text for an A/N.**

 **May the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**


	25. Machina: Finale

Let Her Do The Work 4

 **A/N: Greetings and salutations my dear readers. The fourth and final chapter of what I hope has been a turbulent ride of emotion is upon us and I sincerely hope that it will be worth the wait. Also, the tiny bit of perspective shift is intentional.**

 **The musical inspiration for most of this is once again, Max Richter. Just, pull up a playlist on Youtube or let autoplay take you and I hope that you all will feel it too. Though a very big bit goes to The Trees.**

 **12/18 A/N: I struggled for some time trying to find someone to Beta this up to the standards I needed/wanted, and it just wasn't happening. So, I don't want to keep the finale around any longer and I hope that it is not horrendous in its raw form. That has also been the delay on a number of my other works for those concerned.**

The perfect one…Neopolitan…master of spacial manipulation and future wife to Jaune Arc...me…

No more obstacles, no more threats, no more delays…

Finally, he is mine and we will be together, forever and ever.

* * *

The space around and in Jaune unfurled with a disturbing unsound, of glass reforming and silence taking hold for the briefest of moments before the world faded into focus around him once more.

The walls were cast in a plush, vibrant red by the sunlight streaming in through a massive window, much of it still largely visible beneath the many posters, pictures and boards all baring his face and outfits and in more than few of them, his nude body.

"Finally..." A whispering voice echoed through the room, its point of origin seemingly everywhere at once. "Finally you're here my love." The voice sounded so familiar and yet, unplaceable, like many meshed into one.

"Yes. I am." His voice was near deadpan as he looked about the room, searching for the mysterious woman. "Where are you?"

"Forgive me my darling. I've fantasized about this moment for so long, and now that its here, I feel so nervous." The large, lace covered bed in the corner ruffles lightly as a tiny figure materializes on top of it, lying down in a seductive pose. "Here I am Jaune." The voice now coming from just the small woman.

"Here you are."

"Here WE are my love." A smile cracks her face, her tongue trailing slowly along her bottom lip. "Together at last."

Jaune takes another dead-eyed step forward, moving closer to the bed as his admirer sits upright, fully revealing her outfit, an opalescent nightgown that shimmered and flowed in the fading daylight, edging down to her mid thigh, revealing the creamy skin beneath while its neck cut down to reveal only the edge of her modest cleavage.

"I've been waiting for so long, working so hard for this moment." Tucking a loose strand of her multicolored hair behind her ear, she stands from the plush bed, arms outstretched. "I've removed so many obstacles, so that we could be together darling." That voice...its was so familiar and yet not, it finally clicked. It wasn't one, it was all, all of them at once...

Jaune's footsteps halt as he stares at the ground, tears dropping into the soft carpet beneath his feet. "Why?" His fists tighten to point his knuckles turn a stark white. "Why did do it?"

Her head tilts slightly, her warm, inviting smile never leaving her face. "Why did I do what Jaune?"

His emotions flare as the tears stream down his face. "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!?"

A tiny giggle passes her lips, tinkling like icicles on a windchime. "Oh my sweet, I never killed anyone. Never once did I raise my hand to end their lives. It was always their own actions. I would never be so callous as to do that to someone." She takes a step towards the crying teen, arms still outstretched. "But you don't have to worry about them anymore my love, you're here now and that's what matters."

As she reaches out to take hold of him, he jumps backwards, smacking her hands away. "Stay away from me!" He stumbles backwards until he presses up against the wall.

Neo bites her bottom lip for a brief moment before she disappears before his very eyes, only to reappear right next to him, hand cupping his cheek despite the height difference. "Shhhh," Her fingers slide up his jaw, delicately tracing the lines and angles until coming to rest on his lips. "Neo will take care of you now. I'm here to love you like those whores never could." Her soft voice purrs in his ear.

With a cry and a heave, he pushes hard against her, throwing her across the room, landing with a soft pomf upon her bed.

"Don't you get it Jaune?" In an instant, she's upright, standing in the middle of the room. "I did all of this for you. I can be whoever you want." Her form ripples and shatters, replaced by Yang, dressed in the same gown but clearly not sized for more curvaceous body, voice matching the body. "Whenever you want." Suddenly Pyrrha stands before him, garbed in her birthday suit, just a few steps away, the same soft, almost insane smile on her face. "However you want..." Still pinned against the wall, Ruby appears in a ripple of air, clad in his favorite onesy and giving her perfect puppy dog eyes. "You just have to love me and only me Jaune." The shape shatters and her icey voice whispers in his ear once more. "Forever and ever..."

The tears flow even harder down his cheeks as his back slides down the painted wall, leaving him curled on the floor, sobbing.

When her tiny hands once again come to rest on his shoulders and he looks up to meet her hetero chromatic eyes, a chuckle starts to bubble forth from his throat, a deep, dark sound befitting a man who's very world crumbled before him until it breaks, crawling forth louder, more manic even as the tears continue to stream **.**

"Neo?"

"Yes my love." She leans in close to his face.

"I do love you."

Her face brightens up with a deep gasp, hands covering her mouth.

"Yes. I love you...to death..." On the 'th, Jaune bites down hard on his tongue, severing it fully and letting the blood spill forth from his mouth. "Thil deathhh do uth parth." Spitting the severed chunk of tongue onto her nightgown, tarnishing it with a splatter of her lover's life essence.

His vision darkens quickly as the blood flows freely, his laughter sputtering and choking as his mouth fills with more and more blood, staring directly into Neo's widened, horrified eyes. Aura can stop damage, but not that which is self inflicted. He closes his eyes, feeling the strength quickly leaving his body from both the blood loss and the pain, knowing that any ambulance or emergency care would still come too late.

Though he can't bring anyone back, he can't fix what was done to Ren or to Nora, what he can do is this , this final act of spite. Let there deaths be in vain...but in a good way right?

His body slumps more before he feels the jostling of being picked up, still keeping his eyes closed as he's carried bridal style somewhere. Sleep sounds so good right now, his body leaden. Go to sleep, maybe, just maybe, he'll wake up and everyone will be there. Always the hope right?

The sound of a hinge creaking...

A chill through his body...

The cold, hard feel of steel...

His last vestiges of consciousness slip away as his heart began to run low on blood to pump through his body, drifting off into that comforting black void.

* * *

The world returned to Jaune in the form of the steady beeping of a nearby machine and the creeping light of sunrise. With a deep, clearing breath, he jerks, eyes widening in realization. "I'm ayive? I...I shoun't be ayive." His throat raspy and dry, his words slurred from the still missing chunk of tongue. His eyes dart around the room, searching for something to give him an idea.

Its the same room, but the posters and pictures are gone. He tries to move, only to find his limbs bound up, immovable. His eyes continue their sweep until they rest upon the sleeping form of his tormenter, of Neo, lying next to him, curled against his side like a cat.

Her eyes flutter open, taking a wide stretch and a yawn, before locking with his. "Darling, you're awake!" Her smile widens and she leans in to kiss him on the mouth, a brief, chaste affair but enough to force a blush across her face. "Good morning kiss...the first of many, many more."

"H-how?"

"Shhh," A single finger touches his lips. "Don't you worry. You'll be fine, despite how silly that was. Honestly Jaune, you could've ended up very hurt." She pats his bound limbs. "For now though, you'll just have to be kept secure and safe, don't you worry though. I'll be here beside you until you get better. I'll be right here the whole time. Forever...and ever...til death do us part right?"

Tears once more flow from Jaune's eyes, his screams mixing with the icey giggles of a triumphant Neo…

 **A/N: And done...you guys have no idea how many different forms that ending alone took, how many times it was something different until someone gave me a waaay better idea. I hope that this was worth the wait and while relatively short, I hope that it was enough to make you all see the scene that has been in my head for months. I don't have much else that I can say with this, so: may the night see you safe and the dawn greet you kindly dear readers.**


End file.
